


Belonging to Bangtan

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 84,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: Bangtan was a notorious gang, dealing with anything from drugs, to arms dealing, to prostitution.  They were a group that you didn't get involved with if you could help it. But when I witnessed a crime being committed, I was abducted and hauled back to their base.  Little did they know, I was not some ordinary girl.  And little did any of us know that that would be the day that would change all of our lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gang AU, meaning that there is going to be some rather mature themes and content. These may include: 
> 
> Violence  
> Gore  
> Murder  
> Prostitution  
> Non-Con  
> Drugs (Selling and/or use)  
> Etc.
> 
> If these are things that bother you, please do not read this FF. You have been forewarned. This may be a little more rough than my usual because I thought I would try something different. I still hope some of you are able to enjoy. If not, I will still be coming out with some others after this one that are not as intense.
> 
> This is going to be Jin centric, HOWEVER, it is not going to start out this way so don't freak out if things don't seem that way for a bit. Also, I think I may spell Jungkook's name properly in this one too (Jeongguk). Other than that, enjoy!

       

 

 **Kim** **Seokjin aka Jin:** _Leader of the gang. Manages the flow of money as well as the groups expenses/housing,trained in minor first aid as the_ _group's medic for minor injuries._

 

 **Min Yoongi aka Suga:** _Arms: In charge of dealing and supplying weapons as well as training the members in marksmanship_

**Jung Hoseok aka J-Hope:** _Drugs: In charge of dealing/distributing drugs to a lot of high profile clients_

**Kim Namjoon aka RM:** _Brains: In charge of planning attacks, heists, deals, etc._

**Park Jimin aka Chim:** _Prostitution: Pimps out their prostitutes, making sure they stay booked, bringing in money and secrets from their high profile clients_

**Kim Taehyung aka V:** _Tech and Surveillance: Hacking, knowing the ins and outs of other organizations, individuals backgrounds, etc._

**Jeon Jeongguk aka Kook:** _Muscle: Hiring thugs, carrying out shake downs, interrogation, etc._

 


	2. Chapter 2

I snapped the garter back on my thigh highs as he laid in bed, blowing out a tendril of smoke from his cigarette.   I could feel his eyes on me as I hooked my bra back, making me want to cringe.  He may have been one of the higher paying clients, but it didn't make him any less creepy.    
  
"What?" I asked, turning around as I grabbed my clutch, taking a hairbrush out and brushing the knots out of my hair. 

"Oh nothing.  Just watching you makes me almost want to go for round two." he smirked as he placed his cigarette back in his lips.

"Your time is just about up, so unless you paid for another round, I suggest not entertaining the thought." I smiled, making him laugh.

"You are fiery, that's what I love about you." he replied, tapping his cigarette on the crystal ash tray.  I jumped as I heard a banging from outside of the room, making him sit up and scrunch his forehead.

"What the hell?" he asked,  slipping his boxers on.   You would think I would be used to this kind of life by now, but when the violence was brought so close, I couldn't help but get that sick feeling. 

"Where is he?" we heard a man shout from outside the door, making me immediately start looking for a place to hide.  He grabbed his gun from off of the side table as I ran for the desk, pulling the desk chair out and crawling underneath it, and just in time.  I could hear the door burst open followed by grunts and groans as he was probably restrained.  I placed my head on the floor and could see just a little bit from under the gap.  He was on his knees with two men holding him there, another one in front of him.

"Alright Jonah, we have been more than patient with you.  Where is the money?" the one said, cracking his knuckles.

"Look, if I have money, Bangtan will be the first to know!   I don't have it, but I swear, I will get it to you soon!" Jonah said in a slightly strained voice.  The guy walked away from Jonah and towards the night stand humming as he did.

"Huh.  Well, you certainly had fun with someone.  Have a girlfriend that I don't know about?" he asked, tossing the empty condom wrapper at his knees. 

"Y-Yeah, it's this girl I been seeing a while." he stuttered.  Damn, he was a shitty liar. 

"Oh cut the shit, Jonah.  We both know no one could put up with your ass more than the few minutes it takes you get off, that is, assuming you can get it up.  But you know, I have to give you credit.  It was smart of you to stay away from Chim's girls or we KNOW you would be stiffing us.  Let's see what else do we have here?" he asked, picking up Jonah's wallet. 

"Kook, please.  Tell Jin I'll have the money by Friday." he said, his voice wobbling slightly.

"That's funny, because I could swear that is what you said last week.  You see, we were gracious!  Even gave you four extra days and here you are, whoring around and it looks like you got some money for some good old molly as well!  I know you didn't get this from J-Hope either, so that must mean you are avoiding us all together and taking your business elsewhere since you owe us so much damn money!" Kook yelled, as he tucked the packet of pills in his back pocket. 

"Please...I'll do anything!  Just don't.." he asked, his voice trembling now.  

"How long have we been doing business together Jonah?" Kook said, taking a gun out of his waistband.  I swallowed hard as I felt my stomach clench, every muscle in my body becoming stiff. 

"T-T-Two years!" he shouted out, as Kook started screwing on a silencer.  I tried to control my breathing as I watched in horror, knowing what was about to happen.

"And you simply betray us and walk out after two years of loyal business relationships?  Bangtan doesn't stand for that, and you know this.  You have seen examples of what happens when people steal our shit, and don't pay up.  Do you know how much you owe us?" Kook asked, his voice as calm as ever.

"I-I'm n-not sure..." he said, and I knew right then he was a goner.  You always know how much you owe, and pay back with interest if you are stupid enough to go into debt to a gang.

"And yet you somehow were magically going to have this amount that you didn't even know by Friday.  Such a shame..." Kook said, and withouth another word, pulled the trigger.  I covered my mouth and nose as I watched his lifeless body thump to the floor as Kook whistled, unscrewing the silencer and pushing the gun back in his waistband.  He put the wallet in his pocket and began walking out of the room, his goons following him.

"Yo, Kook!" one called before they got far.

"Hmm?" Kook called, turning back around.  I saw the other guy pointing around inside the room, at what I don't know.  They walked back into the room and shut the door behind them, all standing in front of it.

"Alright little bird, I know you are in here." Kook said, making me suck in a sudden breath through my nose.  I held my breath after, feeling like I was shaking from the inside out. 

"I'll check the bathroom." one of the guys said, walking away.  The other started heading towards the big walk in closet on the other side of the room as Kook walked towards the bed.

"I mean, your clothes are still here, your clutch is still here...so unless you are walking around somewhere naked and without your money...you're still in here somewhere.   So, where are you little bird?" he said, his voice getting smooth at the end.  I felt a sweat breaking out on my brow.  I knew it was only a matter of time.  Should I just come out and make it easier on myself?  Should I pray they get distracted and I somehow escape this predicament?  I have been living a shit life so far, what did I have to lose? 

"I'm coming out, please don't shoot." I said, my voice a lot steadier than I imagined it would come out.  I crawled slowly out from under the desk and stood up on shaky legs, putting my hands up.  As I locked eyes with Kook, I felt awed at how young he looked, and how handsome he was for being such a cold-blooded killer. If there was one thing I had learned from being in this life, never judge a book by it's cover. He smirked as he walked towards me, circling me before coming to stand right in front of me, his face only inches from mine. 

"Well look at you, pretty little bird.  Who's girl are you?  Leo's?  Bam's?" he asked, holding my chin in his fingers, turning my head side to side.

"Neither." I said, swallowing hard.  I didn't want him to know who I belonged to, since he and Bangtan were not exactly on the best terms.

"No matter, I know someone who will know.  Bring her with us, I'd hate for her to go to waste." he said, letting go of my face as the other two goons rushed to my side.  I knew better than to struggle, as they escorted me out of the room, passing another two dead men outside.  I was shoved into the back of an SUV as Kook slid in beside me, shutting the door.  I was thankful for the cover of night, since I was not given the chance to grab my clothing.

"You are a prostitute, are you not?" Kook asked, running his hand over my knee.  I didn't answer him, I simply let him rub his hand back and forth. I had to play the game, had to play my cards right and hold them close to my chest if I was going to make it out of this alive.

_____________________  
_____________________


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled up to the infamous Bangtan Manor, which was a very modern building. It was known for being their base of operations, as well as where they lived.  Kook slid out of the car and grabbed my arm, pulling me with him.  I remained silent as I walked along, letting myself be led through an iron gate.

"You are probably one of the easiest captives I've brought back, no pun intended." he smirked as we walked up more stairs.

"No point in fighting it." I shrugged as we  neared the top of the stairs.

"Good girl." he smiled, winking at me as he put in a security code and opened the door.  The inside was decorated much like the exterior of the building, very modern and up to date. I noticed a few younger looking men eyeing me up and down as I passed them as he pulled me along.  We went through a few open rooms , until we reached a man sitting behind a desk, leaned back with his feet propped up on it.  I couldn't see his face as he had his head stuck in a newspaper, seeming disinterested in anything else.  Kook cleared his throat, letting go of my arm, as the person behind the desk simply turned the page.

"Is it taken care of?" he asked, straightening the page out.

"He had to be taken care of.  He still didn't have our money, yet I found a supply of pills on him and not from Hoseok.  Plus I found this little bird hiding in the room." Kook said as he pushed me forward towards the desk slightly.  As the paper was lowered, I know my eyes must have widened at the man who was sitting on the other side.  He had full lips, broad shoulders, handsome features and beautifully warm eyes.  Again, never judge a book by it's cover.  He looked me up and down, quirking an eyebrow as he put his feet down and leaned on his elbows, taking his glasses off and resting them on the desk.

"Why did you bring her back here?  Didn't have the heart to leave no witnesses, Jeongguk?" he said coldly as he looked at him.

"I figured she might catch a good price!" Jeongguk shrugged, looking a little flustered at the suggestion.

"What is one dead hooker to a pimp?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.  I felt my blood boil at his comment, as I closed my eyes and tried to keep my composure.

"She was with Jonah, so she had to bring in high rollers.  She must be worth a little something.  Who knows, maybe Jimin can put her in the rotation eventually. She said she isn't Leo's or Bam's so I figured V would know who she was." Jeongguk shrugged.

"Indeed he would." he replied, getting out his phone.  He sat there texting for a few moments until a door opened off to the left of us.  A tall, thinner man came out with his hair a bit messy and his eyes a little bloodshot, but nonetheless, extremely good looking.  What, were they all required to be handsome to be in Bangtan? 

"You called, Seokjin hyung?" the tall one asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry to disrupt your sleep schedule, Taehyung, but would you please kindly tell us if you know who this young lady is?" Seokjin asked, motioning to me.  Taehyung looked over at me and cleared his throat, straightening out his hair a bit and wiping his eyes.  He walked a little closer to me and squinted his eyes for a moment before widening them.

"I'll be damned!  What is she doing here?  You guys really don't know who she is?" he asked, looking between the other two.  Damnit.

"That's why we asked you numb nuts!  Your brain must not be awake yet.  Stay up too late playing games?" Jeongguk teased, elbowing Taehyung.

"Shut up!  Do you want to know who she is or not?" Taehyung almost pouted, crossing his arms.  I felt almost confused at the way they acted around each other.  They treated each other almost more like family than a gang. 

"Tae, please just get on with it." Seokjin sighed, rubbing his temples.

"She is none other than Lee Seung Hyun's niece." Tae said, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk.

"Seungri?!  You are his niece?!" Jeongguk asked, looking me up and down again quickly.

"That she is.  Her name is Y/N, but better known as Velvet to the high paying clientele her uncle lines up." Taehyung said, making me sigh. 

"So your uncle pimps you out?  That's fucked up." Jeongguk said, wrinkling up his nose.  Seokjin observed this all in silence until another man came walking in, this one tall as well, with a round face, round cheeks and intense eyes.

"Namjoon, what do you make of this situation?" Seokjin asked, crossing his legs.

"You said she is Seungri's niece, right?" he asked, looking me up and down, chewing his lip slightly. 

"That she is."Seokjin replied, standing as well.  I stood there and crossed my arms, starting to feel annoyed with this situation. 

"This could go multiple ways.  If she really makes that much money for her uncle or means anything to him as family, ransom.  If not, secrets.  We have been looking for a way to take his ass out for years." Namjoon said, running his finger under his lip. 

"I kinda like the idea to keep her for a while until we can get this all settled anyway.  I'd like to see why her name is Velvet." another man said from the corner, making me jump. 

"Hoseok, here.  Jonah had these on him." Jeongguk said, taking the pills out of his back pocket and tossing them to the man.

"That no good, ungreatful son of a bitch!  This is not my shit!  Where the fuck did he get this?" Hoseok shouted, looking at the little diamond shaped pills in the bag.

"I didn't leave him alive long enough to ask.  Sorry!" Jeongguk shrugged.  Hoseok sighed and tucked the pills in his pocket, shaking his head.

"Those are Hyuk's." I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.  I figured, if I was going to try to save my skin, now was the time to show I was worth something to them.

"What was that, dollface?" Hoseok said, looking at me with a grin.

"Jonah said he didn't like Hyuk's new choice of shape for these pills.  He complained that they kept getting stuck in his throat when he tried to swallow." I said, chewing on my lip as I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, Jin I like her.  I like her a lot." Hosoek smiled, as I smirked back at him.  I had to remember who I was and not let who they were intimidate me.   I was Seungri's niece, and even though I hated the fucker with a passion, he was just as powerful as Bangtan.

"Grab Yoongi and Jimin.  They need to be here for this." Jin said, motioning to Jeongguk.  I stood there observing the men around me in silence, feeling like I was being sized up.  Thankfully it didn't take long for the other two mentioned men to come in the room.  They were gorgeous as well, the slightly shorter one looking vaguely familiar.

"I don't know, Jin.  It's a risky thing either way.  We may just better off her and be done with it.  If Seungri finds out we kidnapped his niece..." Namjoon thought out loud.

"You don't want to do that." I said, looking between them all but ultimately staring at Jin.

"And why wouldn't I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, looking amused.

"Because, I am valuable to you.  You know it, and I know it."  I said, quirking my own lips in amusement.  My insides were in turmoil but I was not about to allow that to show.  I had to maintain my positive and confident facade.

"Oh really?  And what exactly do you have to offer us?  What can you give Bangtan that we can't get elsewhere?" he asked, sitting back down and leaning back in his chair.

"Like this one mentioned...secrets.  I don't know how much my uncle would pay in ransom for me to be completely honest.  He is a pretty selfish asshole, so despite the fact that I bring him money and secrets, it's nothing he can't get another pretty face to bring him." I said, taking a step closer to the desk.

"So if that is the case, then why can't we just rely on the secrets we receive from my prostitutes?  They bring in quite a few, from some of your uncle's people, might I add."the shorter one questioned, seeming amused as well.

"Because they don't know the secrets I know.  My list of clientele was very exclusive, not to mention I know the interworkings of my uncle's gang like no one else does." I said, leaning onto my hands on the desk.

"Well Jimin, she may be right.  But, I'm sure V here could get most of that information, couldn't you?" Jin asked, looking up at him.

"Probably, but...I mean if we worked together, chances are we wouldn't miss anything." he shrugged.

"I can tell you how many times a day that man takes a shit if it is required intel.  I have basically been chained to his side since I was 14.  There isn't anything I don't know, and if there is, it would be new intel." I said, keeping eye contact.  I felt like I was shaking, but I had to drive my point home.

"Let's just say for sake of argument that we agree to this.  We would have to keep you here, prisoner, hostage, whatever you want to call it.  That is room, board, etc.  You are saying that the intel you have for us would truly be worth all of that for however long it takes us to take him down?" he asked, leaning more onto the desk.

"Let me earn my keep then if you are so worried about it." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"And how exactly would you do that?" the one left, who I assumed to be Yoongi, asked, smirking at me.  I stood up straight again and looked around the with the seven hot men in my vision, hatching a plan that just may keep me alive.

"Let me do my job.  Let me do what I'm good at to earn my keep." I said, trying to seem as confident as possible.  Jin seemed surprised at my response but his face turned into one of amusement.

"Hmmm...Bangtan's own personal girl.   And the fact that you are Seungri's niece makes it so much sweeter." he said, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"I say you do it, Jin.  It sounds like our best bet at taking that fucker down." Namjoon said, from behind me. 

"Well?" I asked, feeling the tension in the room getting so thick it was almost suffocating.  He paused for a few beats before he uttered one word.  One word that would change the course of my future, forever.

"Done."

____________________________  
____________________________

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"So before this gets any further, we are going to have to make some set rules.  Though this seems like nothing but lawless crime, we do have order." Seokjin said, folding his hands.

"Like what?" I asked, looking from face to face.  The face of my new "owners" essentially.  What the fuck did I just do to myself?  I was hoping I hadn't just jumped out of the frying pan and into the flames. At least they were all insanely attractive, more than what could be said for most of my list of clientele.

"To avoid any arguing, how about we make it to where you belong to a different member each day so you are spread out evenly.  You will belong to that member for the entire day and night.  You will sleep in that member's room, unless they don't want you to, which they have every right to exercise.  While you are the property of that member for the day, the other members do not touch you without the consent of the one.  After you have gone through us all, you will get a day off to rest and recover.  You are to perform your duties and earn your keep, as well as providing any required intel we may need at any time.  You will never leave this premises, and you will never be left with any electronic devices used for any type of communication, unsupervised.  Do I make myself clear?" he asked, his voice firm.  A different guy each day?  Fuck, I didn't expect it to be quite so regulated.

"Perfectly." I said, trying to keep the strong facade on.

"Excellent.  Jimin, see to it that she gets some more clothing.  Jeongguk, since you went through the trouble of bringing her here, you get first dibs.  In fact, to make this easier, why don't we just let the young ones go first, do this in order by age, however we should probably start tomorrow since it is already getting fairly late.  Sound like a plan?" Jin suggested.  Hoseok groaned, making me want to laugh, assuming he must be older.  Everyone agreed, Hoseok reluctantly as they started to break up.  He came up to me and stood very close to my face, running his hands softly up and down my arms.

"Velvet, huh?  Damn...guess I'm going to have to be patient.  How about since you don't belong to anyone today, you give ol' Hobi a taste of those pretty lips of yours, yeah?" he asked, searching my eyes.  I shrugged and figured I might as well dive in since I was now living in this new form of hell.  I didn't hesitate and reached up, gripping his hair softly as I ran my lips over his, softly at first.  I sucked his bottom lip in between mine and ran my tongue along it, making him suck in a quick breath through his nose. I slipped my tongue gently against his for a brief moment, hearing him hum in contentment as I pulled away.

"Just a taste." I winked, licking my lips.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna have fun with you." he almost whispered as he started stepping back. 

"Alright, if you need some clothes, come with me." Jimin said, grabbing my attention.  I followed him as he led me to what was essentially a giant closet.  He looked me over as he began flipping through some drawers.

"Is this about your size?" he asked, handing me a night shirt.  I slipped it on over my head, happy to have something on besides just underwear. It fit perfectly as it came right to my mid thigh.

"Yeah, looks just about right, good guess." I said, turning around for him to see.

"Baby, I've been doing this shit a long time.  I'm pretty good at sizing a girl up just by looking at her." he smirked, getting out more clothing for me.

"Oh really?  So you have me all sized up, huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as I unsnapped my thigh highs, happy to finally have them off.

"More or less.  Spoiled, high maintinence, yet hard working. Fierce, and pretty feisty if I might add." he said, making a pile on the leather automan in the middle of the room.

"Parts of that are right, parts of that, you couldn't be more wrong." I said, as I watched him continue to pile clothes.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked, moving over to some dresser drawers.

"I am hardly spoiled or high maintinence." I said, rolling my eyes as he chuckled.

"Interesting." he replied, grabbing all the clothes in his arms and smirking at me.

"Why is that so interesting?  Just because I am a crime lord's niece doesn't mean I am a spoiled rotten little shit." I said, as I followed him out of the closet.

"Alright, fair enough.  This will be your room for the nights where I guess the person you are with doesn't want to sleep with you.  I'll dump your clothes here and show you where you can get washed up." He said dropping the clothes on the full sized bed. It was a small room, but I had a bed, and clothes. So far, so good.

"This place is confusing as hell." I said, following him around another direction for a nice sized bathroom to come in to view.

"You'll get used to it.  Oh and just so you know, V has this entire building under video surveillance...the entire building." Jimin said, pointing up to what you would be a smoke alarm. 

"Even you guys' rooms?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, but it's more for security than anything. Tae has no interest in watching us. Now you on the other hand, I can't guarantee anything." Jimin said, smirking. 

"Not trying to sound cocky but I figured as much." I said, shaking my head.

"Alright well I will leave you to it.  When you are done, the guard outside will take you to your room to rest.  If that's all you need, welcome to Bangtan, y/n." he said, winking as he headed towards the door.  I sighed as he closed the door, walking over and starting the shower.  There was no point in trying to be shy, so I simply undressed and got in the shower, enjoying the hot water cascading over my skin.  I washed up, savoring the solitude and quiet time I was afforded in here.  It wasn't often that I was given that in my uncle's place.  After I showered, I dried off and wrapped the towel around me and opened the door to see a large, surley guard standing there.  Without a word he wrapped his hand around my forearm and began walking me to my room, thankfully more guiding me than being rough with me.  When I walked into the room, I looked around at the simple, clean lines of the few furnishings, making the room feel bare.  I walked over to the pile of clothing and grabbed a pair of cotton panties and a baggy, v-neck sleep shirt and slipped it on over my head.  I moved the clothes before plopping on the bed, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.  I laid there, staring at the ceiling wondering if deep down, I had made the right decision.  I knew for the moment, I had made the smart one.  I just hoped in the end, it would be the one that would free me from this life that had held me prisoner for far too long.

______________________  
______________________

 


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning to a bang at my door, making me jump. I sat up in bed quickly as the door opened, Jeongguk standing there with a grin on his face.

"Up and at em! Breakfast time!" he said, crossing his arms. I couldn't help but notice how absolutely glorious he looked. His hair was damp, he was wearing low rise sweatpants and a thin white t-shirt that was clinging to him marvelously. He had a towel hanging around his neck, so I don't know if he had just come from the showers or the gym, but either way, he looked fantastic.

"What time is it?" I asked, him scrunching my forehead up as I rubbed my eyes, before stretching slightly.

"It's just after eight." he replied, staring at me a little more now, smirking slightly.

"God, why am I up so early?" I asked, groaning and flopping back on the bed.

"Are you always this damn lazy? I've already been up, had my workout, and showered. Now come on, get up!" he said, walking over and gripping my arms, pulling me up to a sitting position. I grumbled as I stood up out of bed and looked him dead in the eye with a slight scowl. He looked me up and down, a slight smirk on his face as his eyes lingered on my chest.

"While you throw some clothes on, tell me, how does it typically work with your clientele?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking over to the pile of clothes and slipping my shirt off, keeping my back to him.

"What was the typical protocol for you? I know how Chim runs things for his girls, but with you being Seungri's niece and all, how did that work?" he asked, as I put my bra on.

"I had a very specific list of clientele that paid high dollar for my company. They were usually on a fairly regular rotation unless one payed extra to have a longer frame of time or things of that nature. Most of the time, the clients came to the penthouse, but occasionally, like yesterday, I went to them." I said, picking out some leggings to slip on.

"And Seungri, he was ok with this?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh he's the one who ok'd my clientele." I said, my voice steady and cold as I slipped the baggy v-neck shirt on over my head.

"I still say that is fucked up." he said shaking his head.

"Oh you have no idea. If you think that is fucked up, you have no clue what kind of man he really is." I said, my tone dripping with poison.

"Come on, follow me." he said, as he led me out of my room and down another couple of twists and turns until we made it to a dining table, most of the members sitting around and eating already. A few stopped eating and eyeballed me as we sat down at the table.

"So tell me, y/n...how does a girl like you wind up in Seungri's clutches? Lemme guess, parent's both died when you were young, got shipped off to live with your godfather?" Hosoek asked, taking a bite of food.

"Close, but not quite. Mother died when I was a child, father died when I was fourteen. Got shipped off to live with my ONLY living relative. Needless to say, he wasn't too thrilled about the fact of having my company. My father never spoke of him, and honestly I didn't even know he existed until my father died. He was my mother's brother." I said as I was passed some food.

"I can imagine so. Well I guess that is one thing that everyone in this household has in common then. Every single one of us is orphaned." Jimin said, handing me a glass of juice.

"Jimin..." Seokjin said, giving him a warning glance.

"Can I just say something? After being around my uncle's organization for a very long time now, you guys are nothing alike. Everyone knows of the infamous Bangtan. I thought for certain you would be alike, but...you guys act more like a crime family than a gang. Seokjin paused for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"I guess you could say that is exactly what we are. This group at this table, is family. I would take a bullet for any one of these men sitting here. We have been together a very long time, and when you have been through as much shit as we have together, that makes you family." he said, looking around at the now full table.

"Well said, hyung!" Taehyung toasted with his juice. As nice as that sounded, there was one thing I had to keep in mind...one thing I had to remind myself; I was not a member of this family. I was an outsider, and now their plaything.

"That must be nice." I muttered, taking a bite of food before shuffling it around.

"At least you had family." Yoongi said, looking up at me from his plate.

"If that is what you want to call it." I replied, taking one more bite before putting my fork down, having lost my appetite. I didn't really have much of one to start with but this whole "family" wholesome bullshit talk was enough to turn my stomach.

"Y/N, the way I run my girls is very specific. We have set rules we go by and the clients we service must abide by them strictly or Kook here gets to show them what happens when they break our rules, isn't that right Kook?" Jimin said, giving Jeongguk a smile.

"Ah, fun times." Jeongguk said, finishing up his food.

"My question to you is, do you have any specific rules that you had to abide by when you were servicing any of your clientele?" Jimin asked, as everyone turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I did. I usually had a fairly regular rotation of clientele and quickly learned what they liked and disliked so I didn't have to bother with too many of the rules. But one thing I do with new clients, which my dear uncle occasionally threw my way to sweeten a deal, was before anything could take place, they had to tell me what they liked. What pleased them, what their fantasies were. I went over the few hard limits I had, for example, one of my uncle's rules were no marks that could not disappear over a few hours. Some others that I was allowed to emplore were no blood, nothing to do with bodily waste, no weapon play, and things of that nature. I am a pretty open minded person, so it is common rule that if they wanted to try something with me, it must be discussed with me first, and I have to agree to it. If they broke that rule and something happened against my will, let's just say it wasn't very pretty...well......sometimes....." I trailed off. That is unless they paid my uncle enough. Then they could pretty much do whatever the fuck they wanted.

"I see. Well, I think we can all abide by those same rules, can we not gents?" Jimin said, looking around the table. Everyone pretty much nodded or hummed in agreement, making me feel a little more at ease.

"Shownu increased his order this morning. He wants almost double the firearms and ammo." Yoongi said, looking over at Seokjin.

"Double? Why the sudden change and why so much?" Seokjin asked. I wanted so badly to voice an opninion but I didn't dare. I knew exactly why.

"He didn't say, just that he needed it as soon as possible." Yoongi replied.

"Tae, what do you know?" Seokjin asked, turning to him.

"Uh, since it's just this morning, I don't have any fresh intel as to why he would need a sudden increase, but I can look into it." he shrugged. Fuck it.

"Does the name Huang Zi Tao mean anything to you?" I asked, causing attentions to shift in my direction.

"The Chinese arms merchant?  I know of him by reputation only, why?" Yoongi asked, looking over at me.

"The reason Shownu probably increased his order with you, is because Seungri just increased his stockpile. You know he recently aquired new relations with Tao who was here last week. He struck a deal and almost doubled his weapons stash. Shownu isn't exactly on his good side right now, and I'm betting he caught wind of it." I said, crossing my legs. Everyone got silent for a moment before they exchanged glances.

"I will go verify." Taehyung said, getting up from his chair. Jin smirked over at me, resting his hands in his lap.

"If you keep providing intel when we need it like that, you may prove to be a valuable asset yet." he replied.

"What a good find you were, little bird. Your singing voice sure is sweet." Jeongguk said, running the back of his finger over the skin of my arm, making chills raise up. I was glad I was able to stay on their good side so far. I just hoped I could stay one step ahead of the game. Because in a dangerous game like this, you played for high stakes - your life.

_______________________  
_______________________

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

As the day drew nearer it's close, I decided to catch Jimin when he was alone, knowing he would have the information I needed.

"Jimin, not like you would know your friend and partner's sexual preferences, but what do you suggest for wardrobe?" I asked, keeping my voice down. He smirked at me and shook his head, eyeing me up and down.

"All I will tell you is that his favorite color's are black and red." he replied, backing away. That was enough. I walked into my room and dressed in a black lace up corset, trimmed in red, with a matching set of panties. I covered up in a long, black, satin robe and got myself ready as I would when I would be preparing for a client. I sat there quietly for a bit just waiting and preparing myself mentally when a knock at the door brought me back to the here and now. I walked and opened the door to see a tall man standing there, making me look up at him slightly.

"Kook wants me to show you to his room." he said in a deep voice, motioning for me to come out of the room.

"Alright. Are you a member of Bangtan as well?" I asked, noticing he was a good looking man.

"No, just loyal to them." he said, leading me through the house.

"You have a name?" I asked as we went up a flight of stairs.

"Name's Chanyeol, miss." he said, as we reached the top of the stairs. The top of the stairs opened up into almost like a huge loft area, several doorways leading off of it. He didn't have to lead me any further, as Jeongkook was waiting in one of the doorways, leaning against it with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you Chanyeol." I said, before heading straight for Jeongguk. He stepped out of his room and to the side, motioning for me to go in to his room. As I walked in, I was not surprised at anything I saw; a typical room for someone like him. It was still decorated more modern, a heavy punching bag hanging in the corner, a computer system set up on the opposite side of the room, clothes here and there, and a very large bed occupying a good portion of the space.

"So, you want me to tell you what I want or just do what I want?" he asked, slipping his shirt off over his head. I had to resist the urge to drool over his physique as I raked my eyes up and down him with a smile. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his firm chest, feeling his heart thrum steadily beneath his chest. I eyed him up and down as I walked around him slowly, dragging my fingertips along him as I did, reaching the expanse of his back, and then around to his chest again. I could feel his heart rate picking up as I stood back in front of him again, smiling at what that simple action gave away.

"I think I know what you are used to. I think I know what you want. And if you allow me to do my job...I think I know exactly how to please you." I said, smiling and peeking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Is that so? Enlighten me, little bird. What do I want? Tell me." he said, his voice slightly husky already.

"You want to completely dominate me. You want to take me hard, rough and over and over again, don't you?" I said, my voice smooth as I caressed his chest.

"So what if I do? Something wrong with that? Do you not like that?" he asked, gripping my hips tightly. I put my hands on top of his and removed them, making him let them hang loose at his sides.

"Oh I do love a dominating man sometimes. It is very hot, and I see that is what you are all about, Jeongguk. But that is what you are used to." I said as I untied my robe and let it fall away, pooling at my feet on the floor. I watched his eyes darken with primal hunger as he dashed his tongue out to lick his lips, shifting on his feet slightly. I could see the tent beginning to form in his sweatpants, making me smile.

"But you see, your whole world is rough. You have to work out hard at the gym to maintain your physique and stay ahead of the game." I started, as I began tracing my hands up and down his torso softly, feeling him shiver ever so slightly under my touch.

"Damn stright." he said, his voice definitely thick with lust.

"You have to rough up those who do not abide by your rules, which can be harsh." I said as I let my fingertips reach his waistband, tracing all along it, my mouth getting closer to his jaw.

"It's all part of the job." he said, his breathing getting slightly heavier.

"All of it so rough, hard, violent. So the sex you usually have to get release and pleasure is usually rough, hard....like the rest of your world. It's what you are used to." I said, ghosting my lips over his neck as I slid my fingertips from one hand down into the edge of his pants, running my fingers into his small patch of short pubic hair, just barely touching his skin.

"Your point?"he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I think it's time someone gives you a change. You deserve something soft, gentle, and pleasurable."I said, as I ghosted my fingers up his stiffened and considerable length. He sucked in a quick breath through his nose as I slid my other hand down inside his sweatpants, reaching around over his supple ass. I allowed his pants to drop at his feet, leaving him standing there naked, hard and making me wet for him already.

"Alright, you have my attention. Where do you want me?" he asked, stepping completely out of his pants.

"Lie back on the bed." I smiled, internally sighing in relief that he wasn't going to be one of those no-brained gorillas that only wanted caveman sex. As he had his back turned, I slipped my panties off and followed him to the bed.

"Condom's are in the bedside drawer." he said as he climbed to the center of the bed and plopped back on his back. I got one out, but that was not what I planned on at first. I climbed up and kneeled beside him, hovering my face over his.

"You are a very handsome man Jeongguk." I said, caressing the side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch slightly as I leaned down and connected my lips with his. He seemed to be enjoying allowing me to take the lead in this, as I gently slipped my tongue into his mouth, flicking this tip of his. He let out a small noise of enjoyment as I swirled my tongue around his, pulling his tongue back into my mouth to suck on it softly for a moment before pulling back. I trailed my kisses down his jaw and neck, working slowly down his chest and stopping to give soft little licks to his hardened nipples. He hissed and shifted around slightly underneath me, his body tensing as I paid attention to his sensitive buds.

"Fuck, I never realized my nipples were so damn sensitive." he grunted, as I began gently playing with the other one with my fingers. He was nearly panting by time I continued kissing downward, trailing my tongue along the skin as I softly kissed him. I circled my tongue around his navel and looked up at him, watching him bite his lip as I began kissing down his happy trail, stopping right as I placed a kiss at the base of his hard cock. I smiled as I scooted down a little more and got between his legs smiling up at him. I gripped the base of his cock, making him stare at me in anticipation. I flattened my tongue and stuck the tip under his balls and licked very slowly and continuously all the way up over his balls, onto his cock until I reached the very tip of his dick.

"Ohhhh fuck!" he moaned, making me smirk in triumph. I had barely done anything and he was already leaking precum for me. I began licking his rock hard cock like an ice cream cone before I closed my lips over his head, swirling my tongue around it. He was whimpering and clenching his abs as I began stroking it at the same time, feeling him throb in my mouth.

"Jesus...what the hell...never in my life...have I gotten head like this..." he panted, looking down at me with a furrowed brow. I popped him out of my mouth while continuing to stroke him, my hand twisting up over his head.

"Is that a bad thing? Would you like me to stop?" I asked, slowing my strokes.

"Fuck no! Don't stop, my God!" he said as he looked at me with slightly widened eyes. I smiled as I stared into his eyes, taking him all in one go, deep into my throat. I choked on the sheer size of him, water coming to my eyes as he moaned loudly, panting heavily as he kept his eyes locked with mine. I lifted up to come up for some air, as I continued stroking him, watching him pant with want. I took him back in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down, over and over again, moving my tongue around all the right spots as I went, making his thighs quiver slightly as I went.

"You keep going much longer, I'm gonna cum." he groaned, tensing his abs. I popped him out of my mouth and smiled, caressing his balls with my other hand as I continued to stroke him.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" I asked, as he whimpered, biting his lip. I stopped pleasing him, his dick falling heavy on his stomach as I reached for the condom packet. After I sheathed him I straddled over him and positioned him at my entrance, smiling down at him. I began lowering down so incredibly slowly, watching his mouth drop open in a silent look of pleasure.

"W-Wow. You are really t-tight. How are you so tight after doing this for a living?" he asked, panting as I seated myself fully onto him. I loosened the top of my corset and let my breasts fall out, making him moan in appreciation as I leaned forward.

"That's just how I am. I've always been tight. Do you like it?" I asked as I began to very slowly raise and lower onto him. He whimpered, nodding his head as he gripped my hips. He stared down and watched his dick disappear inside me over and over again until I leaned forward and let my hard nipple caress his lips. I was usually good at faking pleasure but very real pleasure began to take over, causing me to let out actual moans. When the first one slipped out it seemed to excite him more, making him throb inside me. He opened his mouth, eagerly sucking on my nipple as I thrusted back and forth on his cock. I could feel the warmth pooling in my belly, my pussy tightening as my climax began building.

"God you're getting so fucking tight!" he moaned, making me throb around him.

"You are so thick and big inside me. Ughh you feel so good. You're going to make me cum all over your dick." I moaned, my thighs quivering at the fast approaching climax.

"Fuck, if you cum, I won't last. Make me cum. I need to cum so fucking bad." he practically begged, his body tensing. I began breathing heavy before I called out his name, my body spasming into an intense orgasm, white hot heat spreading all through my body.

"C-Cum for me! I want you to cum in me." I groaned, my legs shaking as I leaned forward slightly and carded one hand into his hair, tugging it very gently.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck...I'm cumming...oh God I'm cumming!" he moaned, gripping my hips tightly, digging his fingertips into my skin. I kept moving, feeling him throb repeatedly, his body twitching and convulsing in pleasure, his muscles tense. I swear his orgasm lasted such a long time before I felt his body relax. When it did, I slipped off of him and pulled his condom off, amazed at how much he filled it. I tyed it in a knot and threw it and the wrapper in the trash that was next to the bed. I slipped my panties back on before getting back up on the bed and placing a few soft kisses along his body and on his neck, the last one landing gently on his lips.

"I'm in shock I think." he said, laying there with his arms over his head.

"Why is that?" I asked, resisting the urge to giggle. Here this big, strong, cold blooded killer was reduced to a puddle next to me, all from soft touches.

"I've never had sex like that before. That was intense. I mean, you think the rough stuff that I love so much and what I'm used to would be more intense than that but...I mean wow. You really know your stuff." he laughed. Although part of me felt slightly confident and cocky about that, part of me felt like absolute shit because of it.

"Thanks." I said, laying there still.

"Chim's girls could learn a thing or two from you. Once they actually start working for him, we don't sleep with 'em anymore but they kinda audition for one or two of us. None of the ones I've auditioned have come anywhere near that." he chuckled rolling over.

"Yeah, well I think part of it comes naturally, and part of it comes with skill developed over time. I've been doing this shit a long time, unfortunately. Too long." I said, staring up at the ceiling. I could feel him looking over at him, observing me, but I didn't want to make eye contact.

"How long?" he asked, sitting up slightly and putting his arms behind his head.

"Long enough. My uncle made me take on my first client at fifteen." I said, crossing my legs at the ankles.

"Damn. Looks like we all had a rough start to life, huh?" he said, closing his eyes.

"What about you?" I asked, my curiosity now getting the better of me, although I knew I should have shut up.

"Story for another day, little bird. You wore me the fuck out. Get some sleep and maybe I'll tell you in the morning." he said with a yawn.

"Alright. Goodnight, Jeongguk." I said, rolling onto my side, and getting underneath the covers.

"Night y/n." he said, making me startled to hear my name actually coming from his mouth. It wasn't but a minute or two before he was snoring away, the sounds of his relaxation eventually causing me to drift into a restful sleep of my own.

________________________  
________________________

 


	7. Chapter 7

I woke the next morning and almost panicked for a brief moment, not remembering where I was.  Jeongguk's arm was slung over me, his face buried in my neck, his hard body pressed against me.  After the sleep fog started to lift from my brain, I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into the pillow again, enjoying being lazy.  I don't know how long I laid there until I felt him finally start to stir against me, groaning and stretching.  I rolled over onto my back and looked at his sleepy face, wanting to crack a grin.  He looked more like a little boy than a tough man, making my inner self want to squeal at his cuteness.

"Morning." I said, stretching slightly.

"Morning little bird.  Damn, I can't remember the last time I slept that well." he said, as he rolled up onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing his eye.

"I can safely say the same." I agreed, somehow feeling safer here than I ever did at my uncle's.

"That doesn't say much for Seungri if you slept better here.  He must be an even bigger asshole than I give him credit for." he said, leaning more into the pillow.

"You have no idea." I said, looking over at him.  He looked at me for a moment before rolling onto his back, letting out a sigh.

"I can't keep you too long. Tae has some intel he wants you to go over with him today." he said, closing his eyes again.

"You all seem really close." I said, looking over at him.

"We are.  We are like brothers, really.  Been together since I was...shit...13? I think? Fuck I can't remember.  A long time anyway." he replied, a little smirk dancing across his lips.

"What?" I asked, looking at his face.

"Look, you're a nice girl and all, but you still belong to the enemy, ya know?  I can't go around giving you too much info about us and all." he said, sitting up.

"If you haven't noticed, I am providing as much intel as possible to take down said enemy.  I have no desire to return there." I responded, sitting up as well.  I let my feet dangle off of the bed for a moment before placing them on the floor and standing up, stretching.

"You are like the top dog's niece, why the hell wouldn't you want to go back?" he asked, getting up out of bed as well.

"That doesn't mean anything.  All I have ever been to him is something to be traded, sold, borrowed, used, abused, you name it.  The fact that I am his niece means he held me to a higher standard.  When that higher standard wasn't met, or I happened to fail in some way...there are a lot of ways you can inflict pain on a person that doesn't leave marks." I said, almost wincing to myself at the thought of some of the past things I had to endure.

"I am well versed in those ways.   If what you say is true, then I hope we can work together to bring that fucker down." he said, giving me a serious look.

"So do I." I said, putting my robe back on.

"Alright, well let me take you to get a shower and then Chanyeol will bring you to Taehyung.  Word to the wise, he keeps odd hours with his hacking and tracking so he can be a little quirky sometimes.  Don't mind it though, he just doesn't get out much." he said, slipping on his pants. 

"Trust me, I am sure he is tame compared to most of my clientele.  You were a welcome change." I said, grinning.

"Likewise." he winked, opening the door.  He led me back downstairs to the bathroom, giving me one more wink before walking off to the kitchen.  I almost found myself borderline daydreaming as I took my shower, reliving the moments of last night.  It was a nice change and so far, Bangtan was treating me with more respect than my uncle and his crew ever had.  After I showered, I wrapped in my towel and was escorted to my room to change into some clothes.  I slipped on a silver lacy bra and panty set, trimmed in a soft purple, and slipped on a pair of shorts and a thin shirt over it.  When I opened the door, Chanyeol was waiting to escort me back across the open area to the door Taehyung came out of the first day I saw him.  Chanyeol knocked and then stood to the side as I heard a rustling around inside.  Taehyung appeared at the door a minute later, looking like an adorable mess.  His hair was sticking up every which way, wearing a baggy v-neck t-shirt and sweats, his eyes tired.  

"Oh, hey, um...sorry. C-Come on in." he said, backing up and opening the door.  I walked inside as he closed the door behind us, staring at all the monitors covering the croweded desk.  He rushed ahead, grabbing a bunch of newspapers off of the extra desk chair, pulling it out for me to sit in. 

"Thank you." I said as I sat down, crossing my legs and leaning back, swiveling back and forth.  He cleared his throat and sat down in the chair next to me silently, bringing up some screens with some faces on them. 

"So um, can you tell me who these men are?" he asked, pointing to the three monitors in front of me.  I looked between them, almost wanting to roll my eyes.  I knew that this was a test, because these were all very well known faces within my uncle's organization.

"Taehyung, if you are wanting to test me, you might want to skip to the deeper seeded members of the organization.  This is a little too basic." I said, smirking at him.

"Alright, fair enough.  What about this one?" he asked, showing me a henchman that made my stomach clench. 

"That is Youngbae.  He is my uncle's right hand man.  He is more behind the scenes but he is the one that keeps things moving.  If you had any dealings with my uncle in person, you probably would have seen him. Don't let his angel face fool you, he is a devil in disguise." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I don't do field work." he said, looking at me out of the side of his eye, shifting in his seat.

"What about this one?" he asked, clicking to the next screen.

"That is Bang Yongguk.  He is loyal to my uncle, but if we ever need fresh intel, he is one man that we can get it from, because if there is one person he is more loyal to than my uncle, it's me." I said, leaning forward, almost smiling at the picture of the man on the screen.

"Really? You think?" he asked, raising one eyebrow, wiping his palms on his sweats.

"I know so.  All the times where my uncle tossed me to a client to seal a deal, not caring what happened, how rough they were, how mistreated I was or how badly I needed aftercare...Yongguk was there.  He took care of me." I said, still swiveling back and forth.   He looked at me, his eyebrow still raised as he grabbed a phone out of a drawer next to him.

"Prove it." he said, tossing the phone on my lap. 

"Wait, what?  You're going to let me make an actual phone call?" I asked, holding the phone in my hand.

"Yes.  There is zero way for that phone to be tracked, and I will be recording the call, so prove it." he said, staring at me for a brief second before looking back at the computer.  I started dialing his number quickly, holding it up to my ear, my heart beating faster than it probably should.

_"Guk."_

"Yongguk?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

" _Y/N?  Is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me." I said, as I heard him let out a sigh.

_"Where the hell have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you! We found Jonah.  Are you safe? Are you alright?"_

"I'm safe, yes.  I can't tell you where I am, but I'm ok." I said, swallowing hard.

_"Thank God.  I've been worried sick."_

"Did....did Seungri even look for me?" I asked, not even knowing why I bothered, because deep down, I already knew the answer.

_"I mean, he sent his guys looking when you didn't come back, but when they reported back about Jonah, he assumed the worst, and called the guys back to base."_

"Let me guess, he has a replacement already working my list, huh?" I said, scoffing.

_"You know Seungri.  He brought Diamond in the next morning."_

"Diamond, of course.  I should have known.  Anyway,  Look, is there anything going on with Zi Tao that I need to know about?  I mean I know when the deal was made last week, Seungri doubled his stockpile.  Did something more happen that I don't know about?" I asked, chewing on my thumbnail.

_"Alright, he made contact again yesterday,  and he is looking to arrange another heavy arms drop next week.  A deal hasn't been finalized yet, but Seungri looks like he will accept the terms of the deal Tao laid out."_

"Thank you, Yongguk.  Hey look, I gotta go but I will call again when I can, alright?  Take care of yourself." I said, almost feeling choked up.

" _You too, please stay safe."_

"I will do my best.  Goodbye." I replied as I ended the call.  I placed the phone back on the desktop next to V's hand, folding my hands and placing them in my lap. 

"Well, as long as I can confirm the intel, it looks like we might have ourselves a valuable informant." he said, typing a few things into the computer.  I sat there silently as I just swiveled my chair back and forth, watching him work, his eyes focused on the screen.  Every few seconds however, I noticed him glance at me out of the corner of his eye, shifting in his chair.

"You seem nervous." I said, uncrossing my legs.

"What? Nervous?" he asked, glancing over me and swallowing hard.

"Yes, nervous.  Do I make you nervous Taehyung?" I asked, leaning forward slightly, resting my elbows on my knees.  The loose neckline of my shirt hung low, exposing my cleavage, making his eyes dart down and then dart back up to my face before he shifted in his seat again.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he said, looking back at the screen.

"You don't spend time around a lot of girls, do you?" I asked, smirking slightly at his demeanor.

"I-I mean I do sometimes." he said, wiping his hands on his sweatpants again.

"You're not a virgin are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?! No! What the fuck?! Why the hell would you say that?!" he asked, turning to look at me.

"Ok that was dumb, I'm sorry.  You are hot, so obviously not a virgin.  Is it because I am a prosititute?" I asked, shifting to sit straight

"No, I help audition some of Chim's girls sometimes." he said, swallowing again.  He really was nervous!  I found it endearing and kind of cute. 

"When was the last time?" I asked, pressing the matter further.

"I don't fucking know, ok?! Jesus, just leave it, alright?!" he almost snapped at me.  I hit a nerve, that was for sure.  It was then I decided that I needed to break through to him, get him past this nervous stage.  Without saying another word, I got up from my chair and stood beside V.  He looked up at me, his eyes going wide as I straddled him, my face inches from his.  He leaned back as far as he could in the chair, his hands up in surrender as I watched his adam's apple bob with a hard swallow.

"It's ok, Taehyung.  You don't have to be nervous around me." I said softly, as his body stayed rigid. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice breathy.

"I'm going to help you."

_________________________  
_________________________

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"He-Help me? Help me how?" he asked, still frozen in the same position. 

"You can touch me, Tae." I said as I picked my hands up and grabbed his, resting them on my hips.  He held his hands frozen there as I slowly moved my hands into his hair and started carding my fingers through it, making him stiffen at the feeling.  He stayed completely rigid at first, his breathing getting faster for a moment until I continued to softly run my fingers through his hair.  I noticed his eyes close for a second or two before he opened them again. I softly ran my hands down from his hair to the nape of his neck and onto the sides, eventually letting them come to rest on his shoulders.

"Relax, Taehyung.  It's alright, just close your eyes and relax." I said in a soothing voice, running my hands up and down his shoulders and chest.  He let his tongue dart out to wet his lips as he nodded shakily and closed his eyes.  He let out a shaky breath as I continued to run my hands up and down his neck and back up into his hair.  I could feel him already getting aroused underneath me, making me smile as I let my hands come to rest on his broad shoulders.

"That feels nice." He said, his breathing slowing down, as I felt him shift below me slightly. 

"Good, that's the point.  I want to make you relaxed and feel like there is no reason to be nervous with me.  Are you starting to feel more relaxed?" I asked, still running my fingers through his hair.

"Kinda...yeah." he said, his voice slightly  rough.  I watched him swallow as he licked his lips slightly, letting his mouth hang open a little bit. I very slowly placed my lips against his, kissing him gently. He left his lips slack as he sucked in a quick breath through his nose and almost whimpered as continued kissing him. I kissed him softly like this for a minute or two until he gently started to kiss me back, his hands gripping my hips a little more.  As I felt his kissing began to get just a little more passionate, but just barely, I shifted my hips on him slightly.  He gasped through his nose and gripped my hips tightly his cock twitching underneath me.  He pulled back and searched my eyes for a second before taking one hand off of my hips and placing it on the back of my neck, rushing in, kissing me deeper.  He slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me whimper for a moment, even surpising myself.  It was as if that triggered something in him, making his confidence start to boost. He began to deepen the kiss even more as his hands began to roam my body. I allowed my hands to move up and down his torso, feeling him tremble under my touch.  I rocked my hips against him again slightly, this time, hearing him let out a clear grunt, deep and gravely.  His hands begin sliding up under the edge of my shirt just barely, his long fingers tentitively brushing up on the skin.

"Tae, what would you like?  Is there anything you've ever wanted to do with a woman that you've never done before?" I asked, grinding against him slightly.

"I..." he breathed, panting as I felt him throbbing through our pants against my core.

"What?  I won't judge you, or tease you. Tell me." I said, slipping my shirt off over my head as he sat there, breathing hard.

"I want to taste you." he said, licking his lips.  Fucking hell. 

"You've never gone down on a woman before?" I asked, grinding against him again as he groaned.

"N-no.  When we audition Chim's girls, it's about them pleasing us.  I wanna t-taste you...so much. Can I, please?" He asked, staring at my lips.  I nodded and slipped off of his lap and started to slide my pants off, letting them pool at my feet.  I was more than willing to let him since it rarely if ever happened with clients.  He reached a slightly shaky hand forward and brushed one finger up the damp crotch of my panties.

"Oh my God, you are wet already?" He asked, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"You did it, Taehyung.  You aroused me." I smiled, hooking my thumbs in my panties and sliding them down.  I pushed back his keyboard and mouse and sat on the edge of his desktop, parting my legs.  I saw his cock twitch as he let out a hard breath, staring down at my parted legs.  He wiped his palms on his pant legs as he slipped from his computer chair to his knees.  He leveled his face right in front of my womanhood, looking up at me with glossed eyes, his lips parted.  I put one hand behind me and leaned back against it and as I took the other hand and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Go ahead, it's ok." I smiled, wanting to reassure him.  He nodded and placed a soft kiss against my folds, making me hum in appreciation.  I didn't expect too much since it was his first time doing it but gasped when his tongue glided inside my folds and slipped over my already swollen clit. He removed his tongue and looked up at me, backing up.

"W-was that wrong?" He asked, licking his lips.

"No, that was perfect. You hit just the right spot." I said in a breathy voice.  He nodded and moved back in right away, picking up right where he left off. I started moaning as I gripped his hair a little tighter, moving my hips forward as he flicked his tongue faster.  He hummed, making my moaning become louder as I felt the vibrations add to the pleasure.  He slipped two of his long fingers inside me, making me groan loudly, jutting my hips forward hard, panting as he began thrusting them in and out. He curled them upwards and began rubbing them inside my clenching walls, making me tremble.  He continued this pace for several minutes, varying the speed, slowly driving me insane. I felt pleasure pooling, feeling a climax building as he kept up this pace, until he sucked my clit into his mouth.  He buried his face further into me, sucking on me as he let his tongue roll over my clit while he looked up at me.

"Fuck! Tae, you're gonna make me cum..." I warned in a high pitched, shaky voice.  He hummed loudly and thrust his fingers deep, curling upward, making me fall apart.  I moaned so loudly, shaking and thrusting my hips forward.  He continued his ministrations until I whimpered, trying to pull away from him.  He pulled away, licking his fingers clean and wiping his face off before he stood up.

"That was so awesome." He grinned as I still sat there panting.  I nodded in agreement, as I lowered my legs and stood, my legs feeling a bit like Jello.

"That was perfect, really.  Is it everything you thought it would be?" I asked, still feeling out of breath.

"Better.  My cock is painfully hard right now, all because of you. You tasted so good!" He groaned, gripping his hard on through his pants.

"Now I am going to take care of you.  Do you have any condoms in here?" I asked, as I slipped my hands under the edge of his shirt and slipped it over his head.

"Bottom left drawer of the desk." He motioned, pulling his sweatpants down. As I leaned down to grab one, I noticed the size of his cock straining against his boxer briefs.  It was very...very large and there were wet patches all over the thin material.  I stood and walked back over, pressing my body up against his.  I rubbed his erection through his boxer briefs for a moment surpised at how damp they actually felt.  He slid them down , revealing his length to me as he stood there, breathing heavily, his eyes heavy with lust.  I looked down and I swear my mouth must have dropped open at actually seeing it bared in all its glory.  He was very thick, long and dripping precum, making me salivate.  As I ripped open the condom packet, I looked back up into his heavy eyes, him licking his lips again.

"How would you like to do this?  What would make you feel the best, hmmm?" I asked as I gripped his cock with one hand and began to slowly slide the condom down his length with the other.  His eyes rolled shut as he panted for second, before looking me deep in the eyes.  A flush spread across his cheeks as he stared down at my chest.  I then realized my bra was still on, making me grin at his reaction, so I stepped back and unhooked it, letting it drop to the floor.  I saw his cock twitch again resting up against his belly as he went to grip it.  His balls looked painfully tight and dark at this point as he grunted, biting down on his lip.

"C-Can you get back up on the desk like you were?" he asked, his voice rough and breathy.  I nodded and sat back on the desktop, scooting to where my ass was almost hanging off the edge, spreading my legs wide for him . He walked slowly towards me and angled his dick towards my sopping wet entrance.  I concentrated on his face as I saw him lick his lips and felt his head sliding up and down my folds, making me gasp, and my pussy clench around nothing.  I grabbed behind my knees and drew them up to my chest so he could have a clear view of what he was doing to me.  He groaned as he circled my entrance with his head before pushing it into me, making me moan.  As he sunk in deeper, I dropped my head back, breathing heavily as his girth stretched me in ways I hadn't been stretched in a long time.  When he had bottomed out, I could feel his tip hitting my cervix, making me tremble and want to stiffen.  I wrapped my legs around his waist as he gently gripped my hips and began thrusting in and out of me. 

"Oh fuck!! Tae!!" I groaned as I gripped his shoulders, leaning my forehead against it.

"You like this?" he asked, still keeping his thrusts going at the same pace.

"Yes, you are so good.  Tae you are fucking me so good!" I groaned, my nails starting to dig into the skin of his shoulders slightly.

"Mmm you feel so good too.  You make me want to do this all the time." he moaned, thrusting with more force, our skin slapping together, echoing off of the walls of the small room.  He looked deep in my eyes and closed the distance, kissing me softly as he continued thrusting, his tongue, playing with mine as he huffed out breaths through his nose.  I broke the kiss to gasp for air as my pussy throbbed around his hardened length. 

"Fuck fuck fuck." he groaned as he stilled his hips, resting his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. I felt him throbbing inside me, his body stiffened and trembled as he tried to hold back his orgasm, scrunching his eyes shut.  I slid my hands down over his and grabbed them, pulling them up and resting them on my tits to distract him for a moment.  He let out a harsh breath before lowering his head and sucking one nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth.  I whimpered, feeling my pussy tighten around his hardness, as he continued to suck on my nipple.  I started clenching around him, making him grunt and stand back up straight, gripping my hips again.  He resumed thrusting in my tightened pussy, making me drop my head forward on his shoulder as I whimpered.  I wrapped my arms back around his back and tightened my legs around him as I felt my orgasm building ridiculously fast.

"T-Tae...gonna cum..." I panted as I felt my entire body tensing in pleasure.

"Let's cum together.  I can't hold back anymore either." he moaned, his thrusting becoming slightly irregular.

"Oh God, fuck!  Cum for me Tae!" I almost screamed as he reached his thumb between us and circled my sensitive swollen clit.  My body fell apart around him, spasming and shaking violently, clenching around his hardened cock over and over. 

"Mnnnn cumming." he whimpered as his entire body went stiff.  He tried to keep moving his hips as best he could, but they would jerk in sporadic thrusts as he rode out his orgasm.    By time we were both done, both of our bodies were trembling with overwhelming pleasure.  He stepped back slowly, pulling his softening cock out of my pussy and taking off his condom.

"That was incredible, Taehyung.  Was that what you wanted?" I asked, beginning to dress again.

"It was really great, but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" I asked, a little nervous that I somehow failed him or left him unsatisfied in some way.

"It was over way too fast. I don't do this with Chim's girls, but you are different.  So I've always been one of the rare guys who kind of likes..." he trailed off again, blushing as he started putting his clothes back on.

"You just fucked me silly, and you are still too shy to tell me what you like?" I asked, smiling.

"I kind of like to cuddle after...you know..." he said, looking down at the floor as he slipped his baggy shirt over his head.  I felt my heart ache for a brief moment at his request, his softness being something I never had come across in all my years doing this.  I waited until he pulled his pants up and leaned forward, placing a peck on his cheek before smiling at him.

"Well then, let's go cuddle." I replied. He got a huge smile on his face that again made me hurt inside.  If there was one thing I was sure about it was this; Taehyung did not belong here. Not at all.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	9. Chapter 9

There was a door I didn't even notice on the other side of the small room we were in, that Tae led me through.  It opened up into his large bedroom that was very dimly lit with a couple small lamps, but still decorated in the ultra-modern fashion.  He climbed up on the bed, and I climbed up after him, laying on my back. He swallowed before resting his head on my chest and wrapping an arm around my waist, nuzzling his head against my breasts.

"Mmmm see, this is what I like.  It's just warm and comforting." he sighed, pulling close to me.  I ran my fingers softly through his hair, making him let out a hum of enjoyment at the feeling.

"It is nice.  But Taehyung, I have a question, and I kind of hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries by asking it..." I said softly, trailing off.

"Well, I won't know until you ask." he said, chuckling slightly.

"True.  No I just...you seem so different than everyone else." I started, and felt him go rigid against me.

"I get that a lot.  People say I'm weird...it's why I don't interact with them a lot." he said softly.

"No no, I don't mean like that.  First of all, being completely honest, I don't see this so called  weirdness that they are talking about.  But no, what I was talking about, is that everyone else seems pretty obvious in this lifestyle once they start talking.  You don't.   You seem like you don't belong." I said, chewing on my lip.

"I guess I don't, really.  I mean, I just do surveillance, and IT and tech...that kind of stuff.  I really don't like all the violence and anger and all that.  That is why I keep to myself in here and don't do field work or anything.  Don't get me wrong, I love all those guys in there, but what landed me in Juvie, and what landed all of them in Juvie are all completely different things." he rambled. I was shocked he was opening up to me so easily when Jungkook had been so tight lipped about their past.

"Wait, you all went to Juvie?" I asked, curious about where this conversation was going to go.

"Yeah, that is where we all met.  Jin kinda looked out for us all, took care of us since he was older than all of us.  He said if we all look after each other and stick with each other and help each other out, we can accomplish a lot of things together.  I didn't know the other guys' backgrounds, but they were all really nice too, and I got really close with em.  So, when we all got out, we stuck together.  We had nothing and no one and no where to go, so we used our skills to get us what we needed, just to survive at first.  Then it just kind of snowballed from there We never expected it to get like this, and frankly, I don't really like it." he said, his voice soft now.

"Have you ever told them how you feel?" I asked, feeling him go rigid again.

"No, I would never.  They all love what they do.  Besides, we are in it so deep now, I don't think there will ever be a way to make a clean break.  We have too many enemies, your uncle being the main one.  If we could just get him to leave us alone, cut the head off of the snake, I have a feeling the others would dissipate.  But, it won't happen that way.  It never does." he sighed, resting more against me.

"So Tae, what did you end up in Juvie for?" I asked, trying to change the subject, feeling depressed at the thought.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." he said, his voice getting darker, quieter.

"Oh, ok.  Sorry." I said, still running my fingers through his hair.

"It's ok.  But y/n, I wanted to ask you something too, if that's ok." he said, pausing as I couldn't help but appreciate how respectful he was.  This was something I truly wasn't used to but was almost afraid to get  used to at the same time.

"You can ask me anything, Taehyung.  I appreciate how you have been honest with me, and I will do the same for you." I said, smiling.

"Yongguk...you said that he took care of you when you needed help pretty much.  How did that start?" he asked, his voice soft.  I had to reisist the urge to physically shiver at the memory, but swallowed and let out a slow sigh before delving in to this.

"It was when I was 16.  Yongguk had just recently started to work for my uncle and  I had not seen him before that.  Seungri had struck a particularly good deal with someone and to show how much he appreciated the deal, of course, he had me sleep with the client.  Well this client had a think for choking.  I don't mind some minor choking, but this guy...this guy was not like that.  He was fucking me and choking me hard, cutting off almot all of my air supply at first.  But the closer he got to orgasm, the tighter his grip got until eventually, I couldn't breath.  I tapped his arm several times to give him the signal, but he didn't stop.  He was to worried about chasing his high that he didn't realize that I couldn't breathe.  I eventually started smacking at his arm, pinching at skin, pulling on his arm, but I felt weaker by the second.  I eventually passed out, and woke up to Yongguk giving me mouth to mouth.  He said my heart had stopped and I stopped breathing.  He came in apparently after the client rushed out of there in a really big hurry, thinking he killed me.  I couldn't move for a while, but he cleaned me up and dressed me again and carried me back to my room." I said, keeping my voice calm throughout the whole thing. 

"Y/N, that's horrible.  What the fuck did Seungri do about that?" he asked, lifting his head up to look at me.

"Nothing.  The client apparently paid him enough to make retaliation more harmful than good.  Plus, I was nothing to him." I said, shrugging. 

"Does he still treat you like that?" he asked, his voice a little softer.

"Pretty much.  He has eased up a little bit because my attitude has gotten more feisty with age, and I don't allow myself to be stepped on as easily, but ultimately, in the end, the result is the same.  If I bitched too much about something, I was reminded of what an ungreatful little whore I was and how I should be thankful to him." I said, tearing my gaze from his.

"If that is the case, I am glad that you came to be here.  I know we are all not the greatest company to keep, and this lifestyle still is not one that you would choose to be in, more than likely, but I can promise you that no one here would ever treat you like that.  We are human beings first, despite our reputation. " he said, giving me a soft smile. 

"Thank you.  Honestly Taehyung, I am glad I came to be here too."

________________________  
________________________

 


	10. Chapter 10

Taehyung wound up falling asleep against me, and I didn't have the heart to wake him. I remembered Jeongguk saying he kept odd hours, and figured he probably didn't get much good, quality sleep. I wound up falling asleep after a while as well, not waking until I felt Tae stirring late in the evening.

"Hey, I have a job I have to do, but you're more than welcome to stay and sleep if you want." he said, as he got to his feet, flattening his hair.

"Hmm? Oh, no, that's ok. I think I've slept quite enough. I'll get out of your hair so you can work. But, I enjoyed our day together, Taehyung." I smiled, as I sat up and slipped to the edge of the bed.

"I really did too. I look forward to the next one." he smiled, as he walked towards the door. I stood and stretched, following him to the door as he led me out.

"You know how to get around now, right?" he asked, opening the door out of the office.

"Yeah, I think so. I can always flag someone down if not. Besides, you guys have this place pretty heavily protected so it's not like I would be stupid enough to try anything anyway." I shrugged.

"That it is. Besides, every room is under my surveillance, so....yeah. I hate to rush out but, I am kinda running behind. I'm sure you're probably starved so help yourself to anything in the kitchen, or whatever. I will see you around, y/n." he said, pecking my forehead before rushing to his computers. I chuckled under my breath at seeing him looking a bit flustered again bidding him goodbye as I shut the door. As I turned around I almost bumped smack in to Seokjin, making my heart leap in my throat.

"Oh, sorry." I said, biting my lip and looking downward.

"Ah, I was wondering where you had gotten to. Looks like Taehyung adapted you to his odd hours." he said, quirking his lips in amusement.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly mean to fall asleep." I said, rubbing my arm. He looked as though he was going to say something else, but his phone rang, drawing his attention away. As he walked away from me, answering it, I couldn't help but admire his figure and handsome features. I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen, eating some leftovers from whatever they had eaten for dinner. I finshed eating and went to take a quick shower, dressing in more casual, soft clothes and coming back out to their lounge area. I turned on the tv and relaxed back into the couch, thinking about how I had come to be here. It was such a stark contrast to what life was like back at Seungri's. I was growing accustomed to life in my little bubble here rather quickly...too quickly. It almost made me forget what this lifestyle was really like, until I recieved a sobering reminder a little later that evening. A door slammed shut somewhere in the building followed by the shuffling around of feet on the hard floors. I heard shouts and panting, making me wonder what the commotion was about. I got up from the couch and peeked around the corner as I saw Jeongguk and Yoongi carrying a girl into the main area who couldn't have been much older than I was. One of them had her under the arms, her back leaned against his torso and the other had her knees on each side of his waist, his hands supporting her waist. Her face was ghostly pale, save for the darkening bruise under one of her eyes and the trickle of blood down the side of her cheek, coming from the corner of her mouth. Her reddish brown hair was matted to her forehead with sweat, the rest of her hair, stringy with sweat as well. Her head bobbled with their movements, as they carried her in this direction. I felt sick to my stomach and weak in the knees when I saw the reason for them carrying her like that. A bloody rag was laying on her stomach, no doubt covering some kind of wound.

"Quick, bring her to my desk." Seokjin said, shoving everying off onto the floor, save for a desk lamp. They shuffled over and laid the girl on top of his desk, her whimpering weakly. I walked slowly around the corner as Hoseok came rushing over.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked, looking the girl up and down.

"She was on a job and didn't come back. Chim sent me to check and I found her like this. I called Suga for reinforcements." Jeongguk said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I want you two to go back out and find the fucker responsible for this, we'll take it from here." Seokjin said, motioning to Yoongi and Jeongguk.

"On it." Yoongi responded curtly as he and Jeongguk turned and left without another word.

"You probably don't want to see this." Namjoon said, his voice behind me making me jump.

"It's nothing I'm not used to." I said, still feeling sick to my stomach as I walked closer to the desk to see if there was something I could do to help. I hated being helpless in situations like this, especially when another prositute was involved. I always think: That could have been me. If it was me, I would appreciate kindness from someone, anyone. Seokjin lifted the cloth up to reveal a deep, wide stab wound, blood still trickling out of it. His eyes fluttered shut, letting out a slow sigh.

"J-Hope, is there anything we can give her for the pain?" he asked, looking up at Hoseok.

"I'll go grab something." he said, his face grim. We all knew what that meant. Give her something to ease her passing, that she was beyond help at this point.

"Can I do anything?" I asked, standing near the desk. Jin looked up at me and sighed, looking back down at the girl with frightened eyes.

"You don't know where anything is, so just stay here with her. I have to go get another towel. RM, go get Chim, he will want to be here." he said, walking off. I walked over and slowly grabbed the girl's hand, her frightened and wide eyes meeting mine. I held her hand tightly in mine as I began to push her damp bangs off of her forehead. She was terrified, and had every right to be. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat as I tucked her wet hair behind her ear and pushed the rest of her bangs off of her forehead before enclosing her hand between both of mine.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, staring down at her.

"C-Candy." she barely managed to sputter, a fresh trickle of blood dribbling down her cheek.

"What's your real name, sweetie?" I asked, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Samantha." she whispered, a tear trickling down next to her eyes. I wiped it away for her and resumed holding her hand as I looked at her with a soft smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Samantha. I'm y/n." I said, trying to keep my voice soothing. She tried to give me a small smile before coughing, blood speckling her neck and chest and cheeks. At that moment, Seokjin came over and wiped it off of her and replaced the bloody rag with the fresh towel, pressing down slightly, making her cough and groan more.

"Where is she?! Sam! Oh God, Sam!" Jimin said, running up on the other side of the desk and running his hand back over her head. She looked over at him, tears flowing down her face.

"I've got the pills!" Hoseok shouted, running over with some medication and a little glass of water. He handed them to Jimin as I helped tilt her head up so he could feed her the medication.

"There you go, that will help you honey. Did that fucker do this to you? I should have known better than to let you go to him. Why did you insist so much?" Jimin asked, squeezing her other hand.

"You know...I'm stubborn." she weakly smiled, her mouth shaky as fresh tears fell down her face. Jimin looked upset but he just shook his head and wiped her face off.

"We've been together a long time, babygirl. You've always been so good. Did I always treat you ok? Did I always do right by you?" he asked, searching her face. She nodded slightly, her eyes drooping a little bit.

"Why....do you think....I stayed....so long?" she asked, her smile very wide. She lolled her head to the side to look at me.

"Are....you new?" she asked, her eyes getting a little glossy.

"Yes, I am. My other name is Velvet." I smiled at her, squeezing her hand, realizing it was easier than trying to explain my situation to a dying girl.

"Chim's....so nice. He....treats us.....so good. Just.....stay faithful." she said, nodding at me slightly.

"I will, no worries there. " I said, smiling at her. She looked back to Jimin who placed a kiss on her forehead as she coughed again, her body spasming slightly. I bit my lip, knowing it wouldn't be long now. Her breathing became more shallow as she looked over at Jimin, and smiled. He smiled back at her and ran a thumb back and forth over her cheek , cupping it gently. She seemed genuinely happy, as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She took a few more short shallow breaths, but they suddenly stopped and her hand went limp in mine, her head heavy against Jimin's hand. Seokjin reached around and felt for a pulse, closing his eyes and shaking his head with a soft sigh. I laid her hand against her torso as Jimin's face turned into and angry glare. He let go of her and grabbed the small glass off of the desk.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" he yelled, throwing it across the room and shattering it against the wall.

"She has been with you a long time, hadn't she Chim?" Hosoek asked, looking down at the girl with a saddened face.

"She was one of my first girls. She came to work for me after Leo tossed her aside like she was fucking nothing. But I knew better. I saw the potential in her. They better catch the fuckface that did this, because so help me God, he won't live to see another morning." Jimin growled, punching his fist down on the desk.

"Was he anyone of any significance?" Namjoon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he was. He was a top tier client, so we might face backlash for this. He came to me a few years back, stating he had burned a few bridges and needed a new girl. He had been a little rough with a few of my girls in the past, and I had given him warning that I was going to give him one last girl. She liked it especially rough, so I though she would make a good match for him. I told him if he harmed her in any way, or if it became too much for her and she called it quits, he wasn't getting any more from me. I am assuming he has done this with other girls as well. At this point, I don't give a fuck. You don't fuck with Bangtan! You don't fuck with my girls!" Jimin shouted. While I wasn't usually a violent person, and I hated the lifestyle we lived, I was with Jimin on this one...100%.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hoseok and Namjoon took care of her properly while I helped Seokjin clean up.  Jimin could do nothing but pace.  As we cleaned his desk and starting putting it back together, he looked up at me, stopping my movements for a moment.

"Thank you, for being there for her." he said, his face set in a serious stare.

"You don't have to thank me.  Any human being with common decency would have done the same thing." I said, continuing to put things back on his desk.

"Not necessarily.  But the point being, you didn't have to do that, and you did.   I simply wanted to thank you for your kindness to her." he said, arranging some of the things I was placing up on his desk.

"I just wanted to offer her a little comfort, if I could.  I can only hope if that happens to me some day, someone will do the same for me." I said softly, not looking up at him.

"You think that will happen to you?" he asked, his voice not giving anything away as to what he was thinking.

"I figured it is only a matter of time.  I have had many close calls...far too many for being my age.  Quite frankly, I'm surprised I have made it this far.  I just hope if it does...I'm not all alone when it happens. That someone, even if they are a stranger, can at least offer me a little kindness before I go." I said as I put the last few objects on his desk.  He looked at me, his expression blank, but before another word could be said, a shout from Jimin made us both jump.

"They got the fucker!  They are on their way with him.  I was going to send him straight to the basement, but I want him brought up here first." he said, cracking his knuckles.  Taehyung came out of the room slowly, walking over to Seokjin and handing him a file. The tensions in the room seemed to be high as we all waited for them to get back. 

"Hosoek, what is the basement?" I asked, as he came to stand beside me.  An evil little smile came over his face as he crossed his arms.

"I shouldn't really discuss such things with a lady.  However, I am sure with you being who you are, you have seen your fair share of horrifying shit.  Let's just put it this way; when someone goes in the basement, they never come out again." he said, giving me a serious and intense stare.  I nodded in understanding, knowing that Seungri had a warehouse like that.  Whenever he said to take someone to the warehouse, that person was never seen or heard from ever again.  Our conversation was interrupted by a bang followed by grunted and muffled yells.  Jimin stood there cracking his neck and closed his eyes, letting out slow breaths.  As Yoongi and Jeongguk dragged the man into the room, gagged and his hands bound, I felt all breath go out of my lungs.  I grabbed at my throat and dropped to one knee, gasping for air.

"Y/N?!  Y/N!  What's wrong?!" Hoseok asked, kneeling beside me, patting my back.  The tensions in room shifted to me as I tried to calm myself and breathe.  I stared hard into the man's eyes, my breath still not seeming to find me.  Namjoon came over and kneeled on the other side of me, putting his hand on my back and grabbing the hand I had around my throat.  He lowered that hand and gripped my face, turning it to him.

"Hey!  Y/n!!  You can breathe!!! Focus!" he said loudly, over my heartbeat pouding in my ears.  I stared into his eyes as I slowly felt my lungs loosen and my breathing return to normal, my body shaking.  It went from a shaking of fear to a shaking of anger, rage and hatred in a matter of moments.  I slowly turned to look at the man tied up again, my body trembling in a desire to end this man.

"YOU!" I screamed, lunging in his direction.  I connected my fist with his face as Yoongi and Jeongguk looked at me with startled expressions.  I wrapped both of my hands around his neck and squeezed as hard as I could, hearing him let out coughs and gagging sounds through his gag, his face already turning a little red.

"Y/N!" Seokjin yelled from across the room, but I didn't pay attention.  I just wanted to end this fucker.

"How does it feel, huh?  You like having someone choke the life out of you?! " I screamed in his face as I tightened my grip with shaky hands, feeling his windpipe closing within my hands.

"Y/N!!" Jimin shouted, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back.  I struggled to try to hang on to his throat, but was yanked away, the man sputtering and coughing, gasping for breath.  I fought Jimin, screaming to try to get back at him.

"NO!  You don't get to tap out mother fucker!  You don't get to breathe!!  Not until your heart fucking stops!!" I screamed, still fighting Jimin.

"Take him to the basement." Jimin said over my screams as Yoongi and Jeongguk dragged him away, me still struggling.

"NO!  LET ME AT HIM!" I screamed, shoving against Jimin.  Taehyung, came into my vision and gave me a sad look, as I stopped fighting in Jimin's impossibly tight grip, realizing I wasn't getting out of it.

"Was....was that the guy you told me about?" Tae asked, making everyone look his direction.  I nodded, wiping angry tears away, my body still shaking in Jimin's tight hold.

"The one and only.  If we are voting on ways to kill him, I say one of you strangles him  while the other stabs him like he did to that poor girl." I say, my voice dripping with toxins. 

"Hyung...you know I don't advocate for violence, but...you shouldn't have pulled her away." Taehyung said, looking at Jimin.  I felt his grip lessen on me as I yanked away from him.

"I want my damn justice!" Jimin said, looking at Tae like he was crazy.

"Believe it or not, she has more cause than you." he replied, making Jimin's eyes go wide as he looked over at me.

"How?!  You want to explain that shit to everyone?" Jimin asked looking at me.

"Not really!" I shouted, just wanting to put this whole thing behind me.

"Ok, let me reword that; You better tell us what the fuck that was!" Jimin shouted back, his body tense.  I wanted to punch him.  I knew he was angry and he had every right to be, but couldn't he just take Taehyung's word for it and leave it alone?

"You know what? Fine.  I don' t know when stabbing came in to play, or when that sick fuck got in to trying to kill hookers for amusement but if it weren't for one of my uncle's men, he would have killed me too.  Technically, he did.  He choked me during sex so hard he completely cut of my oxygen and stopped my heart.   It didn't matter how many times I tapped his arm, pinched it, struggled, kicked....he didn't fucking care.  He knew what he was doing, and did it anyway.  If my uncle's man wouldn't have found me when he did, I would have died.  He restarted my heart and gave me mouth to mouth." I said, feeling the fight start to leave my body.

"Seungri did nothing to retaliate either.  The man apparently payed him enough, and retaliation wouldn't be benifitial." Tae added.  Jimin stared at me for a moment, before lowering his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"I promise, he will pay." he said, his hands balling into fists.

"See that he does." Seokjin said, nodding at Jimin.  Jimin nodded in response and walked out the way Yoongi and Jeongguk dragged the man.  Hoseok put and arm around me, and walked me towards the living room.

"Come on, dollface." he said, sitting me on the couch.  We stayed in silence for a few moments until Namjoon broke it with a yawn.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"A little after one in the morning." Jin answered, looking at his watch.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed.  Goodnight all." he responded, walking away without much more fanfare.

"I really need to get back to work.   Goodnight everyone." Taehyung said, giving me a sad smile.

"So sweetheart, do you want something for anxiety or something to help you sleep?" J-Hope asked, looking at me in all seriousness.

"No thanks.  I'm not really sleepy, besides, I stay away from pills if I can help it." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Well you might, but not everyone does.  Jimin is gonna need something for anxiety or he is never gonna sleep.  I will put it on his nightstand so please make sure he takes it, alright?" he asked, standing up and stretching.

"O-Oh, yeah, right...sure." I said, feeling nausea roll through me again.  It was a new day and new person, meaning I would be with Jimin today.

"Night sweet cheeks." he said, winking at me before walking off towards the stairs.  That just left Jin and I alone in the living room, sitting there in silence.  I was afraid to make eye contact with him, but I could feel him burning holes in me as he stared at me.

"Y/N, I believe this is probably going to be a difficult subject to speak on, but I am afraid it has to be done.  Were you regularly mistreated or abused by Seungri?" he asked, his voice a little softer than ususal.

"Yes, I was, through either direct or indirect actions.  I guess it's easy for him to mistreat someone he doesn't give two shits about." I said, still not making eye contact.

"I see.  In light of this, I want to personally assure you that I will not ransom you.  You belong to Bangtan now, and as long as you are loyal, you don't have to worry about us sending you back." He said, staring at me in expectation.

"I appreciate that.  Full transparency, I have no desire to go back. In the few days I have been here, Bangtan has given me more reasons to be loyal than my uncle ever did." I said, nodding at him.

"Good.  Alright, well I believe I am going to turn in as well. Jimin may be a while but, his room is the first door at the top of the stairs on the right, if you want to wait for him there." Jin said as he stood.  I stood and gave him a soft smile as he bid me goodnight, not being able to help but watch him as he walked away.   I sat back on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to relax after the awful evening everyone had.  I didn't realize how much time had gone by until I heard the front door shut, and the voice of someone I was almost dreading to hear, making my stomach go in knots.  
Jimin was home.

____________________  
____________________

 


	12. Chapter 12

Jeongguk and Yoongi walked in first, followed by a stoic Jimin. I didn't know what to think at first as both Yoongi and Jeongguk walked straight upstairs, leaving Jimin to just stand there. He looked over at me, making my eyes shift to the floor as he let out a sigh. I heard his footsteps and as I looked up just in time to see him reach the couch, sitting down beside me. He searched my face for a moment before digging his cell phone out of his tight pants pocket. It was then that I couldn't help but notice how insanely thick his thighs were in the way his ripped jeans clung to his skin, seeing his muscles ripple as he leaned back over.

"I don't know if you want to see this or not but I took this for you to maybe offer some semblance of closure." Jimin said turning his phone screen to me. It was a fairly tame picture of the man, now deceased, from the chest up, with lifeless eyes and a rope around his neck. My eyes went up to Jimin's as he put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. He just sat there quietly next to me for a moment before I felt his hand on my back, making me jump. He patted and rubbed my back softly, making me almost shiver under the contact. I heard him sigh again as he leaned me over onto him and wrapped that arm around my back. He began patting and rubbing my back again, being very soft and slow. This was the first physical interaction Jimin and I had and it felt so tender it and comforting it almost brought feelings up I didn't allow myself.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, as he turned his face towards me.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked, turning my face towards his. I felt my insides immediately heat up, his face now being only inches from mine.

"I'm sorry you never had anyone to look out for you. I mean, I know shit happens even when you do, like what happened today. But, what happened today was not common place. I look after my girls, I make sure they are OK, I care for them, and it sounds like you never had that. You should have, and I'm sorry that that happened to you. I want to assure you that even though you are not my girl in the sense that you work for me, you are now still my girl. I will look out for you." He said, still rubbing my back. My heart ached so much at that moment, it almost took my breath away, but I wouldn't allow myself to fall for it...not yet. I had too many false promises to blindly believe that he would care for a total stranger.

"Thank you." I said softly, before turning to look back at him. Now that I really payed attention to his features, he looked absolutely exhausted. He searched my eyes just for a moment before leaning forward and placing a soft, lingering kiss on my lips. I felt like I could melt right there from the feeling of his pillowy soft lips gliding over mine. It wasn't a hungry or lustful kiss, just soft and tender. When he pulled away, he left his eyes closed for a moment longer before opening them slowly, locking them on to mine.

"You want to come upstairs with me? I know it's getting really late, and I don't know about you but I'm fucking exhausted." he said, going to stand.

"Sure. J-Hope said he put some medication on your nightstand for you to take so you could sleep." I said, as I stood with him.

"Ah, good. I hate taking that shit, but sometimes I can't sleep if I don't." he said as we began walking up the stairs.

"Hey, I'm not judging." I said, as I caught myself staring at his ass. It was just about eye level since he was a few steps ahead of me and my God I don't think I had ever seen such a glorious ass. As we reached the top of his stairs and entered his room, he let out a slow sigh, taking off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. I tried not to salivate as I stared at his toned back and shoulders, my eyes trailing down to the dip where his lower back curved outward and his ass started.

"Let's just get in bed for now." He said, as he walked over toward his nightstand. I climbed in the opposite side of the bed as he opened the water bottle on his nightstand and took the medication that Hoseok left for him.  

"Jimin, would you like me to give you a massage?  It may help you relax." I offered as he took off his pants, leaving him in his very fitting boxer briefs.  He turned and looked at me, giving me a suspicious expression before opening the bedside drawer.  He wordlessly reached down and grabbed a bottle of lotion and tossed it to me, giving me a slight smile. 

"You don't have to do this, you know." he said, climing on the bed and laying on his stomach.

"I do, but I want to.  Jimin, I have to say, seeing the way you treated her today...it really touched me.  I have been in this business a long time, and never once have I seen a man treat his working girls the way you treated her." I responded as I squirted some lotion in my hands and rubbed it around to warm it up.

"Yeah, well there is more than one reason for that.  I mean, it's just common decency for one.  I know that sounds weird coming from someone who essentially pimps out women for money, but not one of those girls is there against her will." he said, as I placed my hands against his back.  I rubbed his firm muscles with decent pressure, making him groan slightly.

"Don't let me do it too hard." I said as I continued rubbing his back.

"I won't...feels good." he groand as I moved my hands further down.

"I tell you one thing though, if you really do treat them with as much respect and kindness as I saw today, that will certainly inspire loyalty.  Why would they want to stray from that?  If my uncle showed me a shred of what you showed today, I wouldn't have been as easily persuaded to cooperate." I said, working on his lower back, my fingers digging into his soft skin.

"I try.  I have respect for them, to be honest.  I mean, I grew up in this life, so I know firsthand that there is always more to the working woman than meets the eye." he said, grunting in between every couple of words as I continued to massage him.

"Oh really?  How young were you when you were exposed to it, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, working back up to his shoulders.

"I was born into it. My father died when I was so young I don't remember and my mother tried to make ends meet, but couldn't.  My mother was one of the most beautiful woman, but unfortunately, she didn't possess any special skills to get a job working more than a small part time job here or there.  We were always near starvation or losing whatever one room shack we were happening to find.  The one talent she did possess, however, was that she could dance beautifully. Eventually she resorted to stripping when we became absolutely destitute.  That led to the club owner seeing more potential in her than a mere stripper, and asked that she sleep with a high paying client or two every so often.  At first she was adamant she wouldn't, but when we were yet again close to losing the roof over our head, she agreed.  Things worked ok for a while, but then the club owner went into debt, and owed someone a great deal of money.  That someone just so happened to be a pimp, so he struck a deal; my mother for the rest of his debt to be paid off." Jimin said, his voice getting a little groggier as the conversation went on.  I continued to massage him, utterly shocked at the amount he was opening up to me. 

"Wow, I am so sorry to hear that.  I am sure it wasn't easy for either of you." I said, not sure what else I could say at the moment.

"Well, this is where it gets shitty.  The pimp was very demanding, booking my mother up, and she was exhausted all the time.  She would leave me with an old lady who lived above a market down the street from where the pimp lived, and be gone for a good portion of the evening, always coming back with bruises or ring marks around her neck or wrists.  One day, the old lady felt so bad about the state my mother was always in,  she gave her a little money to help her.  She told her she should rest a little, because my mother was beginning to look older than her age. My mother thanked her and took the money, even though I know it was killing her pride.  As we were leaving, she got called back to the pimp's place.  He stated that she lost a client because of something she refused to let him do to her.  The pimp was furious and demanded money.  She said if she gave him her cut, it would be all the money she had for the rest of the week to provide for us.  He said he didn't care, that she would have to figure something out.  When she went to hand him the money, he saw the little bit that the old lady gave us.  He became enraged, stating that she was holding out on him.  She began to explain, but he didn't even let her.  I had to watch as her pimp choked the life right out of her.  I was screaming and I went to lunge for the pimp but his body guard held me back.  I could do nothing, but watch the life leave my mother's eyes, being replaced by a blank, glossy stare into nothingness.  All he did afterwards was turn to me and tell me to learn that lesson.  He told me I was  pretty boy and that I needed to learn from my mother's example.  I passed out, I don't if from shock or rage or what, but when I came to, I was in the alley outside where they apparently had dumped me." he said, his voice coming out slower and slower.

"Jimin...that is so terrible.  I am so sorry you had to go through that." I said, my massaging turning more into gentle caresses of his skin. 

"Thank you.  It was a long time ago, so I'm ok now.  I got the fucker back anyway.  I would have loved to have killed him, but I didn't have it in me back then.  I was too young and inexperienced." he said, almost sounding amused.

"What did you do?" I asked, as I continued the soft touches.

"I castrated the son of a bitch.  It got me landed in Juvie, but it was totally worth it." he chuckled.

"That was easier than murder?" I almost giggled, making him full on laugh.

"I guess so.  What can I say? I was a kid." he laughed, a sound that was truly beautiful.  I continued to just run my hands over his skin until I saw his eyes start to droop.

"I think you are relaxed now." I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. 

"Mmmhmmm.  Thank you, y/n.  Let's just sleep, mkay?" he asked, his voice so slow and heavy.

"Of course.  Get some rest, Jimin.  Sleep well." I said, removing my hand and curling up under the covers.  Not a minute went by and he was sleeping heavily, his face relaxed.  He really was a beautiful man and it made me wonder what his mother looked like.  I laid there thinking about poor, younger Jimin going through all those things, until sleep finally came to me in the early hours of the morning.

___________________________  
___________________________

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke to feel of a warm body pressing against my back, along with gentle kisses behing peppered along my neck.  I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly to see a damp-haired Jimin smiling down at me as he rested his chin on my shoulder.  I scrunched my forehead up in confusion, the fog of sleep still not lifted from my brain entirely.

"Did you shower?" I asked, still sounding groggy. 

"I did. Couldn't sleep." he said between kisses.  I noticed the feeling of more than just his warmth pressing into me, making me wake up a lot quicker.

"I'm sorry you couldn't sleep." I said, swallowing as he kissed up my neck and behind my ear. 

"Don't be sorry!  Between you relaxing me and the medication, I slept amazing.  I haven't slept that well in a long time, actually." he said, his warm breath fanning my ear as he spoke.  I shivered slightly as he ran his warm hand up and down my arm.

"I'm glad to hear it." I said, my voice coming out a little breathy now. 

"Mmm, but when I woke up, I felt so well rested I couldn't sleep anymore.  And now, you see, I have a bit of an issue here that needs to be taken care of." he said as he pressed his groin into my ass slightly,  making me bit my lip. 

"Sounds like that's where I come to the rescue, huh?" I said, flipping over to face him in bed.  He smirked as he leaned in and kissed me, his thick, soft lips making me whimper into the kiss.

"That would be preferable." he said, giving me a breathy laugh as he angled his hips so his erection pressed against me.

"Jimin, let me ask you...when you have sex ususally, it's when you audition girls?  Or do you have a fairly active sex life outside of that?" I asked, as I took my hand and began rubbing his erection over his boxer briefs.  He let out a small grunt and let a few heavy puffs of air come out of his mouth.

"I...um...uh....fuck." he grunted as I slid my hand down inside his boxer briefs and gripped his rock hard length, slowly stroking it.

"What was that?" I asked as I brought my hand up and squeezed over his head, producing a bead of precum.

"Jesus f-, I um usually just audition g-girls.  Because n-not all of them make the c-cut." he breathed, his body twitching slightly as I continuted to rub just his head, squeezing it a little bit.

"Very true.  So tell me then, you usually tell them to show you their best, right? Show you how they can best please a man?" I asked, sliding my hand up and down him again, letting my hand cup his balls and fondle them for a moment before bringing it back up and stroking his shaft.

"Yeah, mmm that's it.  They h-have to show me...oh fuck..." he stopped, talking and groaned lightly as I felt him throb in my hand.

"What do they have to show you?" I asked, smirking a bit.  I was trying to push him, drive him crazy.  I knew what Park Jimin needed for stress relief.

"S-Show me what they can do." he grunted out as I concentrated on his head again. 

"That makes perfect sense.  You know, now that I am thinking about it, I think I knew what you need to feel good." I said, gripping tight on his cock and swirling my thumb around his head.  He groaned and dropped his head back, breathing heavily as I continued the assault on his now dripping erection.  I started kissing along the base of his neck and letting my teeth graze the skin, making him thrust his hips forward into my hand.

"Mmmm could you j-just fuck me already?" he almost whispered before biting down on his lip hard, leaving indention marks with his teeth.  I smirked and removed my hand from his boxer briefs and laid back on my back, looking over at the shocked look on his face.

"Nope, I don't think I will." I said, smirking at him.  His eyes were wide as he stared down at the erection now firmly pushing upwards out of his boxerbriefs. 

"What?" he almost looked angry, gripping his very prominent erection, stroking it a few times.

"I think you need to fuck me.  I think you should take charge of your own pleasure and use me to feel good." I said, hooking my thumbs into my waistband and pulling my panties and shorts down slowly as I lifted my hips from the bed.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked, as he slipped his own boxer briefs down,  smirking at me as his erection sprang up against his stomach.

"Yes, fuck me hard Jimin." I smiled, running my hand down my inner thigh as I spread my legs apart.  He groaned as he rolled over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer, ripping it open with his teeth before sheathing his length.  He climbed between my legs and immediately hoisted my legs up over his shoulders, pressing his head against my entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, just like you want." he smiled, with one motion he slid all the way into me, making me groan as my walls stretched around him.  He closed his eyes and stilled for a moment as I felt his dick throbbing inside me, making me let out a breathy laugh, and smiling at him as our eyes met.

"Feel good?" I asked, panting in anticipation.

"I almost fucking came.  Jesus..." he groaned before he began thrusting in and out at a harsh, deep pace. 

"Oh God, Jimin!" I moaned, feeling my pussy spasm around his cock as he brushed my g-spot with his thrusts.  He leaned down almost laying on top of me, wrapping his arms under me and curling them up around my shoulders, holding me tightly to him.  I stared into his eyes as he fucked me hard, his forehead scrunched in pleasure.  I clenched around him purposefully, making his eyes roll back in his head as he let out a deep groan. 

"You feel so good, so fucking good y/n." he growled as he thrusted harder and faster into me, his breaths fanning my neck.

"Ughhnnn so do you!  You're fucking me so good!" I moaned, grinding my hips up to meet his thrusts.  He borderline whimpered as he began to pound into me so hard and fast, his lips hanging open in a look of pleasure, his eyes heavy with lust.  I wrapped my arms around his back and raked my nails down his back slightly as I nipped at his neck, making him gasp and still his hips.

"Fuck, don't move, don't move, don't move." he chanted as his body trembled, his face tightened.  I stayed completely still as he panted, his breaths coming out shaky as I felt his cock repeatedly throbbing inside me.

"Jimin, please." I whined, trying so hard to stay still like he requested, but desparately wanting to move my hips for some friction.  He almost sighed as uncurled his arms and leaned back on  his knees, pulling out of me.  This time I did whine, and reach for him before he landed a semi-hard slap on my ass, making me shut up immediately.

"Greedy girl.  Come on, twist your hips for me." He said, taking my legs off of his shoulders and putting them together.  He laid them sideways on the bed while keeping my torso facing up before lining himself back up with me and teasing the edge of my opening with his head.

"F-fuck, please, just fuck me!" I groaned, looking at him with pleading eyes.  He sunk deep inside me in one fluid thrust, making me groan and grip the sheets in my hands.

"That's it.  I'm gonna fuck you until I have you cumming on my dick." Jimin growled.  From this angle, I was able to observe his beautiful body at work as his muscles flexed and twitched with his thrusting. 

"God, that won't be long." I whimpered as I felt him begin angling his hips slightly different and thrusting even faster.  

"Mmmnn feels so good just to pound you like this.  Can you take it harder?" He asked, his voice coming out breathy.

"Oh yes! Keep going!" I said as he slammed into me so hard, my entire body shook with impact.  The skin slapping was echoing throughout the room as  he chased an orgasm we both felt approaching.

"Fuck!  I need you to cum for me, cum for me now." he moaned as he slapped my ass, making me gasp.

"Oh GOD! I'm cumming!"I shouted, my back arching involunatarily as the fire of my orgasm spread through my entire body.  He came with me seconds after, his hips stuttering and stilling as he breathed heavily.

"That was absolutely amazing." he said as he pulled out of me, making me wince at the feeling.  He sat back on his heels, still breathing heavily as he raked his hand back through his hair.

"It was.  Now I feel like I can't move." I giggled, my entire body feeling heavy.

"Then don't move yet." he said, taking the condom off and got up to throw it out.  When he got back he climbed up beside me on the bed and pushed his fingers through my hair, smiling at me softly.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I asked, chuckling as he laughed and leaned back again.

"No, it is just...this is a first and it's nice but weird at the same time.  Like, I am so used to sex being just sex.  When I audition my girls, they are not technically my girls yet, so I don't know them really.  You are the first girl I've slept with that I actually already know.  It's kind of a strange feeling, but nice too.  Plus, I mean you are a really good lay." he laughed, breaking the odd tension in the air. I laughed along with him, relaxing into the bed a little more.  Jimin and I actually laid there for a little bit, both comparing our backgronds in prositution.  I found I had more in common with him than I initially thought.  He is someone I found that, if I happened to stay with Bangtan on a more permanent basis, I could see easily becoming close with.

________________________  
________________________

**A/N: Unedited so if it is a mess,** **I** **apologize**

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

I woke up to a warm hand gently shaking my arm and my name being called, rousing me from a deep sleep.  I grumbled and opened my eyes, expecting to see Jimin shaking me awake.  I gasped and jerked back seeing Yoongi's face inches from mine.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed as I rolled onto my back, clutching at my chest.  My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I looked up at the slightly amused look on his face.

"I know I'm pretty intimidating, but am I really that scary?" he asked, his voice deep and mellow. 

"You are when you sneak in like a ninja!  Jesus you scared the hell out of me." I said, sitting up and running my hand over my face.

"It wasn't intentional.  I was sent up to get you.  They are getting breakfast ready downstairs and want you to come." he said, a hint of a smirk still playing on his face.

"Ok, thank you.  Is there enough time for me to grab a shower?" I asked, sliding off of the edge of the bed.

"I think so." he said, leading me out of the room.

"Alright, I will just grab a quick shower and be there." I said, going down the stairs after him,

"I will let them know." he said, nodding before walking towards the kitchen.  I hadn't had much interaction with Yoongi, but it made me smile internally seeing that bit of amusement on his face.  He was normally very serious and quiet, so it was pleasant to see that.  I rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing and meeting the rest of the gang at the breakfast table, including a sleepy looking Taehyung.

"Good morning everyone!" Hoseok said in his usually chipper voice.

"I'm assuming there is a reason for group breakfast this morning?" Jungkook said, reaching for the plate of bacon.

"There is.  Taehyung has gathered some new intel and it needs to be shared." Jin said, motioning to Taehyung.

"Sorry if I'm a bit out of it, I haven't slept yet.  Ok so from what I have been able to gather, Tao just left the country again, and he was seen at Seungri's penthouse, meaning they probably struck a deal.  I'm 90% certain, but y/n, if you could call Yongguk again and get that verified, that would be best and save us a lot of time." he said as all eyes went to me.

"Yongguk?  He is your informant?" Jin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is.  He is the one who has taken care of me when my uncle just left me to the wolves." I said, my stomach churning at the thought of the things we had been through together.

"If we can get that confirmed, and confirm where the stockpile of weapons is kept, then we can figure out a plan." Taehyung said, yawning at the end of his sentence.

'"Oh I know where they are kept, unless they have been moved." I said, taking a sip of juice.

"Any information you have would be most helpful." Namjoon said, his eyes searching mine as I looked over at him.

"Seungri has a warehouse down by the harbor.  It is where he keeps most of his weapons and ammo.  He is too smart to keep it all in one place but the vast majority of it is there.  I can give you the address." I said, looking around the table.

"Excellent.  We will need you to call your informant to confirm that nothing has changed.  Is there anything else you can tell us?" Seokjin asked, smiling at me as though he had a plan up his sleeve already.

"I know you need a keycard to get in.  I'm sorry I don't know much else about the actual location itself.  I was never allowed to go there." I said, as I watched Namjoon's expression.  It was almost as if you could see the wheels turning in his head as I gave them information.

"That's ok.  If you get me an address, then I can get all the information I need." Taehyung said, yawning again and sliding me a slip of paper to write the address on.

"Here, this is it.  It's a standalone building, I know that much." I said, writing the addres down and sliding it back over to him. 

"Thank you.  I am going to take this, go take a nap, and then I can have all the intel about the building together by this evening if that would suffice." he said, looking over at Jin.

"Yes of course.  Go head Taehyung.  We can reconvene around seven to formulate a plan." Jin said as Tae got up from the table, rubbing his eyes.   One by one they started to get up from the table, but I couldn't help but observe Namjoon who sat there, his look intense.  He didn't look like he wanted or needed any company, but I couldn't help but watch him for a moment as he sat there, rubbing his finger under his bottom lip. 

"Is there something I can help with?" I asked,  making him jerk his head up to look at me.

"What?" he almost snapped, his brow furrowing.

"I was just saying, if there was anything I could help with, let me know. It's the reason I'm here." I said, trying not to get irritated at the look coming over his face.

"No, you're here because Kook can't keep his dick tucked when he sees a hot girl." he responded almost deadpan. 

"You know what, fuck this." I said, standing up to leave the table.  As I began to walk away I heard him, get up.  A moment later I felt a strong, long fingered hand closing over my wrist, stopping me from walking any further.

"That was uncalled for, I apologize." he said, letting out a sigh.

"Whatever. Not like it isn't anything I didin't know already." I said, trying to hold back rolling my eyes.

"No, that's not true.  Please, come sit." Namjoon said, leading me to the living room, his hand still locked around my wrist.  He led me over to the couch and sat us down, turned to face me slightly.

"Look, that was rude, and I really do apologize.  The information you have given us so far has been extremely helpful.  I didn't mean to snap at you, I just....this is the part of my job that I hate." he said, letting out a deep sigh.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling a bit confused at his confession.

"I'm good, hell I'm great at strategy and risk assessment, planning and things of that nature.  But parts like this, where I have to try to get as much accurate intel as possible from Taehyung, and plan based on that is pretty fucking terrifying. I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders, because if something happens to any one of them while we are on a job, it is on my head.  I have to try to come up with a flawless plan that runs the least amount of risk of anyone getting injured or worse.  It's stressful to say the least." he rambled, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes, letting out another sigh.

"I can't imagine how stressful that must be. But, even with the most careful planning in the world, you can't prepare for every eventuality.  There are going to be factors that come into play that no one could plan for.  They obviously trust you a great deal, so if someting were to ever happen, it would be because of one of those unknown factors.  I understand why you have to be so careful, but all you can do is give them the best head start they can get, and it seems as though you have a handle on that.  As many times as I heard about Bangtan causing issue with my uncle's men, I think you are doing a good job." I said, shrugging at him and offering a slight smile.

"I try.  I get especially nervous when it is anything big like this, but I can't let them know that. I can't show weakness or they will doubt me.  Would you trust the plan of someone who didn't seem confident in what they were doing?" he said, sitting forward slightly.

"I see what you mean.  I know I don't know everything, but if there is any bit of intel I can offer, I am more than happy to do what I can." I replied.

"Thank you.  And you know y/n, intelligence in a woman....highly attractive." he smirked, making me let out a laugh.  We sat there for what seemed like days, going over the intel they already had, and me asking any tiny, tedious question he might have about any of the information.  I called Yongguk again to confirm the new weapons payload, and Taehyung eventually brought out information on the actual building.   After we finally had all the information gathered, we all gathered again at the table to discuss the plan. 

"Taehyung, there is one thing that I can't figure out on my own, and maybe you can help me.  This keycard system...how are we going to bypass it? I mean, of course we can go in guns blazing, but if we can avoid that at all possible costs, that is preferrable." Namjoon said as all attention turned towards Tae.  He cleared his throat and swallowed, looking nervous as he looked down at all the scattered papers all over the table.

"It can't be remotely bypassed, it will have to be done on site...meaning I will have to be there to hack in." He said, swallowing hard. 

"No way, Tae.  There has to be another way." Jeongguk said, crossing his arms.

"There isn't.  Unless you go in guns blazing, which is not the way to go, I have to be there to hack in." he said, as he seemed to shift in his seat.  I could see little beads of sweat forming on his forehead, as he cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"I don't like this one bit, however if you and Namjoon both think it is a good idea, then I will support it." Jin said, loking over at nervous Taehyung with apprehension.

"It is our best and safest shot." Namjoon said quietly as Tae nodded quickly.

"Very well.  Do you think this can all be accomplished in 3 days?" Jin asked, chewing his lip slightly.

"I think we can. Most of it is in place already." Namjoon responded.  And with that, the plan was cemented.  It would be the beginning of the end of my uncle's reign and I hoped that it would come soon. .

______________________  
______________________  
.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"You really do think it's a good plan, right?" Namjoon asked, breaking our kiss. I chuckled as I slid both hands through his hair and gripped it firmly, angling his face upwards to look at me as I straddled his lap.

"It's a good, solid, well laid out plan. Have more confidence in yourself, Namjoon. You are a brilliant man, and they have you in charge of this stuff for a reason. " I said as he ran his hands up and down my sides.

"You're right, you're right." he said, shaking his head as he leaned up for another deep kiss. He let his hands roam over my body as he kissed me deeply, his breath getting heavier. I could feel his arousal pressing into me, making me grind down against him. He let out a grunt into the kiss, grinding his hips upwards into me as I concentrated on kissing him more, letting his hands take up purchase on my ass. He continued this for another moment before breaking away from the kiss again.

"Do really think it's solid?" he asked, making me sigh and lean back. I grinded into his dick especially hard, making him let out hard breath.

"Very, along with something else of yours. Namjoon, you've got to stop thinking and relax." I said, continuing to move my hips as he let out harsh breath.

"Impossible. Telling me to stop thinking is like telling me to stop breathing. It is who I am, I can't just stop." he said, staring up at me. I smirked as an idea popped into my head, sliding off of his lap to a standing position. I slowly walked over to his closet and disappeared for a moment, hearing him call out to me from the bedroom.

"I'll be out in a second, trust me." I said, as I reached for a necktie. I walked back out, holding the necktie in my hands, making him arch an eyebrow up at me.

"And just what are you planning on doing with that?" He asked, an amused look gracing his face.

"Do you trust me to have your relaxation and pleasure as priority right now?" I asked, straddling his lap again.

"Y-yeah I do." he breathed as I started grinding into him again. I placed a quick peck on his lips before taking the tie and placing it over his eyes. I tied in in the back, and leaned back, smiling at the insanely hot man looking completely helpless underneath me. His hands slightly gripped the cusion of the loveseat as his lips parted, his breath coming out fast.

"Now, stop thinking and just feel. It may take some doing, but just concentrate on feeling right now." I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders. I began grinding on him, slowly rotating my hips as I did. He breathed heavily, his head dropping back against the back of the couch. I leaned forward and placed my lips against his, making him suck an a deep breath as I kissed him softly. He hummed in appreciation as I glided my lips over his, and started running my hands down the side of his neck. I felt him shiver below me as I let my hands continue to travel down his body, resting on the buckle of his belt. I unbuckled his belt and started to unzip his pants as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He let out a slight groan as I felt him throb against me.

"Ok, I'm going to get up and I want you to slip your clothes off if you still want this." I said, sliding off of his lap.

"Fuck yes I want this." He replied in a deep breathy voice as he started slipping his bottoms off.

"Do you have condoms?" I asked as I began taking my own clothes off.

"Bedside drawer." he replied as he finished taking off the rest of his clothes.  I left only my thin mesh and lace panties on as I walked over and grabbed a condom out of the drawer.  I walked back over and straddled his lap, his thick erection leaning back against his stomach. 

"Ok now I want you to tell me what you feel." I said as I grabbed his hands.  I put his hands on my shoulders as he started running his thumbs back and forth.

"I feel...your skin.  It's soft and your body is soft too." he said as he slid his hands slowly toward my chest.  Chills raised up over my skin as I arched my back, pressing my breast up into his hands.  I felt his dick twitch as my nipples reached his palms, making him suck in a breath through his nose. 

"Mmmm Namjoon , your big hands feel so good." I groaned as he ran his fingertips over my sensitive buds. 

"Damn, they got hard quick." he breathed, pinching down on them.  I gasped and as he pulled at them slightly, a smirk coming over his face.  Two could play at this game.  I took my fingers and pinched at his nipples slightly, making him jerk and let out a whimper, his body moving under mine.

"How do you like that, huh?" I asked, pulling on them slightly.

"Feels really good!" he groaned as I watched his dick twitch again, a little precum running down his shaft.  I grabbed one of his hands and slid it towards my crotch, letting him feel my moist panties.

"Do you feel that?" I asked in a breathy voice as I moved his finger over my wet core through my panties.

"F-Fuck.  You are so wet." he groaned his dick twitching some more.  I leaned foward and gripped his cock, stroking in slowly, the precum helping my hand slide up and down easier.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, ghosting my lips up his neck.

"Uh, really really good.  I mmmm, I need more." he panted, his tongue darting out to wet his full lips.  I leaned up onto my knees and ran my hard nipple over his lips, making him blast out a puff of air.  He opened his mouth eagerly and suckled on my nipple, gripping my hips as he did.  I moaned as I gripped onto his hair and tugged slightly. 

"Damn, Namjoon.  You are making me so wet." I groaned as he whimpered, the vibrations making me gasp.  I grabbed the condom off of the cushion and ripped it open, before grabbing his dick and rolling it down. 

"Yes, yes please.  Fuck I need it." he moaned as I slid my panties to the side and held his head against my entrance.  I slowly began to lower onto him, as his fingertips dug into my hips, hissing as I bottomed out and sat on his lap.

"God, you fill me so full!"I moaned, throwing my head back as I began rotating my hips.

"Fuck, fuck you're tight.  I won't last, I can promise you that." he breathed heavily as I grinded back and forth, leaving his dick buried deep in me.  I began running my hands over his body as I grinded, my pussy clenching around him.  I began bouncing on his cock, letting him come almost all the way out of me before plunging him back in.

"Ughn you're curved just right to hit all the right spots." I moaned, slipping my fingers over his nipples.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum at this rate." he said, moving with my thrusts.  I concentrated on running my hands on his skin as bounced on his cock, leaning forward and kissing him deeply.  I grabbed the back of his neck and forced his mouth against mine as he whimpered and moaned into my mouth.  I angled my hips and began sliding back and forth making him grip my hips tighter, helping me move.  My thighs began to tremble as my pussy tightened, my  body on the brink of my orgasm.  I could feel his abdomen tensing as his breathing became faster.

"I'm about to cum, I'm about to cum!! Oh God, I'm about to cum" he panted as I whined.  My orgasm caused me to shake and almost scream, making him unload in the condom, his dick pumping over and over again.  I slowed down and seated myself on him, both of us panting as I pulled his blindfold off.  As I did he searched my eyes and leaned forward, kissing me deeply, his hand resting on the back of my neck.

"That was incredible.  I needed that so much.  Thank you, thank you, thank you." he breathed, collapsing his head back onto the couch.  I giggled as I slipped off of his lap and took his condom off.

"You feel ok?" I asked, slipping my clothes back on.

"Fantastic.  Now I'm just ready to collapse." he chuckled, moving slowly as he slid his boxers back on.  We barely spoke as we climbed into the bed and Namjoon promptly passed out.  I couldn't sleep so I laid there away thinking about how different things were now.  These men, although notorious for their crimes and harshness, were very complex individuals.  I contemplated this as I laid there, smiling at the criminal mastermind beside, who was smiling in his sleep.

________________________________  
________________________________

 


	16. Chapter 16

No matter how much I tried to fall asleep, I couldn't. I guess I had a lot on my mind as well, making my grasp on sleep get looser and looser. I finally gave up and got up out of bed, not wanting to wake Namjoon with my constant tossing and turning. As I walked out of his room, closing the door softly behind me, I saw the door to the balcony open, allowing a cool breeze to blow through the room. I walked over to the doorway and saw Jin standing out on the balcony, leaning against the railing. The moonlight gave him an almost ethereal glow, excentuating his already handsome featueres.

"Awful late to be out here, don't you think?" I asked as I walked out onto the balcony, making him jump in alarm, reaching for the gun tucked in his waistband.

"Jesus, you scared me half to death." he said, tucking the gun back and wiping his hand down his face.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to." I said, part of me trying to stifle a giggle, the other part, suprised that he was so easy to startle.

"I-It's fine. And yes, it is a bit late to be out, but I can't sleep. To be completely transparent, I rarely sleep in the days leading up to a big job." he confessed, leaning back against the railing.

"I can imagine, with how much stress you are under." I said, leaning against the railing next to him.

"What about you? Can't sleep either?" he asked, looking over at me. I caught myself staring into his big brown eyes, as I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, don't know why though. I didn't want to wake him. I was glad to see Namjoon sleeping though. He is doubting himself and keeps asking for validation." I said, searching his face.

"I have a feeling it is because of the magnitude of the job. It's quite big, besides I think he is nervous because Taehyung has to go, and is not into fieldwork." Jin replied, chewing on his full lip.

"Yeah I can understand. But it is a well thought-out plan and I am sure it is the smartest idea." I said, standing up and crossing my arms, leaning my butt against the railing. I noticed him staring for a moment before he leaned to a standing position as well.

"Namjoon knows what he is doing. He is borderline genius, which I'm sure you have noticed." he replied.

"I have. I'm honestly surpised he not an ivy league graduate off making a ton of money." I responded.  Jin moved a little closer to me, letting out a soft sigh.

"Yes, well life has a way of not giving us the things that we want.  Namjoon SHOULD have been able to be an ivy league graduate, off making a ton of money that way, but his beginning in life wasn't so kind." Jin said, a slightly sad look gracing his face. 

"May I ask what happened?" I asked, crossing my ankles and looking up at him.

"He had a terrible home life.  His foster parents were not good people and didn't treat him well, so he left at a very young age.  He wound up frequenting a casino because he was good with counting cards.  He would bribe a bouncer and get in, make a killing and then leave.  Well he did that quite often and the casino started watching him.  They figured out what he was doing and called the police on him.  Technically counting cards isn't illegal, but all of it was when you are a minor.  That got him slapped in juvie where I met him." he said, staring at the ground. 

"Damn, that's horrible.  Jimin told me about his beginnings too.  Are they all that sad?" I asked, feeling sympathy for the men in whose company I had been spending. 

"Unfortunately yes.  None of us had a good start to life, which is why I suppose we are all where we are right now." he replied, looking up at me.

"Taehyung didn't tell me what ended him in juvie.  What was it?" I asked, feeling curious about the kind eyes that had been watching over everyone through the computer monitors. 

"Taehyung got shafted pretty horribly.  His parents died and he lived with his grandparents who raised him.  At one point, his grandparents lost a substantial amount of money due to being cheated by some shady business men.  Taehyung found out about it and hacked into said business men's bank accounts and zapped their money and gave it to his grandparents.  They didn't catch on at first but once they did, they reported it to the authorities.  Of course it got tagged back to Tae and they essentially turned him in.  When he tried to explain to them that he was just getting their money back after those business men swindled them, his grandparents said they were ashamed of him, and essentially disowned him.  While he was in juvie he used to tell me how he was going to win back their favor and work to be a grandson that could make them proud.  Unfortunately, his grandparents passed away while he was still in juvie, so he was going to be released with no one and no where to go.  He was devestated, but I took him under my wing and cared for him." he said, searching my face. 

"That's....that's horrible.  Poor Taehyung." I said, feeling myself get teary eyed unexpectedly.  I wiped one away, making me surprised at my own reaction.  Jin's eyes widened as he looked at me, his face softening.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on my arm. 

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I don't know where that came from.  I guess because Tae has been so kind to me, it is painful to know that one of the first decent men I have come across has such a sad past.  Honestly Seokjin....I wanted to thank you." I said, swallowing hard as I stared as his hand still on my arm.

"Thank me?  Whatever for?" he asked, almost sounding amused.

"Because... in truth, you all have been very kind to me, and I appreciate that." I said, looking up at him.  He got a very sad look on his face as he took his hand off of my arm and lifted it to wipe a tear off of my cheek. 

"I am sorry that you consider this kind treatment.  I'm sorry that your uncle subjected you to such horrible treatment that this seems kind.  I know I don't know a lot about you, but you seem like a very nice girl.  You don't belong in this lifestyle any more than Taehyung does." he said, running his thumb over my cheek. 

"I don't think any of you do.  I've been around bad men most of my teenage and my entire adult life.  You are not the same." I replied, searching his eyes as he withdrew his hand.

"I wish that was the case.  I'm not a good man, y/n.  I've been in this game far too long to be considered anything but a bad man." he said, his voice sounding full of regret.

"I don't believe that.  Besides, it's never too late to turn things around.  Maybe after I help you take my uncle down, you all can leave this life." I said, as he sighed.

"If it were only that simple." he said softly before turning away.  We stood there in silence for a few moments more before sighing and rubbing my arms from the cool breeze.

"Go inside, y/n and try to get some rest." he said, giving me a small smile.

"Alright...goodnight Jin." I said softly as I walked toward the door.  As I turned my face to check on him, he already was leaning back against the railing.  I walked slowly and quietly into Namjoon's room, hearing him suck in a breath and half-way sit up.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep.  Sorry if I woke you, go back to sleep." I said as I fluffed his hair with my hand.  He nodded and andn curled back into his pillow, letting out a soft puff of air.  I sighed and laid down, holding my hand against my cheek...the cheek Jin had just previously had his hand on.  I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, trying to shake off the odd feelings that were slowly but surely settling over me.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~

I woke up to the feel of a warm hand being placed gently against my cheek.  I scrunched my forehead as I felt their thumb run back and forth, peeking open my eyes. 

"Good morning sweetheart." Hoseok said, smiling brightly. 

"J-Hope?" I asked, my eyes still foggy.

"Call me Hobi." he replied, still smiling big.

"Hobi...where is Namjoon?" I asked, looking around to see  no one else in the room.

"He got up earlier to go over a few more things with Taehyung.  But that's good, because I want to spend the day with you." he said, shifting up to sit.

"Oh really?  What did you have in mind?" I asked, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Well...I thought about starting out with this." he said, leaning forward and kissing me softly.  He grinned as he pulled away, making me smiling as well, his smile being absolutely contagious. 

"That is a nice way to start out." I said as I sat up a little more. 

"Why don't you go ahead and shower and change into a swimsuit." he grinned again, sliding out of bed.

"Wait, a swimsuit?  Um...I don't think Jimin gave me one of those." I said, sliding out of bed myself.

"Bra and panties work the same way." he winked. 

"Alright, I will.  Where would you like me to meet you when I'm finished?" I asked, stretching as I followed him to the door.

"I will have some food waiting for us by time you are done, so just come to the table." he said, opening Namjoons' door.

"Alright, sounds good." I smiled, following him out.  I had no idea why I would need swimwear but I headed to the bathroom and went through my routine.  I walked back to my room wrapped in a towel, digging through all the pairs of bras and panties, trying to find some that didn't look too far from a swimsuit.  I settled on a pair of boyshort panties and a balconette bra before walking out into the dining area.

"Well damn!  You look good, little bird." Jungkook smiled, taking a bite of his food.  I sat down next to Hosoek, as he slid me a plate of food.

"What is on the docket for today for you to be dressed like that?" Jin asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked me up and down.

"I thought I would take her to the pool." Hoseok said, shrugging.

"There is a pool here?" I asked, looking at him with surprise.

"Sure is!  It's indoor so we don't have to worry about anything." he replied, making me smile.

"You like that idea?" Yoongi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I actually love swimming.  I can't remember the last time I have been able to swim." I said, getting excited at the prospect.

"Well, let's go then! Finish up your food, and we will go." Hoseok replied.  I ate my food quicker than was probably healthy, and grinned over at Hobi.  He swallowed down the rest of his juice and stood up, offering me his hand.  I stood up, taking his hand as he led me down a set of stairs towards the other end of the house.  When he opened the door at the end, it opened into a beautiful inground pool and hot tub.  I smiled and almost squealed, as I ran over to the edge of the pool and dipped my foot into the water.

"It's warm!" I said, turning to face him.  I knew my mouth dropped open a bit as he slipped his shirt over his head.  His body was beauitfully tanned and toned, making me look it over a bit.

"Yeah, it's heated so we can use it year-round." he replied as he walked over to the edge and winked at me before diving in.  I grinned and jumped in relishing the way my body was enveloped by the warm water.  I raised up from the water, letting out a sigh of contentment.

"This feels amazing." I said, floating in the deep water as I heard Hoseok giggle.

"You are like a fish." he chuckled, watching me swim around. He stood up in the shallow water, droplets running down his body, making me swallow.  As I stood up in the water, I watched him lick his lips, staring at my chest. 

"So, what got you into this lifestyle? Everyone seems to have a story.  What's yours?" I asked, walking up to him.  His face got serious for a moment before he sighed and looked back up at my face, smiling again. 

"It's a long story but, my mother died when I was a baby, so my father raised me.  He apparently never dealt well with my mother's death so he began taking drugs.  Eventually he wound up racking up some debt with his dealer so he started running drugs for him.  After he paid off his debt, he continued to work for the dealer.  He would bring a dealer a good bit of business from his druggie friends so he made his way up in the ranks.  I would be dragged along with him on deals, because it looked less suspicious with a kid there.  I was put in so many dangerous situations, but I got to know many of his customers. Eventually the inevitible happened, and my father overdosed with me in the next room.  I found his body, and instead of calling the police like most normal people would do, I called his dealer.  Even though I knew my father wasn't a good man, I didn't want to see him dragged through the mud and being labeled as nothing but a dirty drug dealer.  His dealer enlisted me to take up his client list, and since I didn't use, it was a win win for him.   He basically just provided money for me to survive off of.  One day, I was running a deal for him and I was caught by the police, which landed me in juvie where I met everyone here." He said, as he closed the distance between us and rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"Wow, Hobi...I'm so sorry.  That is awful." I said, looking into his big brown eyes. 

"It's ok, I've come to terms with it. Now, I'm just happy to be free and living my life." he said, sliding his hand up the side of my neck. 

"As long as you have found happiness..." I said, being interrupted by his lips being pressed into mine.  He slid his tongue into my mouth hungrily, pulling my body into his.  He kissed me deeply and passionately for several minutes until I felt his arousal pressing into me. 

"Damn, you are so soft  Velvet is such a fitting name for you, sweetheart.  But you know, I'm curious..." he mentioned, sliding his hands over my skin.

"About what?" I asked my voice breathy.

"If you are as velvety soft everywhere." he said, his voice deep as he slid his hand down into the front of my panties.  My mouth dropped open as he slid one long slender finger between my folds.

"Ugn Hobi!" I breathed as he kissed up my neck.  He removed his hand and grabbed my hips, urging me to lift up.  I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he waded us through the water and toward the edge of the pool.  He sat me on the edge of the pool and grinned as he snapped my wet panties against my skin.

"These need to come off." he said, licking his lip.  I nodded and wiggled back and forth as I slid them out from under me, eventually getting them to my knees.  Hobi pulled them off of my legs before spreading them and standing between them.

"Lay back, sweetheart." he said, making me bite my lip.  I laid back on my back and gasped when I felt the heat from his lips against my womanhood.  I resisted the urge to groan as he slid his tongue between my lips, making me pant and arch my back.  I fisted his hair and moaned as I felt my insides tighten.

"So good!  So fucking good!" I moaned, as my legs started twitching in pleasure.

"Velvet...perfection." he almost growled as he sucked my clit into his mouth.  I shook so hard as I felt myself get really wet, my juices beginning to flow.

"Hobi please, please fuck me!" I moaned, feeling my body tense at the strong feeling of his tongue wrapping around my hardened clit.

"Already, sweetheart?" he asked before humming against me.  I felt myself teetering close to the edge of an orgasm already as I panted and nodded.  He smirked as he stood up straight and wiped his mouth, chuckling afterwards.  I sat up, panting still with primal need, a hunger to reach a high that I knew he could fulfill.   He motioned for me to scoot back as he pulled himself up out of the water, his muscles rippling.  He got up onto his knees and kissed me deeply, his tongue invading my mouth with fervor.

"I don't have a condom.  Can you wait while I grab one?" he asked, slipping a finger inside me, making me shake.

"Yes, yes I will." I said, as he chuckled.

"I want you to do something for me...I want you to play with yourself while you wait for me.  That way I can see that pussy glistening and soaking wet for me.  Be right back." he said as he stood up.  I slipped my fingers along my wetness and began circling my clit, breathing heavily.  I continued to alternate between slipping my fingers inside my wetness and circling my clit, making me shiver with want.  I continued my minstrations until I heard his chuckle echoing through the room.  He kneeled back between my legs and slipped out his already hard dick sheathed in a condom. 

"Hobi, kiss me.  I want you to feel connected with me, please."I said, reaching a hand out for him.  He took my other hand and sucked my fingers clean before leaning down and placing a hand on my face.

"You are something special, you know that?" he said, kissing me deeply as I pulled him down onto me.  He stopped kissing me only long enough to slide into me, making me gasp and shake at the feeling of him filling me.  He moaned as he began to slowly thrust in and out, sensually grinding on me as he did.  I ran my hands over every bit of him that I could, kissing him deeply.  He stared into my eyes as I caressed his face, running my fingers through his hair. 

"Hobi, oh God Hobi!" I moaned as he kept up the same, slow, sensuous pace.  I felt myself tighten around him as he continued to thrust.

"Fuck, you feel so good." he groaned, his thrusts staying slow and steady. 

"You are so amazing, oh my GOD!" I groaned, my body shaking, panting with pleasure. 

"You want to cum with me sweetheart?  I'm getting close." he groaned, his thrusts speeding up a tiny bit. 

"Yes, yes please!" I whimpered, nodding my head fast.  Moments later we were both coming apart at the seams, moaning and groaning loudly, echoing off of the walls.  By time we had both finished, we were panting and shaking, laying there against one another.  He eventually pulled out of me and we both got our clothes back on.  We waded around the pool for a while, chatting and staying close to one another. 

"You know, I passed an awful flustered Seokjin coming back to the pool." Hobi smirked, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Wait, what?" I asked, feeling my stomach flip flop.

"Chances are, he saw you." he laughed, kissing my neck.  I felt myself flush for some reason, hoping that he was mistaken, and that Jin didn't see me pleasuring myself by the edge of the pool.  It certainly would make facing him a lot more difficult.

________________________________________  
________________________________________

 


	18. Chapter 18

I spent the rest of the day relaxing and getting to know Hoseok better. He really was kind and a very emotional person, much deeper than he initially seemed. We stayed in the pool a good bit of the day, followed up by more sex and actual intimacy. I woke up a little nervous knowing it was Yoongi's day since I had very little interaction with him, but I figured out something that would not only be helpful but also may break through to him. I woke up and washed up, getting dressed in something casual. I walked out and looked for Yoongi, finding him drinking his morning coffee at the table. I walked up to the table and sat across from him, crossing my legs. He looked up at me as his eyebrow raised, keeping eye contact with me.

"Can I help you?" He asked putting his coffee mug down.

"I was wondering...do you think you could teach me how to shoot?" I asked, chewing on my lip slightly.

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly. I didn't think it was such an odd request, but maybe I was wrong.

"I just thought it would be a good idea, since I really don't know anything besides point and shoot." I said, breaking eye contact.

"No wait...what I mean is, how can you be living this lifestyle and exposed to the amount of weapons that you are, and not know how to fire one?" he asked, sounding almost annoyed.

"Seungri didn't exactly think me learning to defend myself was of any kind of importance, so I never learned." I said, shrugging as I stared at the table.

"That's such bullshit. You need to learn. Come on, we will go to the range right now and I will teach you a thing or two about weapons." he said, standing up. I quickly stood and pushed in my chair and walked to keep up with Yoongi. He led me down a long hallway and down another set of stairs. When he opened the door, we were in a basement of sorts with targets at the other end and a long table close to us. There were dozens upon dozens of guns lining the walls, making me stare in awe. Yoongi walked over to the wall and grabbed a few guns and brought them to the table. He walked back to some drawers along the wall and grabbed out boxes of ammunition. He loaded one of the guns and handed it to me. I took it from his hands and held it in my hand, testing the weight of it. He picked up an identical gun and loaded it as well.

"What you have in your hand is a Glock 19 9MM compact semi automatic pistol. It holds 15 rounds but can hold bigger magazines. It has a good weight to it and is a good starter for you. Now this is how you want to aim. Hold it with your dominant hand, but use your other hand as well, like this." he showed me, holding the gun out.

"Ok, I think I got it." I said, holding my gun up to mirror his actions.

"Line up both sights, usuing your dominant eye to aim, and have full confidence before you pull that trigger." he explained. Within seconds, he fired off five rounds, three to the chest of the target, one in the head and one right in the groin. He looked so powerful, the veins in his arms protruding as he placed the gun down. I held mine up and aimed it like he stated, firing off a round. It was slightly off of the chest, making Yoongi nod.

"Ok, aim again." he said as I brought my arms up. He came up and stood behind me, pressing his lean body into mine.

"Is this right?" I asked, biting on my lip as his hands slid down my arms, resting over my own hands.

"Bend your knees slightly." he said, his deep voice almost growling in my ear.

"O-Ok." I said as I bent my knees, feeling him shift slightly against me.

"Good. Make sure your feet are about shoulder distance apart." he said, his voice almost huskier. I adjusted my feet like said and concentrated my aim. I fired two shots, one right after the other, hitting the target exactly where I needed to.

"Oh my gosh! I did it!"I giggled, putting the handgun down.

"That was perfect." he said, letting out a low chuckle as he stepped back.

"Can I shoot something bigger now?" I asked, biting my lip. He smirked and raised an eyebrow as he looked me over.

"You think you can handle something bigger?" he said, backing up to the wall of guns.

"Most definitely. I'm usually pretty good at handling big things." I said, winking at him. He let out a hearty laugh as he grabbed two guns and brought them to the table.

"Glad to hear it." he said, placing one in front of me. He first showed me how to load it, and how to hold it properly, bracing it against my shoulder. This one was much easier to shoot, me getting the hang of it from the first few rounds I squeezed off.

"This is such a rush! You really know your stuff!" I said as I put the gun down.

"And you are a fast learner. I like that." he smiled. He shot off a few rounds quickly, hitting the targets spot on.

"You're really good." I said, smiling at him, seeing him confident and collected.

"I should be with how long I've been doing this." He said, cleaning the gun off.

"And how long is that?" I asked, watching him.

"A long fucking time. I started training with guns when I was a preteen. Ever since I found my parents murdered, my life goal was to track down and kill the person responsible." He said, picking up the other gun and shooting it a few times, hit the target dead on each time.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry to hear that. That's horrible!" I said, looking at his stoic face.

"Thank you. I practiced every day until I almost perfected it. Before I could exact my revenge, I was caught, booked in juvie for attempted murder." He explained before squeezing off a couple more rounds.

"Damn, that really sucks.  Did you ever get another chance at it?" I asked, watching his intense face change slightly.

"Yes, after I got out,  I found him and gunned him down.  Even though I will never regret that day, and I'm glad that asshole is dead, it didn't make me feel as fulfilled as I thought." He shrugged.  I felt so bad for him, and I wasn't even able to imagine how horrible what he went through, was.

"You are a strong man, Yoongi." I said, putting my hand softly on his arm.  His eyes flicked up to meet mine, making me swallow.  He was such an intense person, but I could see a softness there that I had a feeling he didn't let many people see.

"I have to be.  If I wasn't strong, I wouldn't have survived.  I was a disturbed and pissed off kid after that happened to my parents and I hated the fucking world.  When they sent me to juvie, I didn't care, I was just biding my time until I got out.  Because of that, I had a dangerous attitude, and it almost got me in some major trouble if it wasn't for Jin." he said, putting up the handguns.

"What happened?" I asked, becoming more enthralled with the story of his past.

"I wasn't afraid of anything, so when older and stronger guys would pick on me, I wouldn't back down.  I pissed off the wrong group of guys one day and apparently they planned on cornering me and beating me.  As they began to corner me, Jin came in and stood up for me.  We talked about what landed us both there.  Come to find out, Jin thought I was a lot younger than I was, I guess from being a smaller guy, but he still said we should stick together and he could protect me.  He seemed like a nice guy, so I went with it.  Little did I know that over my sentence, we became like brothers.  I would die for that man, and I have no doubts in my mind that he would die for any one of us." he said, putting up the other guns.

"It's good that you have someone that you are that close to.  You all seem like a close family." I said, sitting up on the table.

"We are.  I think you had it almost worse than I did.  Although I experienced a tragedy at a young age, I've had people on my side for over a decade.  You haven't." he said, coming to stand between my legs.

"Yeah, but I'm a tough bitch.  I can handle it.  I haven't known anything else." I said, shrugging.

"You've got us now.  If Jin found you worthy to be ours, then he must see something in you." he said, his face now close to mine.

"I wonder what that is." I said, my voice getting softer as I swallowed.  Yoongi's gaze had become intense as he licked his lips.

"It's more than just your beauty.  I mean, I'm not going to lie, I have gotten hard so many times this week thinking about how I want to fuck you senseless. But it's more than that.  You have a fighter's spirit, and I like it." he said, his hand coming to rest at the back of my neck.

"You want to fuck me senseless, huh?  Then why don't you?" I said, locking my legs around his back, pulling his crotch against mine. 

"You said you can handle big things well, right?" he asked in a husky voice, searching my eyes.

"Oh yes, most definitely." I said as I reached my hand down and began rubbing his crotch.

"Fuck, ok off the table, pants down."  He  instructed, unlocking my legs from around his back.  I slipped of the table as he grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a condom with a wink.  As I slipped my pants and panties down, his breath increased.  As he slipped his own jeans and boxer briefs down to his upper thighs,  my mouth did drop open at the sight of him. He was extremely well endowed, making me quiver at the thought that he would soon be filling me.  He slipped the condom on and stroked his rock hard cock a few times, all while keeping his eyes locked on mine. 

"Turn around and bend over the table." he said, as I nodded.  I followed his instructions as he leaned against my ass.

"Ugh, Yoongi." I groaned as he took his tip and slid it over my wet opening.

"You ready for me, baby?" he asked, letting just his head breach my wetness, making me gasp slightly.

"Yes, fuck me senseless." I grinned back at him over my shoulder.

"Oh, you have no idea what you are asking for." he said as he slammed into me, making me gasp.  I almost winced as he kept himself buried deep, breathing heavily.

"Holy fuck, you're big." I panted, Yoongi still staying still inside me.

"I warned you, and goddamn it you are tight.  Now, I'm going to fuck you hard." he said, gripping my hips.  He began thrusting in and out of me, making me whimper and moan, gripping the edge of the table.  He took one hand and gripped my hair, tugging on it as he slammed into me over and over, his balls slapping against me with the force of his thrusts.

"Yes, yes, oh God yes!" I moaned, my body trembling as my pussy already began to tighten.  His thick cock rubbed right against my g-spot, making me gasp and groan uncontrollably.

"Jesus, you are so tight babygirl.  Fuck, you are going to make me cum quick." he said, thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh God, Yoongi, please!" I was shaking, my body tensing as we both began getting closer.  He leaned around and reached his hand around my neck, yanking me back against his torso as he continued to thrust into me.

"I want to make you cum around me." he growled against my neck as he slid his hand around and began circling my clit with his finger.

"FUCK! Keep going, just like that!  You're gonna make me cum!" I groaned, feeling the pressure building as my body began twitching.

"Cum for me baby." he growled again, his hips slowing slightly.  He flicked my clit fast, making me break into an earth shattering orgasm, my legs almost giving out from underneath me.   Yoongi continued to circle my clit, prolonging my orgasm and making me scream out in pleasure.  As I came down from my high, he gripped both hips and began to thrusting more in a grinding motion, making me quiver in oversensitivity.

"Mmmm 'bout to cum baby." he huffed.  I moved my hips as best I could back against him as I clenched down, making him curse over and over as I felt him throb and stutter, cumming inside the condom.  He moaned again as he slowed his thrusts, breathing heavily as he nipped at my neck. 

"That was amazing." I panted, leaning against him.

"That it was, baby, that it was. "he said, panting against me.  That was only the first of the many times he fucked me that day, rendering me almost useless by time bedtime rolled around.  By time I hit the pillow, I couldn't remember a thing, only drifting in to a deep sleep, completely exhausted.

____________________________  
____________________________

 


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: Unedited)**

I woke to Yoongi fluffing my hair softly, making my eyes crack open. Every muscle in my body yelled at me as I moved to sit up.

"Hey, you don't have to get up. I'm just letting you know that we are all leaving in a minute. A couple guys including Chanyeol will be left here to keep things safe, ok?" He said, his voice deep. Fuck, I forgot today was the job. I quickly sat up, for getting my aching body and got to my feet.

"I will get up. I won't be able to sleep now anyway." I said, stretching. I ran to the bathroom quickly, brushed my teeth and a hair and washed my face before joining everyone in the main room. They were all dressing in bulletproof vests as I entered the room.

"Morning sweetheart. Give us a kiss for luck?" Hoseok said, walking over. I gave him a quick peck, making him laugh as I looked around the room. Taehyung had a very serious face, however I could see his fingers shaking as he strapped his vest on. I walked over and helped him finish putting it on, watching him swallow hard.

"You doing ok?" I asked softly as he stared down at me intensely.

"I feel like I could puke, but I'm ok right now." He said quietly where only I could hear him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, kissing him on his cheek before pulling back.

"Just stick close to Yoongi and Jeongguk and you'll be safe." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Right, will do." He replied, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Alright, we are going to head out. Wish us luck." Jin said, giving me a solemn nod.

"Be back soon, little bird." Jeongguk said as be winked at me. It was then that the very real thought hit me that this could be the last time I ever saw any one of them.

"Good luck." I said softly as they one by one started filing out the door. As soon as they left, I started busying myself with anything I could to make time go by. I sorted and hung up all of my clothes before coming out to see Chanyeol standing and leaning against the wall.

"Heard anything yet?" I asked, wringing my hands together.

"No miss, I'm afraid not." He said, giving me a small smile.

"You want to watch TV with me until they get back?" I asked, shrugging.

"I really can't. " he said, offering an apologetic smile.

"Come on, no one will know." I said, waving for him to follow me. He walked to the living room with me and stood there as I made myself comfortable and turned on the tv.

"Aren't you going to sit down? Come on, I won't bite you." I laughed, as he sat down on the end of the sectional couch, still looking fairly rigid. I giggled to myself at his stiff posture as I curled up and turned to a thriller movie, trying to get my mind off of things. We sat there through that entire movie, Chanyeol chuckling at a few parts, and still had not heard anything. I guess no news was good news, but I still felt anxious. We were partway through another movie when Chanyeol's phone buzzed. His slight smile dropped from his face as he stood up and walked out of the room. I turned off the tv and stood, rushing out after him, feeling that sick feeling get stronger.

"Chanyeol, what is it? What's the matter?" I asked, putting my hand over my stomach.

"I got a text from Hoseok that said to get the first aid and they are on their way." he said, rushing to the bathroom connected to Jin's room and grabbing the large first aid kit as well as a medical bag from under the cabinet.

"Can I do anything?" I asked, remembering what happened the last time they brought someone injured into the house, making me immediately feel sick.

"Just be prepared. I don't know who it is or how bad it is." he said, biting his lip as he grabbed some towels. I ran over to Jin's desk and started taking stuff off of it in case they needed to lay whoever it was down. I started pacing back and forth and it seemed like hours before we heard the front door open and a bunch of voices talking at once. My heart immediately sank to my stomach when I saw Jeongguk helping Taehyung into the house. There was a belt wrapped high around his arm with a bloody shirt pressed against his arm.

"Oh God, Taehyung." I said, as Jeongguk led him over to the leather couch and sat him down. He was sweating profusely and his face looked a little pale.

"I am going to have to examine the wound, Tae. You want something to take for the pain before I do? We can stop the bleeding and wait for it to kick in." Jin asked as he started to rifle through the kit.

"N-No! No drugs." He said in a shaky voice as he huffed in pain.

"You drink right?" I asked, looking at him hopefully.

"N-Not really." he replied, gritting his teeth.

"Well you will right now. If you don't feel comofrtable with drugs, alcohol will have to do." I said, as Namjoon walked over with a bottle of liquor. I sat next to Taehyung on the uninjured side and held the open bottle up to his lips. He took a few swigs before wrinkling up his face and coughing a few times.

"That's disgusting." he grunted before I began making him take more swallows. We repeated this for the next few minutes until he had quite a bit down.

"The bleeding is controlled so we are going to wait until the alcohol kicks in. You had an empty stomach so you should start feeling the effects in about thirty minutes or so. You think you can hang on until then?" Jin asked, gently holding his hand.

"Y-Yeah..." he breathed in a shaky voice.

"How did this happen?" I asked, as I gave him a few more sips.

"Some of your uncle's muscle showed up and started shooting immediately, no questions. We all took cover and began returning fire, but Tae here was determined to finishing hacking in. If he would have stopped, it would have triggered an alarm, and he said it was too important of a job to stop. We tried to cover him as best we could, but.....fuck this is my fault." Jin said with a loud huff.

"Hyung...it's not your fault." Tae said, closing his eyes as he rested his head back.

"Hey, Taehyung stay with us." I said, patting his cheek.

"Sorry, it's making me sleepy." he groaned, lifting his head back up. We sat there for a while longer until the alcohol started to hit his system.

"Alright Tae, I'm gonna look at it a little more closely now." Jin said as Tae grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Mkay. Can you hold my hand?" Tae asked, looking at me.

"You are holding my hand already silly." I said, squeezing his hand. He looked down at our entwined fingers and giggled.

"Oops. OW FUCK! Jin hyuuuuung!" Tae whined as Jin started looking at the wound.

"It's ok, bud. Just hang in there. Talk to y/n, get your mind off of things." Jin said as he shined a light into his wound.

"You are doing so well, you were so brave to do that." I said, patting Taehyung's hand. He nodded, looking at me, his eyes almost teary.

"I tried to be brave, I did. I've never seen everyone in action quite like that before. It was amazing! Kooks is so strong!! And Yoongi, oh my God! He was dropping people left and right!" he explained, his eyes getting big as he got more animated.

"Stay still bud." Jin chuckled as he began cleaning the wound.

"That really stings ya know!" Tae frowned, clenching his hand.

"I know, I'm sorry. We just can't risk you getting any kind of infection in here, Tae. The good news is, it looks like it was through and through so no digging around for a bullet." he said, giving Taehyung a soft smile.

"Oh goodie. No digging is a good thing. OH! Y/n, did you know that Chim is really REALLY strong too? I've never seen him fight before but he knocked a guy out by punching him! Oh and Jin hyung! He is so strong too!  But I already knew that from when we were in juvie. He used to protect us all the time." Taehyung said, his speech slightly getting a little sloppier.

"Is he now?" I asked, giving a look up to Jin who smirked as he finished cleaning the wound.

"Mhm, he is. How could he not? Look at his thick neck and broad shoulders! Hyung, you should teach me to fight!" Taehyung exclaimed, getting rather animated.

"Not right now, Tae. We need to get this wrapped and you need to rest first." Jin said, beginning to dress the wound.

"Aw, ok. Y/n, I did good, right? I proved I'm part of Bangtan and can pull my weight too, right?" he asked, biting his lip.

"Taehyung, you are brilliant at what you do. You more than pull your weight, I'm sure. You don't have to go in the field to prove something. Besides...you did good." I said, squeezing his hand slightly.

"She's right. You are an invaluable member of this family. I wouldn't be able to keep things going or to function without you and your genius skills." Jin replied, wrapping his arm as he winced slightly.

"Hyung! It's your day with y/n! I'm taking away your time with her!" Taehyung gasped looking back and forth between us.

"You're fine, Taehyung. I have all evening and night with her still." Jin smiled, looking up at me.

"Yeah, but you don't wanna miss any time with her. Trust me." Taehyung giggled before grinning at me.

"Well, I am just about done here so no worries there. After we get this finished, we are going to get you laid down in bed so you can get some sleep." Jin said, wrapping up Tae's arm.

"Mkay. Hyung I know you're nice but be nice to her ok? She probably thinks you're some big mean mob boss but you are such a big softie! She'll like you for sure. She's really nice too." he said, staring up at Jin with a big smile.

"I know. I will be nice to her, Tae, don't worry. Now let's get you in bed drunkie, huh?" Jin replied, standing up.

"Am I drunk?!" He asked, his eyes wide as Jin helped him to his feet.

"I think it's fairly safe to say you are wasted, Tae." Jeonnguk laughed, helping Tae walk towards his room.

"I want to cuddle. Y/n come cuddle me!" Tae whined as they made their way into his room. Jin chuckled as he stood in the doorway, looking back at me.

"Go on, you should cuddle him if you want to.  He will pass out soon." Jin said, motioning into the room.

"Jeongguk will you cuddle me too?" I heard Tae ask from inside the room, making me giggle. 

"Alright, I will until he falls asleep." I said walking past Jin. 

"Oh thank God, little bird.  Come help me." Jeongguk said, pulling out of Taehyung's clutches.  I laughed and climbed into bed next to Tae, making him grin big and snuggle up to me.

"Thank you, you give the best snuggles." He mumbled. 

"Likewise.  Now get some sleep." I said, running my fingers back through his hair as Jeongguk slipped out of the room. I smiled down at him and looked up to see Jin smiling as well.  He leaned there and just watched while I continued to run my fingers through Taehyung's hair.  After seeing what I had seen today, Tae couldn't have been more wrong. I most definitely didn't see Jin as a tough gang leader. He was something else entirely.

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	20. Chapter 20

After I was sure that Taehyung was fast asleep, I slipped out of bed and tucked the covers up around him before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind me.

"He finally asleep?" Jin asked from behind his desk, making me jump.

"Y-Yeah, he is out like a light." I smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you for being there for him. I feel like I failed him today." He said, wiping his hand down his face. 

"You didn't. None of you did. You can't plan for every eventuality. If you did that, you would never be able to make a move. Taehyung did what he thought was right by not taking cover and you guys protected him the best you could." I replied, walking over and leaning against the corner of his desk.

"While that is the case, and thanks to his hard work we were able to succeed, it isn't worth their lives. None of this shit is." he sighed, leaning over his desk and rubbing his head. I stared at him almost in awe for a moment. I knew that they were all very close, and that he was a good guy in some ways, but what he just said truly shocked me. For Seungri, he would sacrifice anyone or anything to stay on top. But Jin...he was truly something I was not used to or expecting. 

"Are you alright, Seokjin?" I asked, my unexpectedly soft.

"Oh, yeah. Just got a bit of a headache is all." he said, his face looking a bit distraught. I slipped off of his desk and stood behind the desk chair, cracking my knuckles.

"Here, lean back." I said, making him lift his head and turn around slightly to look at me.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he leaned back. I placed my hands onto his shoulders and began to squeeze and massage the muscles.

"You are probably really tense from today. You need to relax now." I said, continuing to massage his shoulders, working my way up to his neck. 

"God, that's amazing. Feels really good." He said, dropping his head some as I continued to massage him. I worked all over his shoulders and neck for a while, eventually working my way up his neck and into his hair, giving him a scalp massage. 

"I can feel some tension releasing already." I smiled, still rubbing his muscles. He groaned slightly as I continued working through the tension, his head beginning to droop more and more.

"That feels so fantastic. My headache is basically completely gone already." he said, lifting his head up and rolling his neck. I took that as a cue to stop massaging him and stepped back from the chair. He turned the office chair around and looked at me, a soft smile spreading on his full lips.

"I'm glad I could help." I responded, stepping back a bit more.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, rolling his shoulders .

"I have a knack for it. I was going to go to school for it but then...you know, life happened." I shrugged. 

"I'm sure you would have done well, you're good at it." he said, standing up from his chair.

"Thank you." I replied, looking away from his gaze. 

"Alright, why don't you get something to eat? I'm sure you need it." he said, headed towards his room.

"Oh, ok sure." I replied, walking into his room. As he did I could see him taking off his shirt, making me swallow. His broad back was quite muscular and toned, and his skin was beautifully golden. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed something quick to eat and joined Namjoon at the table. He was sitting there with a glass of liquor, swirling it around in the glass a little bit before taking another sip.

"How are you doing?" I asked as I took a bite of fruit. He let out a bitter chuckle as he swirled the drink around again.

"Today was almost a near disaster. The only reason it wasn't was because Taehyung went above and beyond and got himself shot in the process. It's all my fault." he said before swallowing the rest of the liquor.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as he ran his hands back through his hair.

"Because, I should have planned for something like that to happen. I should have done more reasearch or something. This shouldn't have happened." he said, sighing.

"Namjoon, the plan worked. You can't beat yourself up for this. You heard Taehyung when he was drunk, he wasn't blaming you that it happened. He wasn't angry or upset and anyone for it happening. No, he was singing praises about everyone in action. You did everything you could, and so did everyone." I said, trying to comfort him.

"I don't know." he grumbled, letting out a hard sigh again. 

"When Seungri was asking his advisors and formulating a plan, he didn't take into account the lives of those he was sending into a perilous situation. Every man was expendable to him, save for maybe one or two of his high ranking men. You did everything you possibly could to make sure that everyone would be as safe as possible. Don't beat yourself up about it. Taehyung will be fine." I said, offering him a small smile. 

"Wow. With everything you tell us about him, it makes me want to take him down more and more. I'm sure you lost some friends that way." he said, giving me a sad look.

"I only allowed myself two friends. One, yes I lost her. She was another one of Seungri's working girls. He sent her on a dangerous job and that was the last time I saw her alive. After that, I didn't allow myself any more friends. That was a luxury I was going to have to forgo if I wanted to avoid more heartache and loss." I said, feeling a little heavy hearted. I hadn't thought about her in a long time. 

"Damn it, y/n. My life is seeming like a fairy tale in comparison. Well, thanks for saying what you did about Tae and everything. I'm actually feeling a little bit better." he said, giving me a smile.

"Good, I'm happy to hear it." I replied, finishing up my fruit.

"Look, there is something I want to tell you. What you heard Tae saying earlier about Jin hyung is right. The Jin you met when you first came here is not the Jin he really is. He is something much different. The Jin you saw interacting with Taehyung...that's the real Jin. He is a lot more deep and complex than you might initially think." he said, giving me a small smile.

"I am beginning to see that." I said, standing up from my place.

"Have a good time with him tonight." he said, winking at me as I shook my head. I took my plate to the kitchen and went to my bathroom. I decided to wash up before I met with him, since I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. I also decided to dress in some actual lingerie as well, picking a soft pink babydoll and putting on the silk robe over it. I walked to Jin's room and knocked on the door before I heard a soft "come in" beckoning me inside. I opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind me. Jin was reclined on the bed reading through some papers in just some loose fitting pajama pants, his glasses, and a smile.

"I heard what you said to Namjoon. I appreciate you talking to him like that. He is probably beating himself up. I'm sure we all are. Whenever anything happens to any one of us, we take it pretty hard." he said, sitting up a little more and taking his glasses off. 

"There is no reason to, you all did everything you could, with it being successful. Just forget the bad and focus on the good." I said, looking up at him.

"You're right, you're right." He replied, plopping the papers on the nightstand.

"Did you want me to stay with you?" I asked, standing at the foot of the bed. 

"That would be nice, however I do have a condition." he said as I walked around the other side of the bed. 

"And what would that be?" I asked, dropping my robe. His eyes widened and his smile lessened as he swallowed. I noticed his almost immediate arousal as I climbed in the bed and laid on my side, my head propped on my arm.

"I...I won't touch you." he said, staring at me for a moment before looking away. I swear I saw his face flush, making me grin. But he wouldn't touch me? Seriously?

"Is something wrong?" I asked, biting on my lip as I looked down at myself. 

"No, nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. It isn't you, y/n. It's me. I don't sleep with women who don't want to sleep with me." he said, clearing his throat after.

"Who says I don't want to sleep with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not exactly what I meant. You are here in my bed tonight because it's my day with you. You would most likely not be here if it was not for that rule." he said, giving me a slight smile.

"There are no guarantees to that. Besides, I can see that you could use some attention." I said, glaning down at the tent he was pitching. He looked away from me almost embarrassed as he put his hand over his crotch, pressing his erection down.

"It's fine, really. I won't enforce my day with you. It can just be talk and sleep." he said, clearing his throat again. I chuckled as I scooted closer to him and softly ran my hand up and down his arm before getting my face very close to his ear.

"What if I want to touch you? Will you let me?" I almost whispered in his ear. I watched as his adam's apple bobbed with a hard swallow, making me grin.

"You want to touch me?" he asked, his voice slightly breathy. I leaned very slightly closer, running my hand over his chest and down his abdomen as I placed a soft kiss on his neck. I felt him almost shiver under my touch.

"I would love to." I said right into his ear as I let my lips brush his earlobe.

"I won't stop you." he breathed, gripping his pants as I began kissing softly around his ear and down his neck. I continued to graze my lips along the skin of his neck, feeling chills raise up on his skin. I slid my hand down his body until I reached the waistband on his pants, running my fingers back and forth over the edge. He took that cue and lifted his hips, pulling down his pajama pants along with his boxers to his mid thighs. His erection stood tall and very hard, a small bead of precum glistening on the tip. I grabbed a hold of his erection and began slowly stroking it as he dropped his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes.

"Wow, you are so hard already." I said, continuing to stroke him steadily.

"Yeah, it's been a while." he grunted and turned his face towards me as I swiped my thumb over his head, smearing the precum around.

"Well, I will remedy that." I said, smirking at him as I leaned in and kissed him deeply. He moaned slightly into the kiss, his thick full lips moving slowly. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and began kissing him with more passion as I stroked him a little faster, twisting my hand slightly as I went.

"Mmmm I'm afraid I won't last very long." he mumbled against my lips. I stopped kissing him and smiled, getting up on my hands and knees. I gave him a mischevious grin as I began kissing down his body, payting attention to every inch of him. He was almost panting in anticipation as I reached his flushed cock, licking it from the base to the tip. I slipped the top half in my mouth and began stroking the bottom half. I bobbed my head up and down and moved my hand in rhythm with my head at a steady pace. He began openly moaning as he gripped the sheet on either side of him, staring down at me.

"Y/N, oh my God Y/N, your mouth is amazing." he groaned as I swirled my tongue around his head and ran it through his slit with every pass. I hummed in response, making him clench his muscles, almost whimpering. I picked up the pace a little bit, making him throb in my mouth. I payed attention to his body language, watching his breathing increase when I would slide my hand under his balls and rub slightly. I continued to do that as I took more and more of him in my mouth, maintaining eye contact while I took him deep, my nose pressing against the skin of his body. 

"Fucking shit, I'm gonna cum soon." he warned, his body tensing under my minstrations. I continued to do exactly what I was, feeling him begin to almost writhe around, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. I hummed around his cock, making him gasp as his entire body went rigid, his cock turning rock hard. 

"Mmmmm c-cumming." he grunted through clenched teeth as his body twitched and spasmed with his orgasm, his cum coating my throat. I continued to suck him through his orgasm until I felt him begin softening in my mouth. I let him slide out with a pop before resting his softening dick on his stomach. He looked especially glorious at this moment, lips parted, panting, eyes closed, head tilted back, veins in his neck throbbing. I smiled and climbed back up beside him, laying on my side facing him before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Feel better?" I giggled since had not yet moved or spoken a word.

"Better doesn't even do it justice. I feel like a new man right now. Well, a very exhausted and satisfied one, but a new man nonetheless." he chuckled, lolling his head to the side to look at me.

"Now it's time for some rest." I grinned, running my hand back through his hair. 

"That sounds lovely." he replied as he slowly moved to pull up his pants. He rolled over onto his side to face me and reached out, placing his hand on my cheek before leaning in and place a very gentle kiss against my forehead.

"Thank you for that. You really didn't have to do that." he said, smiling softly.

"I know, but I wanted to. Jin, you and everyone else has been so incredibly kind to me. It's truly not something I am used to, and to be honest, I haven't felt this safe and happy since my father was alive." I replied giving him a small smile in return. 

"Here, turn the other way." he said as I wrinkled my forehead at his response. I trusted him an turned facing away from him to feel him spoon behind me and wrap his arm around my waist. He rested his head on the pillow right behind me as he pulled me tightly to him, making my stomach flop inside.

"Hopefully this makes you feel even safer. Get some rest, y/n. Sleep well." he said, kissing the back of my head before snuggling up to me even more. Well, if one thing was for certain, it was this; they were all right about what they said about Jin...he was truly something different from what I was expecting.

_________________________________  
_________________________________

(A/N) I am really sorry this update was so delayed. I've been a bit of a slump lately and I have been trying to write for days with no luck. Thank you for being patient with me and I will try my best to update faster. Love to you all!


	21. Chapter 21

I awoke to see Jin still sleeping, his face only inches from my own. I couldn't help but look over his face while he was sleeping. He was such a handsome man, and his demeanor was much different than I expected it to be. I almost startled when his eyes opened, his big brown orbs staring looking directly at me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked, his voice a bit husky.

"I did, thanks. How about you?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow.

"Mmm best sleep I've had in awhile." He grinned, his eyes shutting slow again.

"That's good, I think you needed it after yesterday." I said, smiling slightly.

"Shit, that reminds me, I need to get up and change Tae's dressing." He groaned as he stretched.

"Oh, let me do that. I'd be happy to check on my cuddle buddy." I giggled, sitting up. Jin chuckled as he got out of bed, stretching again.

"I think Tae may have a bit of a crush on you." He grinned, winking at me.

"Wait, what? Really?" I asked, feeling a bit of worry in my stomach.

"Oh I don't know, really. I mean, he does like you, but I don't know if it is in that sense." He replied, slipping on a shirt.

"He is a real sweetheart. I hope he doesn't have feelings for me, I wouldn't want to hurt him." I said, putting on my robe.

"Hurt him? You mean, you don't like Taehyung?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"Well....no, not like that. Don't get me wrong, he's handsome and sweet and kind. But he's too good, too kind, too sweet for me. Besides, I don't know if I could ever allow myself to feel that way for someone. Feelings always end in pain." I replied, staring down as I fastened my robe.

"Y/N, look..." he said, making me look up at him. I stared into his warm eyes, feeling my stomach flop.

"Yes?" I asked softly, waiting his next words. He walked over to me slowly, standing right in front of me and letting out a sigh.

"First off, no one is too sweet or good or kind for you. You are a good woman from what I've seen, unless you have me snowed. But I don't think that's the case. I think you have a good heart, and have just been through so much shit that you put on the tough exterior. Second, you should allow yourself to feel. I know pain can take your breath away and it sucks so much when it happens, but you can't put your life on hold because of it. And if the reason you are hesitant is because of being afraid of losing someone because of the way your life was with Seungri, that's over now. You are safe with us, so if you start feeling something for someone, let yourself." He explained, running his hands softly up and down my arms. I swallowed hard and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and smiling at him.

"I will try, thank you Jin." I said in a gentle voice, searching his warm eyes.

"D-Don't mention it." He smiled back and he stepped back.

"Ok, I guess I better tend to Taehyung. Supplies still out there?" I asked, walking to the door.

"Yeah, should be in the bag in my desk." He replied, as I opened the door.

"Ok, thank you." I smiled as I walked out of the door. I closed the door behind me and leaned on the wall beside it, closing my eyes. My heart was beating hard and I didn't like it...not...at...all.

"Hey, everything ok sweetheart?" Hoseok's voice broke the silence, making me jump.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Is Taehyung up yet?" I asked walking over to the desk and grabbing Jin's bag.

"He woke up maybe an hour ago. He's in bed still, but he should be awake." Jeongguk answered as I headed to Tae's room.

"Thanks guys." I said as I opened the office door. I walked over to Tae's bedroom door and knocked on it gently, hearing his voice call me in from the other side. **(Hello from the other siiiiide. Hehe sorry, I couldn't resist.)** I opened the door to see him sitting up in the bed, leaning against the wall, a small smile on his face.

"Good morning y/n." he said as I walked to the side of the bed, placing the bag on the bedside table.

"Morning cuddle buddy." I giggled as I opened the bag and grabbed the ointments and bandages.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. Yesterday evening is in bits and pieces but the things I remember were horribly embarrassing." he said, taking his hand and running it down his face.

"It's fine, really. You were very sweet." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, I was stupid. Ugh, but anyway, how did your evening go with Jin hyung?" Taehyung asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It went....well." I hesitated, unwrapping his old bandages.

"Well? That's it?" he asked, looking at me with expectation.

"I mean, he was really nice and kind. He wouldn't have sex with me so I just...ya know." I said, putting more ointment on his wound as he sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth.

"Wait, why wouldn't he sleep with you?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"He said something about not sleeping with women who don't want to sleep with him." I shrugged, continuing to add ointment to his wound.

"That's bullshit. He helps us audition Chim's girls, so I don't know where he came up with that. Honestly, I think he kinda has a thing for you." he grinned as I placed the gauze on his wound and began to re-wrap it.

"You do, do you?" I asked, feeling my stomach flop at the thought.

"I really do. He seems to get nervous around you...I mean I know I got nervous but it was for different reasons. He has to see something in you for you to stay like you are. I mean, if you were being held for ransom, that is one thing. But he made you one of ours. He wouldn't just do that." he replied .

"That's kinda what Suga said." I answered, finishing wrapping his arm.

"So if both of us are saying it, you know it's true. What about you? What do you think?" he said as he looked at his newly bandaged arm.

"I mean, he has said some very nice things to me, and has made me feel a sense of safety I haven't felt since before I was in this life. I am trying not to let it get to me, but it is." I said softly as I put away the supplies.

"Why are you afraid to let it get to you?" he asked.

"Because...nothing, nevermind." I answered, standing up.

"No, what? Tell me. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I want you to feel like we can be friends." he said, leaning forward, and wincing at his quick movement.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself. I mean...he said some nice things to me and it made me think for a moment, but I am not in a place where I am allowing myself to feel anything. I don't have that luxury." I said, grabbing the bag.

"Feelings are never a luxury. Feelings are what keeps us going, and makes life rich, otherwise you are not living at all." he answered, sliding to the edge of the bed slowly. I stopped for a second and watched him get to his feet, letting what he said truly sink in.

"You know, you're right. I haven't lived, I haven't been allowed to live. I've been coasting through life mainly numb to everything. But in this life, can you blame me? I allowed myself to care for my mentor. She trained me in this line of work and lost her life, leaving me hurt again. Everyone I have ever cared for in my life has left in some way or another, so I refuse to allow myself to care for anyone anymore. But you guys are making that next to impossible." I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my empty hand.

"Then don't fight it. Seokjin said you were one of us now. We won't abandon you or leave you. I know we live a dangerous life too, but we are not as reckless as everyone thinks. You saw how much attention and detail go into planning. We care about each other because we are a family. And you are now part of that family." he said, walking up to me and giving me a one armed hug.

"Thank you, Taehyung. I will do my best." I said, looking up at him,

"That's all anyone can ask of you." he said quietly as I leaned into his hug for a moment. Maybe he was right, maybe they all were. As terrifying as it was, maybe I needed to finally allow myself to feel something...anything. I was so afraid of taking the leap, afraid I would have no one to catch me when I fall. Because at the rate things were going, I was going to fall. And hard.

___________________________  
___________________________

**(A/N: I am hoping that I can get more updates out sooner. I am sorry they have been so delayed adn thank you all for hanging in there with me <3 I purple you all )**

 


	22. Chapter 22

I decided to spend my day to myself a bit, trying to relax and sort through my thoughts a bit.  I walked to my bedroom and changed into the most covering pair of bra and panties I could before heading back to the pool.  I grabbed a towel and headed down, to the pool, quickly slipping into water.  I swam hard at first, feeling great to exert myself for a moment or two but quickly found myself simply floating around and relaxing.  I kept thinking about what Jin and Taehyung both said, and it was really starting to bother me.  I think it bothered me so much because it was true.  I hadn't allowed myself to feel...to live at all.  I was afraid, and for good reason.  I didn't want to feel the heartache and pain that accompanied the inevitable loss that came with this lifestyle.  For a moment, just a moment, I allowed myself imagine what it would be like if I could feel.  To feel joy, happiness, and dare I say, love.  I thought of all the tender moments I had received just over the last few days and my heart began to ache.  I stood up in the water and made my way to the edge, lifting up and getting out of the pool.  I sat on the edge, the ache intensifying the more I thought about until I felt tears welling up in my eyes.   I couldn't remember the last time I had cried, but I finally brought my hands up to my face and let myself cry.  I cried for what felt like forever, all of the built up pain, abandonment, loss, hurt... everything coming out at once.  I didn't even hear anyone come into the pool area until I heard my name being called by a soft voice.  I quickly wiped my face and lowered my hands, looking up to see Jimin walking my direction.

"What's wrong? What happened?  Are you ok?" he asked, reaching me and squatting down beside me.  He placed a hand on my back and another under my chin.  I felt my chin wobbling as fresh tears spilled out of my eyes and down my cheeks, looking into his soft gaze.

"I'm sorry.  I never cry like this.  I just let myself think and breathe and, and feel...for the first time since my dad died.  It hurts so much." I said, biting my lip as he lowered his hand from my chin to wipe my tears away.

"What hurts, huh?  Tell me what's bothering you so much.  I told you, you are one of my girls now, and I promised I would take care of you." he responded, sitting beside me and rubbing my back.

"Oh gosh, this!  This right here hurts.  You all have been so nice to me, and it makes my chest ache.  I am not used to this, and I know you all keep saying that this is my life now, but it's hard." I said, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"I know we have all been through different things, so I am not going to say I know what you've been through.  I can't imagine what horrors Seungri put you through, but you are trying and that's all that matters.   If things have been difficult for you though, why haven't you said anything?" he asked, his voice so incredibly soft.

"It's not that they have been difficult.  In fact, quite the opposite.  Things have been amazing here.  No one has hurt me or done things to me that I didn't like.  Everyone has respected me and listened to me, and it has been more than I could have ever hoped for.  It's just that what Tae and Jin said to me has made me really think and it is scaring me." I said, letting out a slow breath, trying to steady my wobbily voice.

"What did they say?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead as he continued to rub my back.

"They are encouraging me to let myself feel.  I shut off my feelings a long time ago, and I am afraid to let myself feel." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I know, hun.   Feelings are a scary thing.  But is there a reason why you are afraid so much?  Are you afraid to lose someone again?" he asked, searching my face.  I shrugged and sighed as he pulled me to lean on him, hugging me softly.

"Thank you Jimin." I said, relaxing onto him.

"Not a problem.  I'm glad I came down here when I did!  I don't like the thought of you crying all alone down here." he said, squeezing me a little bit.

"I'm glad you came down here too.  Did you come down for a swim?" I asked, clearing my throat and sitting up, trying to regain my composure.

"No, actually.  I came to find you.  Jin actually called us for a meeting, but it's no big deal.  This was more important." he said, giving me a small smile. 

"Shit, we better get going then.  I don't want to get anyone in trouble." I said, shifting to stand and reaching for my towel on the nearby chair.  I wrapped it around myself and followed Jimin back out of the pool area and to the dining table where the rest of the guys were already waiting, drinking and eating snacks.

"There she is, you found her Chim!" Jeongguk said as we sat down.

"Yep, she was out for a swim." Jimin said, giving me a wink, making me feel releaved he didn't give away my emotional moment.   I noticed Jin flush as he cleared his throat, looking around at everyone but me. 

"So what's up with the meeting, Jin hyung?" Hobi asked, looking at Jin who seemed to have gained his composure.

"With our mission being a success yesterday, we need to keep things going.  There is another stockpile of weapons, and this is another big one.  If we can successfully get this, we can cripple them enough to possibly take them down." Jin said, his voice taking a serious tone. 

"Are you serious?" I asked, my voice hopeful.

"Yes.  If we can pull this off, this may be the beginning of the end.  The stockpile is in his safehouse on the outskirts." Namjoon said, making me look over in his direction.

"I haven't looked up specs for the safehouse yet, but I will get on it." Taehyung said, looking around at everyone.

"Take your time, Tae.  It's more important that you rest and get well." Yoongi said, looking at the younger.

"On that note, I wanted to thank everyone for everything yesterday." Tae replied, looking around the table as Jeongguk patted him on the back.

"Thank you.  If it wasn't for you, it wouldn't have been a success.  You went above and beyond the call of duty.  You shouldn't have done that Tae, but we owe you everything." Jin said, as Tae blushed, chewing on his lip.

"I just wanted to pull my weight.  But anyway, enough of all this.  I will get on looking up the specs as soon as possible." Taehyung responded, folding his hands.

"I know some things about it...I've been there before." I said, as all eyes turned towards me.

"You have?" Namjoon asked, his voice sounding surprised.

"Yes.  Occasionally, he would have me service top tier clients there.  It is a large penthouse, very heavily secured.  But there is one thing that you need to know before I divulge any more information about the penthouse." I said, already feeling my stomach churn.

"What's that, little bird?" Jeongguk asked, making my heart race.

"I have to go with you." I said, my voice firm.

"No way. Not gonna happen." Jin said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"You are too precious to us, sweetheart.  We can't let you do that." Hoseok said, giving me a small smile.

"No, you don't understand.  I HAVE to go with you." I said as the table got very quiet.

"Why?" Jimin asked softly, looking at me with worry all over his face.  I swallowed and put the brave front back on.

"Because, the only way you are going to get in to that penthouse without setting off the silent alarm is the biometric scanner at the front door.  Seungri and I are the only ones that can get in without it going off." I said, as all eyes landed on me.  Jin stared at me, his face set in an almost angry stare.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" Yoongi asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the table for several moments.

"I wish there was, but there isn't.  If that silent alarm goes off, that place will be swarming with his men in a matter of moments.  Since it is the penthouse, some of his thugs actually live in the lower levels of that building, meaning they can get there in no time flat.  Trust me." I answered as he nodded in return.

"That being the case, I'm going to have to go get started on planning right away.  Tae, let's go to your office." Namjoon said, standing up.  Tae looked sullen as he quickly nodded and stood from the table.  They both walked off towards Taehyung's office and shut the door behind them, leaving the rest of us to sit there.

"If you are going with us, you will be training with me at least one hour every day, no exceptions." Yoongi said, crossing his arms and looking at me with a very serious stare.

"Agreed.  As well as training with me for at least thirty minutes.  I know you are not as strong as a man, but I can teach you how to defend yourself better than what you have been." Jeongguk added.

"Alright, thank you." I said, looking back and forth between the both of them.  Jin sighed and leaned on his elbows, rubbing his hand back and forth over his forehead.

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all." he said, standing up from the table and walking toward the balcony door.

"I don't really like it either hyung, but we don't really have a choice!" Hoseok shouted after him as the patio door slammed, making me jump.

"Don't worry, he's not mad at you.  He always gets like this when he is scared." Jimin said, making me jerk my head back in surprise.

"Scared?" I asked, as the guys exchanged glances.

"Yeah.  In juvie, he would get really pissy when he would get scared, which made him dangerous.  It just means he cares about you." Hobi added, making my stomach flop around. 

"Can I ask you guys something?" I asked, looking around at the remaining men sitting at the table.

"What is it?" Yoongi asked in return.

"How did Jin wind up in juvie?" I asked, curious about the man who seemed so complex.  They all exchanged glances before looking over at the closed balcony door.

"We really shouldn't tell you, but I doubt Jin will tell you anytime soon.   He murdered someone, but it was at such a young age, and his first offense, that they didn't try him as an adult." Jeongguk said, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Murder? Really?" I responded, wondering if maybe Jin did belong in this life after all if it started out that young.

"He killed his foster mother.  We only know what he has told us, but he said that she was neglectful and abusive to him.  She would foster other children younger than Jin and abuse them as well.  Jin always tried to defend them, and he got the brunt of it.  I guess one night she got especially violent and vile with her abuse and he couldn't take it anymore.  He knew she would never stop so he took something and hit her upside the head with it.  He said he didn't plan on killing her, but it did.  One of the younger foster kids had called the police and ratted him out.  Unfortunately that foster kid hadn't been there long enough to know her history, and that the incident of that night wasn't the first time.  So Jin got slapped with the charge and sent to juvie." Hoseok explained, making me ache at heart for Jin.  I sighed as I stared over at the closed balcony door, holding my hand over my chest.  The more I learned about Bangtan's fearless leader, the more I came to respect, admire, and ultimately pity the man.   He was far more than I ever expected.

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	23. Chapter 23

After we separated from the meeting, I changed clothes and went down to the range and practiced with Yoongi for about an hour, getting the feel of some heavier weapons.  By time I was done, my arms ached slightly and felt tingly from the kickback.  When I came back upstairs from the range, it was dark out, but I couldn't help but notice that Jin was still out on the balcony.  

"Is he ok out there?" I asked Jeongguk who was sitting on the couch.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah.  He goes out there to think and take a break." Jeongguk replied, crossing his legs at his ankles. 

"Do you think he would be angry with me if I went out there?" I asked, chewing on my lip a bit. A smirk came across Jeongguk's face as he put his arms behind his head.

"You are perfectly safe going out there." he said with an unusually sweet voice. I raised an eyebrow before turning slowly and facing the balcony door.  I let out a slow breath and walked that direction, my stomach flopping in all kinds of directions as my hand landed on the door.  I swallowed and stayed firm in my resolve as I pushed the door open.  Jin was sitting on the bench that was against the wall, his head lifting as I walked outside and shut the door behind me.  I stood against the railing in front of him, leaning against it slightly as I let out a sigh.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" I asked, folding my hands.

"No, I'm not.  I just don't want to send you on a job, that's all." he said, his voice sounding monotone.

"Oh, I see.  Jin, I've been in much more dangerous situations than what we are about to attempt, I can promise you that.  I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I said, sounding nonchalant.  He got to his feet quickly and stood beside me, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him.

"This isn't a joke, y/n, this is serious shit.  You saw what happened to Tae yesterday, and that was with all of us protecting him!" he said, his tone deeper than I had heard it before.  His grip on my shoulders was tight, his stare intense as he breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry, you're right.  I shouldn't joke about it.  But Jin, you have to remember, Seungri used to send me to that place alone all the time and I always made it back in one piece more or less." I shrugged slightly as I saw anger flash in his eyes.

"Damn it, y/n!  He did that because you were expendable to him! You're not to us!." he said, shaking me ever so slightly with his words.  I stood there wide eyed as it took a moment for his words to truly sink in. 

"How can you really say that Jin? I've only been here a week, and suddenly I mean so much to you all?" I asked, feeling a lump form in my throat. 

"For fuck's sake!  What, do I have to do to get through to you?" he asked, exhasperated.  Before another word could be said he pulled my body into his, crashing our lips together in a heated kiss.  I stood there breathless as he continued to kiss me, running his hands from my shoulders, down my back, pressing his open palms against my back and pulling me into his body more. I could feel the heat from his body, the firmness and strength of it as we were now flush against one another.  He kissed me deep and hard for several more moments before removing his lips from mine, panting as he did.  His eyes were now heavy, his full lips flushed from the intensity of his kiss as he searched my eyes.  I could feel his obvious arousal against me as our bodies were still pressed against one another.

"Jin...I....I..." I breathed, unable to form a coherent sentence.  He let go of me and took a step back, putting his hands on his hips as he attempted to regain his composure.

"Go inside, y/n." he said, still slightly out of breath.

"Why wouldn't you sleep with me yesterday?" I asked, not moving from my current spot.

"What?" he responded, turning to look at me.

"I know the whole, you not sleeping with hookers thing is bullshit, so why wouldn't you sleep with me?" I asked again, stepping back into his line of sight. 

"Y/N, please, go inside." he said,  sounding more annoyed this time.

"You were obviously aroused so it wasn't that.  Why won't you just tell me?" I asked, raising my voice slightly as I got back in his line of sight again, this time getting very close to him. 

"Because, damn it, then I'm no better than he is!" he shouted.  I stood there wide eyed for brief moment before I shook my head and wrinkled my forehead in confusion.

"Wait, what?  Who?" I asked, not backing down from my current position.

"The man who put you where you are.  You didn't choose this life, and here I am keeping you in it.   I'm using you for information and as tempting as you are I can't bring myself to do it." he said, his voice sounding almost defeated.  What the hell was this?

"Jin, where the fuck is this coming from?  You act like I'm some poor weak and innocent little thing that has been corrupted.  When I was fifteen, yes, that was what I was.  But now, I have been in this life so long, I don't remember the innocent part of me.  She died a long time ago and this is all I know.  No, I didn't choose this life but this is my life now.  Do you not remember that I was the one who brought it up to let me earn my keep this way?  So if that is your real reasoning, spare me." I said, crossing my arms. 

"You may say the innocent part of you died, and you may put on this strong and brave front, but I can see more than that when I look in your eyes.  Is that why you went and cuddled Taehyung to sleep when he asked for you?  Was that part of earning your keep? Is that why you held Samantha's hand as she took her last breath, earning your keep?  You are a deep and complex person who derserves so much more than she has been given." He responded, bringing his hand up to rest it on my cheek, running his thumb back and forth softly over my skin.

"I-I'm just a whore.  You don't even know me..." I barely said aloud, swallowing hard.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself ever again.  In just those two things I mentioned, you revealed much about yourself.  You are kind, compassionate, caring, strong, and much more.  You are like a precious gemstone with many facets, y/n.  I want to see them all." he said, running his long fingers up into my hair, making me lean my head into his hand and flutter my eyes close.  I could feel him moving and seconds later his thick lips were back on mine, pressed softly and moving slowly.  I whimpered softly into the kiss, feeling my chest tighten and my stomach flip over and over again.  He deepened the kiss but ever so slightly letting his tongue graze mine, making heat shoot straight to my core.  It was not normal for me to get turned on like this from a simple kiss, and as he pulled away, I found myself aching for him.

"Ahem, um hyung?" we heard from the doorway behind us, making us both jump.  Jin cleared his throat and stepped slightly back from me to see Namjoon standing in the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, as I tried to calm my own nerves, and the rapid beats of my heart.

"I was wondering if I could borrow y/n.  I want her to call her informant to verify for absolute certain that nothing has changed before we go any further." Namjoon said, looking back and forth between us.

"Of course.  I will talk more with you later." Jin said as I looked at him and nodded.  I followed Namjoon as he went into the house and into Taehyung's office.  They pulled out an extra chair for me and had me sit down and handed me a phone.

"Before you make the call, I have something I have to say...Taehyung, you were totally right." Namjoon said, looking over at Tae.

"I was?!  I knew it!  I knew Jin was acting funny!  And I knew the whole not sleeping with you think was bullshit!  But wait, how do you know?" Taehyung asked, his voice calming at the end.

"He was kissing her on the balcony.  Not just making out with her or trying to get in her pants, he was actually just holding her face and kissing her softly." Namjoon teased as I felt my face heat up.

"Oh my God, are you blushing?!" Tae asked, making me avert my gaze and chew on my lip.

"Knock it off, Tae." I said, looking down at the phone.

"Alright Tae, leave her alone.  Go ahead and make your call." Namjoon said as Tae turned around and faced the computer, a grin on his face.  He clicked into the computer to set up the recording program as I dialed Yongguk's number.  I waited nervously as the phone rang several times before his deep voice finally answered.

_"Guk."_

"Hey stranger." I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

_"Oh my God, it's so good to hear your voice.  How are you?  Are you still safe?"_

"I am better than I have been in a very long time.  I am being so well taken care of.  How are you?  How are things there?" I asked, curious if all hell had broken loose.

_"I'm alright, miss you though.  As for here...Seungri is on a rampage right now.  I don't know if you have heard, but we got hit yesterday.  They hit your uncle's stockpile at the warehouse.  Whoever they were, they were good, flawless even.  The team that broke in stole everything and left no witnesses.  And whoever hacked into the system not only got in without triggering the alarm, but damaged the security system so the cameras had no way of recording any data.  Your uncle has a few ideas of who it might be."_

"Oh gosh, that is crazy!  Who does he think might be responsible?" I asked, faking shock.

_"He thinks either Shownu, JB or Seokjin.  He isn't leaning very strongly one way or another but he is livid right now.  He had me go check to make sure they didn't get the other stockpile at the penthouse but so far, so good."_

"Thank goodness.  Look, I can't really stay on the phone for long, but I just wanted to call and check in." I said, feeling relieved he gave away what I needed without me having to pry too much.

_"Oh...ok.  I miss you sweetness.  Please take care of yourself, and call me when you can again, ok?"_

"Alright, I will.  Bye Yongguk." I said, hanging up.  As I did, I got a suspicious look from both Namjoon and Taehyung.

"Something tells me you two were more than friends." Tae said, raising his eyebrow.

"I mean, I have slept with him before.  My uncle had me sleep with many of his muscle as payment bonuses on a job well done." I said, hoping they would just leave it at that.

"That didn't sound like that is what he thought it was." Namjoon responded, crossing his arms.  They both stared at me, as though waiting for me to continue.

"I don't have romantic feelings for him, if that is what you are insinuating.  We are strictly friends, that is it.  I told you, he took care of me and was the only one in that entire place that had my back and that looked out for me.  He has saved my life several times.  Don't you think that warrants friendship?  Yeah I slept with him a few times, but it didn't mean anything.  It was more of like a thank you, a friends with benefits type situation." I explained, shrugging.

"Y/N, from the sound of his voice, I don't think that is how he saw it.  I think he cares for you a lot more than that.  I'm just glad you had someone to look out for you." Taehyung said with a sad smile. 

"Me too.  So if that is all you need me for, I'm gonna head to bed now. Jeongguk wanted to train early tomorrow morning." I said, handing him back the phone.

"Y-yeah that's all we needed.  Goodnight y/n." Namjoon said as I stood up.

"Goodnight." I repeated to the both of them as I left the room and shut the door behind me.  I quickly made my way to my room and  plopped on my bed, burying my face in my pillow.  My insides felt in turmoil from this intensely emotional day.  All I wanted to do was pass out and leave it all behind me.

________________________  
________________________


	24. Chapter 24

**~ Jin's POV ~**

I stood there on the balcony for a while after she went inside, trying to pull myself together.  I turned and leaned against the railing, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Damn it, snap out of it man! You're better than this!" I growled at myself, gripping my hair. 

"If you start arguing with yourself, I'm really going to worry." I heard Yoongi's voice say, making me jump.

"You know, one of these days I'm gonna shoot one of you assholes when you scare me like that." I sighed as he slightly smirked, shutting the door and coming up beside me.

"You wanna tell me what's got you yelling at yourself?" He asked, lighting up a cigarette and taking one long, slow draw.

"I just have to get a hold of myself.  We are at too crucial of a time to allow anything to slip.  I can't allow anything or anyone to impair my thinking or judgment." I said rubbing my hand over my eyes before looking over at him.

"Anyone?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  I looked at him for a moment before sighing and shaking my head, leaning on my arms.

"She's getting in my head, Yoongi.  No one else has ever gotten to me like this before." I said, wiping a hand down my face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"I just...I can't stop thinking about her.  She's damaged to hell like everyone else in this god forsaken life we come across.  But there is so much more to her than just a damaged shell.  Because despite all the horror and bullshit she's been through, there is still so much kindness in her.  There is warmth and strength and....fuck I have to stop this." I said, standing up straight.  Yoongi chuckled beside me before taking another puff of his cigarette and letting the smoke fill the night air.

"Sounds like you've got a bit of a crush, hyung." he said, patting my back with his empty hand.

"A crush? Jesus, Yoongi, you make me sound like I'm some kid in school or somthing." I replied, feeling slightly annoyed at the suggestion.

"Not exactly, but the same principle applies.  She's driving you to distraction.  Plus, you never really got to expericence that.  You went from being bounced around in foster care to juvie to this." he replied taking one last puff before putting out the remaining butt.

"I don't fucking know man, but it's driving me crazy.  I mean I had her in my damn bed last night and I couldn't even bring myself to..." I trailed off, growing more frustrated.

"What, you couldn't get it up?" he asked, as I shot him a glare and he nudged me in a joking manner.

"I didn't want her to just be fucking me because she had to, because it was my night to do so.  I respected her too much for that.  I sound like a crazy person." I laughed, shaking my head as I looked up at the night sky.

"People feel and do crazy things when they care about somebody." Yoongi responded, making me look back at him with a surpised look on my face.

"How can I truly say I care about her? I barely know her." I responded, feeling ridiculous at this entire converstation.

"Sometimes it doesn't take much.  Maybe you guys just connect in some way. Maybe your fucked up lives have forced you to find something in each other that you don't find in others and that made you feel something that you wouldn't normally feel.  And sometimes you can't explain it.  You hear stories of people falling in love in hours, days, weeks...there is no precident.  I'm not saying you two are head over heels for each other, but it's obvious you feel something for her, hyung." Yoongi shrugged.  I opened and closed my mouth several times before letting out a sigh and shaking my head in defeat.  Before we could say anything else, Taehyung came out on the balcony with us, smiling softly.

"Hey bud, how you feeling?" I asked as he leaned on the railing between us.

"A little sore, but not too bad.  How are you, hyung?" Tae asked, looking directly at me.

"Me?  I'm fine, why?" I asked, looking at him a little surprised.

"I had a talk with y/n this morning and she told me about last night, and the conversation you two had about...feelings." he said, saying the last word a little slowly.

"Yes, I am encouraging her to allow herself to be a person again.  Seungri made sure she didn't have that luxury, and I am trying to make damn sure she does." I said, growing angry at the thought of the hell she must have been through.

"Hyung, can I say something without being out of line?" he asked, as Yoongi's eyebrows raised curiously.

"Of course, Tae.  You know I always tell you all to come to me with anything no matter what." I replied, as he nodded quickly.

"You are encouraging her to allow herself to feel, right?  Have you ever stopped to do the same for yourself?  Maybe you should follow your own advice hyung." he said, making my eyes shoot open in surprise. 

"How can you say that, Tae?  You know I care about you all and that I would give my life for any one of you." I said, almost feeling a little hurt at his advice.

"No no, that's not what I mean. I know you care about us, I have no doubts about that!  I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" Tae said, seeming flustered.

"I think what Taehyung means is, maybe you should let yourself like her." Yoongi suggested as Tae quickly began nodding.

"Yes, exactly.  Namjoon and I both can tell you at least like her, so maybe you should let yourself!" He agreed, smiling at me as he cradled his arm close to his body, making me immediately feel a pang of guilt.  I sighed, and rubbed my hand down my face, shaking my head slightly.

"It isn't that simple for me.  For her, she is pretty much free to do what she wants now, to like whoever she wants and it may never be me. But for me?  I can't just do that." I said, getting slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean, hyung?" Tae asked, his voice getting soft.

"You think it's safe for me to allow myself to feel for someone? To allow her to invade my head and emotions like that?  I need to focus now more than ever.  There is so much riding on this, not to mention I have all of Bangtan depending on me to keep us going in the right direction and see this through." I said, feeling the weight of all that pressure crushing down on my shoulders.

"While that is true, don't you think trying to bury whatever feelings you may be having, may be making them worse?  Besides, we all know how undpredicatable this life can be. Just look at what happened yesterday!  That could have be the end for any one of us.  You really want it all to end knowing that you didn't get to truly live your life to the fullest?" Yoongi asked, shrugging slightly as he started backing up towards the door.  I stood there for a moment, letting it all sink in as he went inside and Taehyung stood out there with me, just keeping me company in the silence.

"I need to uh...I need to change your dressing.  Come on, Tae." I said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.  He nodded as I patted him on the back softly and led him inside.  We sat there quietly inside his office as I began unwrapping his bandaging, the computer monitors displaying the surveillance cameras inside the house.  I couldn't help but glance over at them every few seconds, noticing y/n's sleeping figure stretched out on her bed. 

"She sleeps all over the place, I've noticed." Tae said, making me almost jump.

"D-Does she?" I asked, as I applied new ointment to his wound.

"Yeah, she really does.  She loses her blanket half of the time too, kinda like tonight.  It's at least half on." he chuckled as I glanced back over at the screen.  I felt a small smile tugging at my lips as I began to work on bandaging up his wound.

"That should do it.  Now, get some rest.  I know you and Namjoon have a lot of work ahead of you, and I don't want either of you getting sick so get plenty of rest." I said, standing up and gathering up the stuff.

"I will, hyung.  Thank you.  And I really did mean it.  Please, at least think about what we talked about, ok?" he said, his voice soft.  I ruffled his hair making his swat at my arm and chuckle.

"Goodnight, Tae." I said, walking toward the door. 

"Goodnight, Jin hyung." he chirped back as I shut the door behind me.  I walked toward my desk and sat behind it, letting out a loud huff of air.  The house was quiet for once, letting me concentrate on my work without distractions.  I began trying to read through papers and sign off on a few things, but I kept catching my eyes wandering to the closed door not too far from me.  I thought of the sweet, sleeping girl on the other side of it and it was enough to make my mouth run dry and my heart race.  I kept seeing her sleeping image in my head as tapped my pen on my desk, fighting the urge to get up and go into her room.  I swear time stood still as I sat there struggling with desire to just...hold her for what felt like hours until I couldn't take it anymore.  I took off my glasses and dropped them on the desk before standing up and taking in a deep breath.  I swallowed hard before letting out the breath in a quick huff and walking straight over to her door with determination.  My hand hovered over the doorknob for a moment before I softly and slowly turned it, opening the door as quietly as possible.  The light from the hallway spilled into the room to reveal her sleeping figure, making me grin involuntarily.  I slowly snuck towards the bed and lifted the covers that were now mostly spilled onto the floor.  I gently covered her up, pulling the blanket up to her chin as I watched her forehead wrinkle and relax in her sleep.  I held my breath and bent down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before quickly retreating out of her room and closing the door behind me.  I blew out a breath of relief as I made my way to my own room, grinning at the image of her still floating in my head.  By time I reached my room and got in bed myself, I was able to close my eyes and still see her vividly before me.  I had never had anyone take control of my senses like this before but maybe Tae and Yoongi were right.  Maybe I could allow myself to feel...just this once.

______________________  
______________________

 


	25. Chapter 25

I awoke to feel a hand on my arm shaking me slightly.

"Mmmm five more minutes." I mumbled, without even opening my eyes.

"Well, if you want me to pin you into submission right here, that works too." Jeongguk said into my ear.  I felt chills raise up on my skin as I jerked my eyes open and sat up.

"Alright, fine. I'm up." I said, rubbing my eyes.  He chuckled as he walked over and leaned against the wall near the door.

"Go ahead and get dressed in something you don't mind getting your ass kicked in." He smirked as I swung my legs off of the bed.

"Alright, will do." I replied, shaking my head as I stood.

"Do your morning routine and shit. I'll be waiting for you at the dining room table, little bird." He said, holding his hand on the doorknob.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." I said stumbling over to my clothes.  I grabbed a sports bra, baggy tank top, yoga pants and panties before heading to the bathroom.  I showered and got dressed, heading to the dining room table to see everyone eating breakfast.

"Well good morning sweetheart!" Hoseok said, giving me a wink as he pulled out the chair beside him.

"Good morning.  How is everyone this morning?" I asked, looking around the table.  I locked eyes with Jin for a moment before he seemed to flush a little and look down at his food.

"Wishing I was still sleeping." Yoongi said, yawning as he cradled his coffee cup in his hands.

"Did you sleep well, hun?" Jimin asked, giving me a bright smile as he passed me the fruit salad.

"I did actually. How about everyone else?" I asked, again making brief eye contact with everyone, but landing on Jin again.  He gave me a soft smile before nodding.

"Yeah, very well." he said as he grinned a little bigger.  I felt my stomach flop and it worried me, making me try to suppress a grin of my own and drop my head.

"You are training with me right after this. Yoongi wants you later today." Jeongguk said through a mouthful of food.

"Yoongs, you cheating on Jeongguk's day?" Namjoon smirked, making Yoongi roll his eyes.

"Don't be stupid." he mumbled into his cup of coffee.

"Don't be too hard on her Jeongguk." Jin said, concern on his face.

"I will try not to, but I have a feeling she can hold her own." he replied, winking at me.

"I'm sure she can but not against a muscle pig like you.  Just try not to hurt her." Taehyung said, softness in his voice.  I smiled at Tae and began eating my fruit salad. They made casual conversation over breakfast, a few mentions of work here and there, but for the most part, just light conversation.  It was enjoyable, but I couldn't help the fluttering in my chest every time Jin spoke or we happened to catch each other's eye.

"Are you sure you are feeling up for it this morning?  You seem a little flushed." Jeongguk asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"I'm great.  Let's go slowpoke" I said, jumping up from my chair. He snickered and got up right after me.  

"Come on, I'll take you to the gym." he replied.  We went down a stairway on the other side of the house that led to a large gym with every kind of exercise equipment you could imagine, as well as padded areas to wrestle or stretch and a boxing ring.

"Jeez, this is pretty awesome!" I said, stretching my arms as I walked.

"Oh yeah.  When I'm not running shake downs or things of that nature, you can find me in here more than likely." he said, as he led me over to the padded mats.  We started out by stretching out and making sure our muscles were good and loose before he had me stand facing away from him. He came at me from behind and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, keeping my arms pinned to my side, his hot breath in my ear.

"So if this happens to you, if someone has you like this, how do you get out of it?" he asked almost directly into my ear, sending chills down my body.

"Well in this case, I wouldn't struggle to get out of it." I almost giggled.  He chuckled against me, feeling the vibrations from his laughter rumble against my back.

"Ok, if it wasn't me." he said, his voice getting serious.

"Alright, I would of course be trying to get free." I said beginning to wiggle against him.

"Don't do that, you are just going to waste your energy.  Clearly, I am much stronger than you are and you won't get anywhere except just tire yourself out. Now you can stomp on my foot, aim for my legs with yours if possible, or headbutt mine with the back of yours." He replied, keeping his hold on me solid.

"Got it." I said, as he let me go.  We went over several more holds and eventually got into actual wrestling.  He obviously was much stronger than I was and could easily overpower me but this was about getting the needed moves down.  Toward the end of our session he had me on my back on the mats, one arm pinning my chest down, his face inches from mine. His gray shirt was sticking to him with sweat, his hair tousled and damp from exerting himself, his stare intense.  I smiled slightly before wrapping my legs around his waist and using my lower body strength to draw my lower half flush with his body. I began tightening my legs with as much as the strength I had left allowed. I heard him grunt as he spread his legs and lowered his body down against min and pinning me completely to the floor, rendering me essentially immobile.  I managed to get my arms free and clasped one hand around his throat, tightening it slightly as I began to push. I saw the look in his eyes darken as he pressed his body further into mine, making me grunt from the pressure. My eyes flitted back and forth as I looked into his and decided there was only one thing left I could think of that may work. I extended my neck as much as I could and latched my lips against his, kissing him hard and taking his bottom lip in my teeth.  He pulled his head back, his eyes wide as he looked at me confused. I used that moment to press my thumb into his neck and wrap my other arm around the back of his neck.

"Any more pressure and you will go down." I said, huffing for air.  

"Very good, you remembered." he panted as he tapped the mat, signaling I had done what I was supposed to.  I went limp and flopped all my limbs onto the mat as he got off of me and flopped beside me, both of us panting.  

"Sorry I startled you at the end with the kiss.  Just thought I couldn't get you otherwise." I laughed, looking over at him.

"You aren't hearing any complaints out of me.  And you used what you had to catch me off guard.  That was good." he replied, looking back at me.

"How did you get so good at this stuff?" I asked, watching him as he sat up.

"Well, I've been fighting since I was a before I was a teenager.  I was always fighting at school and one day a guy came up to me after I had a fight and said he had a job for me.  He gave me his card and I told him I would think about it. Well one day I came back from school and overheard my parents arguing.  They were getting a divorce and they were arguing over custody of me. You think that would be something that would make you feel good, but my parents were not arguing over who got custody...they were arguing over who got stuck with me.  Neither of them wanted me, both stating I was more trouble than I was worth. So I gathered up my shit and left home very young. I called that man and said I needed to make some money, because I had nowhere to go. He let me stay in his office on the floor, and he became my manager.  He started fighting me and betting on the results. I kept fighting and kept winning, making him more money along the way. I noticed after some time that my cuts of the winnings kept getting smaller and smaller until finally I told him I wouldn't fight anymore because of it. He promised me that the next fight he was riding a lot of money on me and that if I won, he would give me a big cut.  I agreed, fought and won. Once I won, I went back to his office and he had locked me out. I waited outside in the cold for two days and when he finally showed up I demanded my cut. He told me he didn't know what I was talking about and I had finally had enough of his shit. So I beat the absolute shit out of him and took whatever money he had on him and in the office. Unfortunately someone saw, and I was arrested shortly after.  And that is how I landed in juvie and met everyone else. I helped fight off some of the really big assholes. Jin saw me defending Tae one day and asked me to join his little group, so I thought, what the hell? Might as well." he said, staring off at the ceiling.

"Wow, Jeongguk that was really rough.  I'm sorry you had to face that at such a young age." I said softly, feeling bad for him.  With him being as big and muscular as he was, it was easy to forget how old he really was.

"It's ok, it's in the past.  Come on, you could use a shower." he said, smacking my thigh.

"Speak for yourself, sweaty!" I laughed, sitting up.  

"There are showers down here in the locker room.  The other door inside the locker room opens up to the pool." he said, as we both started walking to the back of the gym.  He opened up a door and revealed the large locker room. He walked over to a shelf and grabbed a few towels, placing them on the bench right outside the row of showers.  

"This is nice!" I said as I opened one of the shower stall doors.

"Yeah and there is soaps and shampoos and stuff in each one." he said, as he pulled his shirt off over his head.  I followed suit as his eyes raked over my body, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You know...I could give you a bit more of a work out." he chuckled, slipping his shoes and socks off.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, sliding my shoes and socks off as well.

"I think it's about time you let me take control of you." he said as he slipped his bottoms off.

"If that's what you want, then that is what you will get." I grinned, sliding the rest of my clothes off.  He walked into the shower stall and turned on the water, motioning me to come in after him. I walked in behind him and shut the door, locking it and standing almost flush with his now wet body.  

"I don't have a condom in here, but I can swear to you, I'm clean." he said, looking at me with intensity.

"I believe you.  I'm clean too. Condoms were a requirement of every client and I was tested still every few months.  Last test was less than a month ago." I said, feeling my breathing get heavier as he pushed his body against mine.

"I'll still pull out." he said, his lips against my neck.  It was on the tip of my tongue...to tell him not to bother, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.  He began kissing down my neck as he pressed himself into me. I could feel his erection pulsing against my womanhood.  I groaned as he took my breasts in his hand and squeezed my nipples harshly.

"Fuck, that feels so good." I moaned as he came back to kissing my lips feverishly.   He pressed my back against the wall as water cascaded down our bodies, grinding his hips into me.

"Turn around." he mumbled against my lips as I nodded, panting as the steam filled the air.  I turned to face the wall, placing my hands flush against the wall and spreading my legs slightly as he gripped my hips.  I felt him remove one hand and line himself up with my entrance until he began thrusting inside of me without any hesitation.  I gasped and groaned and the feeling of him filling me, leaning my cheek against the wall as he began thrusting hard. He grabbed my hips with both hands and used the strength of his arms to pull me back against him as he thrusted forward, grunting and moaning as I tightened around him.

"Oh God, yes!  Right there!" I moaned as he began slamming into me, our wet skin slapping against one another.

"Fuck, you are getting so tight for me.  You gonna cum for me soon already, aren't you?" he asked, rolling his hips with his thrusts, making my legs shake as he hit so deep inside of me.

"Yes, yes you're going to make me cum!" I whimpered, my body shaking so much from using so much energy earlier.

"Cum for me." he growled as he thrusted particularly hard.  I found myself cumming all over his dick, shaking and whimpering.  

"Fuck, I'm about to cum." he mumbled as he thrusted a few more times into me.  He gasped as he pulled out quickly and stroked himself to finish on my ass and thighs, panting and groaning.  He wiped down my body, rinsing the cum off of me as he placed a few kisses on my shoulder and neck before I turned around.  

"That was great." I smiled, feeling so weak still as he smiled at me and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"That was great, little bird.  Come on, let's wash up. You need to get some rest before you have your lesson with Yoongi." he said leaning away from me.  We washed up and Jeongguk turned the water off as I opened the shower stall. As I stepped out, I jumped at a sound from across the locker room.  I turned and looked to see Jin standing there with a towel around his waist, his wet trunks flopped onto the floor. I grabbed for the towel and tried not to seem so flustered as I wrapped it around my body.

"Hey hyung, when did you get here?" Jeongguk asked so casually as he reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Uh..uh just a second ago.  I went for a swim and uh...yeah." he said, looking just as flustered as I was as he ducked into a shower stall.  As he started up the water, Jeongguk chuckled and grabbed his dirty clothes.

"Well that was funny to see Jin hyung so flustered." he said as he handed me my clothes.  I tried to laugh it off, but couldn't help but feel a little weird as I left the locker room with Jeongguk.  All these awkward moments were certainly not helping me feel any more at ease with Jin.

________________________________  
________________________________  
  
  


 


	26. Chapter 26

As I finished up my lesson with Yoongi that evening, I stood there with him cleaning the guns in silence.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, making me jump at the break in the silence.  

"Nothing worthwhile." I said softly, concentrating on cleaning the handgun we had used early in the lesson.

"I'm all ears if you need someone to talk to. I'm pretty good at listening and not too bad at the whole advice thing." he shrugged, cleaning the rifles we had just used.  

"Alright, but please, this stays between you and me." I said, putting the gun down and turning to face him.

"Silent as the grave, dear." he said, winking at me.

"Ok.  I think...I think I may be developing a feeling for someone and I don't even know how to classify it." I said, chewing on my lip.

"Well, what do you feel about this person?" he asked, putting the rifle down and looking at me intently.

"I am assuming it is that I like this person as much more than a friend.  Every time he talks or we make eye contact or I see him around, my stomach flutters or my chest gets tight and I feel flushed." I said, feeling like hiding at this entire conversation. This was not something I allowed myself to feel, this was not something I talked about.  I was hardened bitch who didn't let her feelings out or show if I allowed any to develop at all.

"It certainly sounds that way.  Does he let on that he may feel things for you?  I'm safe in assuming this isn't me we are talking about." he chuckled as I smiled at him.

"No, it's not.  As much as I like you Yoongi, it's....it's someone else.  He is very nice to me, but then again you all are. I don't know, damn it.  That's why I don't do feelings." I said, sighing as I leaned against the table.

"Oh, come on now.  It can't be that bad.  Who is it? You said this stays between us, so you can tell me and it will stay between us.  Is it Tae? Jimin?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning next to me.

"It's Jin." I said, staring at my feet.

"I'll be damned.  Jin huh?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"Yes, it's Jin.  And all these awkward things keep happening to make me think I'm crazy to even consider it.  Like today, he walked into the locker room right as Jeongguk and I were coming out of the shower.  He got all flustered and couldn't even really talk. It's going to make it hard to face him again." I said, running my hand over my face.  Yoongi laughed and shook his head, looking at me with a gleam in his eye.

"Y/N, he probably got all flustered because you are a beautiful woman and were standing there naked in front of him.  He hasn't seen you naked before, has he?" he asked, making me sigh.

"No, he hasn't.  But, I mean he has been with his fair share of women I'm sure.  What makes you think it's because I was naked?" I asked, feeling a little to bared in this conversation.

"Because, he finds you very very attractive.  But, you should talk to him about it...seriously.  It's better to know the truth before things go any deeper than to let it get worse and then wind up unhappy in the end." he suggested, making my stomach flop around at the idea.

"I know you're right.  But I've never done this before.  I've never confessed possible feelings to a guy before and this is Jin we are talking about.  I live here now and if this doesn't go well, I will still have to see him every day." I said, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"True, but I don't think it will go like you think.  Trust me, just be honest with him." he said, shrugging.  

"I'll try, thanks Yoongi." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Don't mention it." He replied, winking at me.  We both went back to cleaning the guns and when we finished I was hit with a wave of exhaustion.  

"Hey little bird, you look so tired.  Did I wear you out that bad today?" Jeongguk asked, coming up behind me as I stood there just staring out the window.

"I am pretty worn out." I said with a soft smile.

"I'm not going to lie, I am too.  You want to go lay down together?" he asked, kissing my neck quickly.  

"Sure, that would be good, thanks." I said, turning around to smile at him.  I went to the bedroom with him and took of my bra before settling in bed beside him.  He lifted up his arm and tucked me into his side, my head resting on his chest and shoulder as I yawned.

"I just wanted to say, I did make sure to pull out in time today, so you're safe.  I don't know if you are on anything, but I just wanted to put your mind at ease." he said, resting his head against mine.  I let out an amused short laugh and shook my head against him.

"I'm not on anything, but I am safe anyway.  You could have cum deep inside me and it wouldn't have mattered. " I said softly, voicing out another thing that made me feel like I had no right to ever develop feelings for a man.

"What do you mean?  You can't have kids or something?" he asked, running his hand softly back and forth over my back.

"Nope, no kids for me.  Seungri made sure of that." I said, moving my fingers against his chest.

"What?  How the hell did he do that?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit irritated.

"Once he decided this would be my line of work, he had his surgeon tie my tubes so we would be sure that I couldn't accidentally get pregnant.  I mean, if I got pregnant, I would be out of commission the entire time I was far along in my pregnancy, after the birth, etc. And if he forced me to abort the child, which would more than likely be the case, I would still be out of commission for a little while.  So in order to keep that from happening he had me fixed like a dog essentially." I said, still moving my fingers slowly on his chest.

"Y/N, that's horrible.  What the fuck right did he have to do that to you?" he said, making me swallow the lump that had taken purchase in my throat.

"I was his property, so in his eyes, he could do whatever he wanted...and did." I said, letting out a shaky sigh.  

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"It's ok, it happened a long time ago. Besides I can't imagine being a mother or bringing a child into this fucked up world.” I replied.

“Amen to that.” he agreed.

“Do you know, that is the first time you  have called me by my name?" I said, lifting my head to look at him.  He chuckled and kissed my forehead before pulling me more into him.

"I guess you're right.  Does it bother you when I call you little bird?  If it does, I will stop." he asked, looking down at me.

"No, it doesn't Jeongguk. It's endearing." I replied resting my face against his chest more as he squeezed me slightly.

"Good. Now get some rest.  You have had a long day." he said, pulling the blanket up around my shoulders.

"Mkay.  Goodnight." I said softly as I allowed my eyes to close.

"Goodnight, y/n." he replied quietly, still softly rubbing my back until I drifted off into dreamland.  The next morning I woke up early, feeling very well rested having slept in Jeongguk's arms. He was very warm and a good cuddler, so it made me feel safe and sound.  I slipped out of his arms slowly so as not to wake him, and silently left his room, heading downstairs. The house seemed quiet except for a few of the hired muscle, including Chanyeol.

"Good morning Chanyeol." I said as I gave him a big grin, walking toward the bathroom.

"Good morning, miss." he replied, giving me a grin back.

"Is anyone awake yet?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Not that I've seen." he replied, looking around.

"Ok, thank you." I responded before heading into the bathroom.  I washed my face, brushed my teeth and made sure I looked somewhat decent before coming back out to a still silent house.  I walked out to the balcony and closed the door behind me, breathing in the morning air. I had all of the events over the last few days swirling in my head as I closed my eyes and tried to relax, taking in the sunlight.  It was silent except for the occasional bird chirping or car horn in the distance. My thoughts were interrupted by a door opening behind me, making me spin around to see none other than Jin standing there.

"Oh, I didn't see you out here.  I'm sorry, did you want time alone?" he asked, turning to face the door.

"No, you're fine!  I was just enjoying the sun." I said, smiling at him as he turned back to face me.

"Oh, ok, good.  It is a beautiful morning out." he said as he walked over and stood beside me.  

"That it is." I replied before turning and face out again.  We stood there silently for a minute before he cleared his throat, causing me to look over at his flushed face.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for acting weird when I walked in on you and Jeongguk yesterday." he said, folding his hands and still looking a little flustered as he spoke.

"It's ok, I was kind of flustered too.  I tried to hide it but...I was." I said, chewing on my lip.

"You were?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"I was.  Actually Jin, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." I said, swallowing the bubbling feeling that was working it's way from my stomach.

"Oh really?  What about?" he asked, facing me.  His warm eyes locked onto mine, making the flutterings and tightening and bubbling all get so much worse.

"I've been trying to follow your advice, about letting myself feel." I replied, making his eyes widen and shift back and forth on his feet.

"You have?  And how has that been going for you?" he asked, licking his lips as he stared into my eyes.

"Well....I am allowing myself to develop feelings for someone, and I am afraid to tell him because I don't know how he is going to react.  I've never confessed to anyone before, and I don't even know how to start." I said, playing with my hands.

"I'm the wrong one to ask that advice from.  I've never confessed either. But, I'd imagine that he would just want to hear you say that you like him." Jin smiled softly.  I swallowed hard and squeezed my eyes shut, nodding in agreement.

"Jin....." I said quietly, my voice almost cracking with just his name.  Fuck, why was this so difficult? After everything I've been through, how was this harder than facing a gun toting drug dealer?

"What is it, y/n?" he asked, making me look back into his eyes.  I concentrated on the warmth I saw there and took a deep, slow breath before answering.

"I like you." I said, feeling like the most idiotic and ignorant fool for saying those words out loud.  His eyes became wide and almost fearful as they flitted back and forth, searching mine.

"I....I...." he stuttered, making my heart sink.  He was afraid. Of what, I didn't know, but it was enough to make me shut up.

"So yeah, just wanted to say that.  Sorry for disrupting your calm morning.  I'll see you around." I said, softly as I put my head down and went inside, leaving him standing there on the balcony.  This was why I didn't do feelings. This right here. This stupid, sick feeling that now accompanied every breath I took.  I walked quickly to my room and flopped back on my bed. What the fuck was I thinking? As if things weren't awkward enough with him lately, I am sure I didn't help matters.  At this rate I just wanted to rewind and go back to bed, making sure none of this ever happened.

_______________________________  
_______________________________

 


	27. Chapter 27

**~ Jin's POV ~**   
  
She...she just said..she liked me?! What the fuck?! I leaned against the railing and let out a shaky breath. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes, breathing heavily. My chest felt so tight right now, making it almost hard to breathe. I stood there for a while, replaying the scene over and over in my head, kicking myself for reacting the way I did until the door opened, making me jerk my head up.   
  
"Hyung, is everything ok?" Namjoon asked, coming onto the balcony.   
  
"Yeah...maybe....I don't know!" I growled, running my hand up into my hair and grabbing a fistful of it before letting go.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, concern flooding his face.   
  
"It's Y/N. She...she told me she liked me." I said, still finding it hard to believe.   
  
"What?! She did?! Wow...I mean we had a feeling you liked her, but I didn't know it went the other way. Shouldn't that be a good thing then? Why do you look so distressed?" he responded, seeming as surprised as I felt.   
  
"I don't know. I feel like I'm no good for her. If she wants any chance at a normal life at any point, she can't like me. I hadn't told anyone this yet, but after we take her uncle down, I was planning on essentially freeing her, allowing her the chance to leave Bangtan, leave this entire life behind and go live a normal life. If she gets her feelings wrapped up in this, in me, it will never happen." I sighed, feeling a heaviness in my heart even speaking about it.   
  
"But hyung, shouldn't you give her that choice instead of making it for her? That would be a good start in letting her have a normal life. And she has been in this lifestyle a long time, and yet she is choosing to like you, knowing what position you are in and the things it may mean for your future." Namjoon suggested, making my head feel like it was spinning.   
  
"Ugh, this is too much to think about. I just wish I would have reacted differently." I said, rubbing my hand down my face.   
  
"How did you react?" he asked, leaning against the railing more.   
  
"I didn't. I mean it shocked me, truly so I didn't say anything but stutter a few times. And then she left, and I just let her walk away without saying anything, when in reality I want to march in there, take her in my arms and kiss her deeply and hard. But I can't do that for many reasons." I said, swallowing and trying to push these feelings down.   
  
"Hyung, you have to talk to her. She's going to think you don't like her at all if you leave it like that. And why can't you go in there and kiss her?" Namjoon asked, looking amused.    
  
"Because, first off, it's Tae's day and I can't go in there and touch her on a day that is supposed to be his. And second, I can't just do that to her." I replied, feeling exasperated.   
  
"Ok well the first thing you can forget about. Tae and I knew you had a thing for her. He actually called it a lot earlier, and he said to me the other night that he doesn't think he could have sex with her again knowing how you feel about her. I have to admit, I kinda feel the same way." he said, standing up straight and looking back into the house.   
  
"See, and I don't want that either. I let her stay for everyone, Jeongguk especially since he brought her back. I wouldn't be comfortable keeping her for myself if something like that were to happen. Of course, I would leave it up to her how she wants to do things, but...fuck why is this so damn complicated?" I growled, gripping the railing hard.   
  
"It doesn't have to be. Just tell her how you feel and go from there. Don't think too much about it, just do it." he responded.    
  
"You know what, you're right. I just need to tell her. Thanks for listening Namjoon." I said, patting his shoulder as I walked toward the door. I opened it and marched in and made a straight line for her room. As I reached the door I went to knock and let my hand hover before backing up and leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. I could do this...I could do this.   
  
********   
  
**~ Y/N POV ~**   
  
I laid there for several minutes until I heard a knock at my door, making me swallow.   
  
"Come in." I said, my voice a lot softer than intended.   
  
"Hey Y/N, how are you?" Tae asked as he came inside, smiling.   
  
"Oh Tae, I think I fucked up big time." I said, flopping back on my bed, covering my eyes with my arm.   
  
"What do you mean? What happened?" he asked, coming over and sitting down next to me on the bed.   
  
"I did what you said and allowed myself to start to feel and I developed feelings for Jin. I just told him and he stood there, gaping at me like a fish out of water. Why did I open my big mouth?" I sighed, lifting my arm and looking at him.   
  
"I wouldn't worry too much. You probably just shocked him with your confession. I am sure that it isn't as bad as you think it is. Just let the shock wear off and I'm sure things will be ok." he said, taking my hand in his and patting it a few times.   
  
"I sure hope you are right. I don't even want to see him anymore right now I feel so foolish." I said, trying to hide my face in the bed as he chuckled at me.   
  
"I tell you what, let's go see what Jimin has in the closet and we can pick you out something really cute to wear. Not that you don't always look good, because trust me, you do. I just think you will feel more confident if you are dressed in something you know for a fact will drive him absolutely batty." he chuckled, standing up off of the bed.   
  
"Ughhhh ok." I said, sitting up and standing with him. He led me out of my room and down to Jimin's closet that we went in when I first came here, all the while texting away to Jimin. We were only in the closet for a moment until Jimin came in, his smile stretched across his face.   
  
"So, you got the hots for Jin, huh?" he teased, making me feel flushed.   
  
"Yeah...I guess I do." I said, chuckling slightly at his smile.   
  
"Ok then let's find you something. I think this shorter, flowing white skirt and this pink shirt would be just about perfect. It is super feminine and pretty and will compliment your shape wonderfully. It will drive him crazy, trust me." he said, handing me the clothes.    
  
"Alright, if you say so." I replied, slipping off my current clothes to try on the ones he handed me.   
  
"Well damn. If Jin doesn't borderline molest you in this, something is wrong with him." Taehyung giggled, looking at the outfit.   
  
"Perfect. And don't worry so much sweetie. He will come to you, I promise you that." Jimin winked as we left the closet.    
  
"I have a little more work to get done, but I will come get you when I'm done, ok?" Tae said, giving me a quick squeeze.    
  
"Ok, thank you to the both of you." I said, as I walked toward the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and heard a whistle behind me.   
  
"Damn, sweetheart! You look so sexy!" Hoseok said as he came up behind me, winking.   
  
"Thank you. You look good as always. I haven't seen much of you lately, been busy?" I asked, opening the water bottle.   
  
"Yeah, actually it has been. I've been working hard to get some of the muscle from Seungri's gang hooked on a few different things and it has them crawling back to me for more. When I get them going that well, it makes them easier to deal with and makes them more pliable when they think they won't get what they want. They get desperate, and mistakes are made." he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
"I'm sure you know what you are doing, but please be careful. Some of those men are so dangerous." I replied, suddenly overly concerned for his safety.   
  
"I know, that's why I take some of Jeongguk's muscle with me. Don't worry sweetheart, I got this." he winked as he left the kitchen. I went back into my bedroom and flopped back on my bed, letting out a loud sigh. I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to push all thoughts of what might happen when I have to see him again out of my head. I wound up dozing off and was awoken by a soft knock at my door.    
  
"Come in." I said as I sat up and cleared my throat , trying not to sound like I just woke up.    
  
"Hey, I kinda think we need to talk." Jin said as he came in the room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Oh, sure. What about?" I asked, standing up and straightening out my skirt.   
  
"I think we need to talk about what happened earlier on the balcony." he said, swallowing hard as he looked me up and down.   
  
"Do we really have to talk about it? I shouldn't have said anything and kept my big mouth shut. I'm sorry I said anything." I said, sighing and looking down.   
  
"But...do you really feel that way?" he asked, getting closer to me and making my stomach flip flop around.   
  
"I do." I said, my mouth suddenly going dry. I looked up and stared straight into his eyes as he searched mine.    
  
"Goddamnit." he growled as he surged forward and crashed his lips against mine. He backed me up into the wall and pinned me against it with his body, his hands holding my face as he kissed me deeply and passionatly. I swear I felt all the air leave my lungs, my heart beat fast, and my stomach drop as he explored my mouth with is tongue. I whimpered into his mouth with the kiss until he parted our lips and he stood there panting as heavily as I was.   
  
"Jin? What are you doing?"I almost whispered as I tried to regain my breath, but the beating of my heart was making it difficult.   
  
"God y/n, I like you too. I've been wanting to do that and so much more. Right now, I want nothing more than to please you, make you feel wanted and good. I would especially love to return the favor." he said, sliding his hands up and down my sides.    
  
"Wait, what?" I asked, reeling from the barrage of information I just received.   
  
"I like you, y/n. Will you let me please you?" he asked, his hands cupping my face as he stared at my lips.   
  
"Yes." I whispered as he leaned in and began kissing me immediately. His soft lips slid over mine without any effort, our tongues dancing perfectly against one another. He began kissing down my neck, making me whimper. Before I could process, he dropped to his knees in front of me, lifting my skirt and kissing on my thighs, making my heart beat loudly in my ears. I heard him hum as I felt his finger hook my panties to the side and press his lips against my womanhood. I gasped and layed my head back against the door as he slid his tongue between my folds.    
  
"Oh fuck!" I whined as he moved his tongue up and down me expertly, his hot lips caressing me.   
  
"So good." he mumbled against me, making me moan out.   
  
"Yes, yes so good! Jin, my God you are amazing!" I groaned as I felt a finger being teasing my dripping entrance. I whined and tried so hard not to buck my hips forward into his face as he plunged a finger deep inside me. He began pumping his finger in and out, as he sucked my swollen clit into his mouth, making my legs spasm and shake.   
  
"Yes, just like that!" I moaned as he kept his current pace. He hummed again, sending vibrations all through me and making me gasp at the sensation. He added a second finger with his thrusts and began curling them slightly. I felt my orgasm approaching fast, making me whimper uncontrollably.   
  
"I can feel you tightening, baby. Just cum for me, let go." he said in a low voice, making my body go on edge. A few sucks and pumps further and I was cumming all over his fingers, my body spasming and shaking until he finally stopped his ministrations, leaving me panting. He removed his fingers and leaned back, his head appearing from under my skirt and making my stomach flop all over again. He smiled big at me as he stood up and kissed me softly.   
  
"That was so incredible." I said as he cradled my face in his hands.   
  
"It was nothing, really. You, are incredible." he said before placing another kiss on my lips. It almost felt like was dreaming, being here with him and him saying these sweet things. I didn't know what I did to deserve this, but I hoped if this was a dream, I wouldn't wake from it.   
  
_____________________________   
_____________________________   
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

Jin and I spent hours just laying on my bed, me curled into his arms, him placing gentle kisses on my head every now and then, just talking.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming." I said with my eyes shut, nuzzling into his chest.

"Why do you feel like you are dreaming?" he asked, running his thumb back and forth over my cheek.

"Because, this kind of thing doesn't happen in reality.  These are things you dream about when you are young, but a heavy dose of life and reality makes you realize that things like this can't happen for you." I said, squeezing to him tightly. 

"I know what you mean.  I never imagined myself liking someone, never allowing myself that opportunity since I'm in the position I'm in.  It's like.....It's like I didn't even know I've been holding my breath for all these years and you come in as the breath of fresh air I need." he said, running his hand softly over my head.  I lifted my head from his chest to look at him and saw all this warmth and affection in his eyes, making my heart clench.

"Jin, you have done for me in this short time I've known you than I can possibly ever thank you enough for.  When I look in your eyes it's like all the bad, the horror, the chaos all float away and I feel like I don't want to be anywhere else." I said, smiling at him.  I scooted up to make my face even with his as I leaned in and kissed him softly, melting into the feeling of his lips on mine.

"You are an amazing woman." he said, smiling as he caressed my cheek. 

"And you are an amazing man." I replied, resting my forehead against his.  A gentle knock at the door had me turning to face it quickly, feeling flustered at the thought of someone seeing me like this. 

"C-Come in!" I called as Jin sat up with me, both of us leaning against the headboard behind my bed.

"Hey Hyung, I hate to interrupt, but Namjoon and I need to call a meeting together. There are things we all need to talk about, but most importantly, we have a plan." Taehyung said, nodding.

"Alright, we are coming out." Jin said, scooting toward the edge of the bed.  We both climbed off the bed as Tae gave me a wink, making me flush. As we got to our feet, Jin took me in a warm embrace and kissed me softly and my face in both of his large hands.

"We will continue this later." he said, making my stomach flip.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I replied as I cleared my throat.  He chuckled and walked out of my room as I adjusted my clothes and walked out after him.  It was slightly embarrassing to see half of them sitting around the table with smirks on their faces as Jin and I came up to it together.

"Alright, usually since I am the one to call the meetings together, who is taking point?" Jin said as he sat in his normal spot.

"Well, I figured I would for the first part of it.  I came to discuss our plan to unload the penthouse." Namjoon said as he drew everyone's attention.

"We are all ears." Yoongi said as he crossed his arms and stared intently and Namjoon.

"Alright.  First, Tae is going to stay in the van down on the ground and offer remote support.  He found a way to remotely hack into their CCTV feed and he can try to loop it so they don't see anything if they happened to look on the monitors they may have. Now what Y/N said is right, many of the hired muscle who are extremely loyal to Seungri are residing in the apartments below the penthouse.  There is a silent alarm so if ANYTHING triggers it, they will all be alerted. Thankfully with Y/N opening the door with the biometric scanner, it will disarm the entire place." Namjoon began.

"So far, so good." Jimin said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Alright, now here is where it is going to get a little tricky.  When it comes to actually transporting the weapons, relying on the elevator or even the stairwell is simply going to take far too much time.  So we figured out a way to rig a line where everyone will load up one of the canvas bags, and then repel down the line out the window to the waiting van.

"Are you serious?! No fucking way are you going to catch my ass jumping out of a window five floors up!" Hoseok said, leaning back in his chair as if he was trying to escape the idea.

"It is perfectly safe.  I used to do repel work all the time when carrying out hits." Jeongguk said, grinning at the thought.

"I'm not a fan of this method either, but if it is the quickest way to get everyone in and out safely, I say we do it." Jin said, nodding.

"We would use the cover of nightfall, so we will be needing to wear dark clothes.  And since we recently hit the warehouse, this move needs to be quick. Tae and I figured logistics and we really need to move no later than day after tomorrow." Namjoon said.  As he finished speaking, you could noticeably feel the tension shift in the room, knowing we were on such a short time frame.

"Alright, everyone will need to be ready to move at 7 pm.  Any questions?" Taehyung asked, as we all sat there quietly.

"Jimin, do you have any dark clothing I can wear?  I don't think I really got any that would suffice." I said, as he looked over at me with a warm smile.

"Of course.  I know I have some in the closet.  I will be sure you are taken care of." he said, making all eyes rest on me.

"That brings me to the second thing we wanted to discuss in this meeting." Taehyung said, letting out a slow breath.

"There's more?  What's up?" Hoseok said as he rested back in his seat again.

"I think we all need to talk about our "deal" with y/n, don't you hyung?" Tae asked, looking over at Jin.  Jin went wide eyed and looked around the table until his eyes came to rest on me.

"I....I didn't really think we did too much, but I guess we do need to talk about minor adjustments." Jin said, smiling slightly at me.  He and I had already talked this over in the bedroom earlier, but they didn't know that.

"Minor adjustments?? Really?" Jimin asked, raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Jeongguk asked, scrunching up his forehead in confusion. 

"Jin and I have confessed feelings for each other." I said, a bit of a grin tugging at the corner of my lips as I spoke.

"Wait, what?!" Hoseok said, his eyes widening.

"So in saying that, she and I discussed things.  I don't feel fair keeping her all to myself, because we just shortly entered into this arrangement.  She agreed to still have her days with all of you, but the only difference would be that she is allowed to spend some of the time during those days with me.  I will resist having sex with her on the days where she is someone else's but I can still give her kisses and such. Does this seem ok with everyone?" Jin asked, looking around.

"No." Yoongi said simply, looking up in our direction.

"No?" Jin repeated, his eyebrows raising.

"No, I'm not ok with that.  Y/N, as great of a fuck as you are, and as nice of a girl as you are, I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping with you anymore, knowing how Jin hyung feels about you." he replied, giving us a slight smile.

"Tae and I feel the same way.  We talked about that earlier too." Namjoon said, motioning to Taehyung.

"I agree. I couldn't sleep with you knowing that you have actual feelings for Jin hyung." Jimin said, giving me a big grin.

"This isn't what we wanted.  I can't take her away from you all, especially after Jeongguk is the one who brought her here, and we made a deal." Jin said, holding my hand under the table.

"I'm ok with it, hyung.  Buuuut maybe next time I bring a girl back, don't give me any shit about it." Jeongguk grinned, making Jin chuckle.  

"I mean, damn.  I will miss that sexy, sweet ass of yours, but I kinda have to agree with the guys on this one.  You're one of us, sweetheart. You deserve to make decisions just like the rest of us. If you like Jin, be with Jin.  Don't worry about us, we can get our rocks off somewhere else." Hoseok said with a sigh, but ending with a smile. Jin and I looked at each other as I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Very well then.  I thank you all for this.  I don't know how I got so lucky to have brothers as loyal, faithful and close as you all are." Jin said, making me smile warmly. It was always so heartwarming to see the affection he had for the guys.

"Ok, enough of this sappy nonsense.  I have work to do." Hoseok said, winking as he stood.  As everyone stood from the table I stood next to Jin as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm all yours." I said in a whisper against his neck.

"All mine." he replied, squeezing me tightly to him and placing a kiss on my forehead. 

"Get a room you two sappy love birds." Yoongi teased, shoving Jin slightly as he went by.

"What a good idea." Jin said as he let me go and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his room.  I felt flustered but followed him nonetheless. As soon as we got into his room, he closed the door behind us and had me in his arms, kissing me deeply and passionately. 

"You want to relax together?" he asked as he began backing up toward the bed and unbuttoning his shirt.  I swallowed and nodded, slipping the white skirt down my legs and letting it pool around my feet in a white cloud.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, do you know that?" he said as he slipped his pants down.

"Thank you, Jin" I said softly as I removed my shirt.  He let out a huff of air as he climbed onto the bed and patted the space beside him, making me grin.  I climbed in after him and curled up against his side, resting one of my legs over his. 

"You have no idea how crazy you have been driving me." he said as he slid his hand back and forth, up and down my back.

"Oh really?  How?" I asked, looking up at him.  I barely moved my leg upwards and it came in contact with his erection restricted by his boxer briefs.

"Yeah, that's how." he laughed,  reaching down inside his boxer briefs to readjust himself.

"I haven't even done anything to you." I giggled, biting my lip afterwards.

"You don't have to, to get me like this.  I am going to admit something rather embarrassing but, you don't know how many times I've had to jerk off this past week to keep from getting blue balls." he chuckled, making me break into a fit of giggles.  I got up on my hands and knees, hovering over him as I leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"I didn't realize I had such a strong hold on you." I said into his ear as I heard him swallow.

"I've never felt like this about anyone in my entire life." he said in a breathy voice as I kissed under his ear and down his neck.

"I know what you mean." I replied, straddling his hips and sitting down on him.  His erection was now pressed against my damp core, making me hum at the contact. Even though we both were not naked yet, I could still feel him throbbing against me.  His pupils dilated as I grinded down on him, making him grip my hips and hiss at the friction.

"If you do this, I'm not going to be able to stop." he said, licking his lips.  I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, letting it slide down my arms and tossing it to the side.

"I don't want you to stop." I said, putting my hands on top of his and guiding them up to my breasts. 

"Fuck." he groaned as he began cupping and squeezing them, making me moan as I grinded back and forth again.

"And I want to feel all of you.  I want you to cum deep inside me, Jin." I said, as I kept grinding.

"I trust you, but are you on...something?  The last thing I need to do is bring a baby into this world." he said, moaning right after.

"No babies for me.  Trust me." I said, leaning down and kissing him hard and deep.

"If you want me to cum inside you, you better stop and let me get in you.  You are going to make me cum like this before long." he said, huffing as I grinded down harder.  He quickly flipped us, making me giggle at his enthusiasm. I slipped my panties off as he removed his boxer briefs, revealing his rock hard dick, precum make the tip glisten with his excitement.

"Please, fuck me Jin." I said, spreading my legs wide open for him.  He let out shaky breaths as he slid the head of his cock up and down my own wetness before beginning to lower inside of me.

"Jesus Christ, you are tight.  Oh my God, baby!" he said as he stopped about half way, panting and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are you alright?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands.  A sweet smile spread across his face as he began to slide into me more until his hips were flush with mine, making me groan. 

"You are beautiful." he said, leaning in and kissing me as he began sensually thrusting in and out.

"Oh Jin, oh God." I whimpered as I reached up and gripped his hair,  both of us moaning in unison. He kissed me deeply again, his tongue exploring my mouth as he kept that same slow, sensual pace.  I sucked on his tongue, making him let out a whine.

"You're so wet for me, baby." he said, increasing his pace ever so slightly.  I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my fingers into his skin as I felt my pussy tightening around his thick length.

"You are going to make me cum.  I'm getting close." I moaned, nipping at his jawline making him shake slightly.

"Fuck, me too.  I'm getting really close." he breathed, as he thrusted slightly faster.  I unwrapped my hands from around him and pressed back into the bed. He took his one free hand and grabbed mine, lacing our fingers together as he started thrusting pretty fast. staring deep into my eyes. 

"Jin...I'm about to...f-fuck I'm cumming!" I moaned, my body convulsing and tightening with his thrusts.  He huffed a few times until his thrusts began to stutter and he let out a few loud, higher pitched moans, signaling his release.  I could feel his hot cum filling me as he slammed in deep one final time, stilling and panting over me.

"That was incredible." he breathed, kissing me on the forehead and cheeks, placing one final quick peck on my lips. 

"That it was.  I've never had sex like that before. It felt so...so intimate." I said, smiling up at him.

"It was." he replied, kissing me softly again.  I closed my eyes as he lowered down slightly, still staying inside me as he kissed up my neck and nuzzled into it.  My heart thumped hard and felt so full at the moment, I wanted to just freeze time and make sure that nothing ever changed.

___________________________

___________________________

 


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, I couldn't help but notice the unspoken tension between everyone.  I was nervous myself, since this would be the first time I would be leaving the house.  I didn't worry so much that something would happen to me, just that I would be leaving the safe bubble I had come to live in. 

"Hey, you ok?" Yoongi asked as I loaded my gun.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok." I said, squeezing off a few rounds and hitting the target not far from where I was aiming.

"You are getting pretty good.  You didn't even line up the shot." Yoongi smiled.  He glanced at the target and then looked at me, firing his weapon without even looking.  I looked out to his target and saw that he hit the bullseye dead on, making me shake my head and smile.  I lined my shot up for a quick second and hit the bullseye with precision.

"Thank you.  I will never ever even compare to you , but I am glad I at least now know what I am doing. You are a good teacher." I said, putting the gun down.

"I've been teaching a while.  Every one in our employ knows how to shoot, and has gone through rigerous training."he said, shooting off a few more rounds without effort, hitting his target every time. 

"That's good to know.  I know Jeongguk and I were talking about how he trains his muscle too.  You guys really have it well thought out." I said, sitting up on the table as Yoongi cleaned his gun.

"Not only is it important so they can protect all of us, but also so they can fend for themselves as well.  Some of these guys Jeongguk finds are pretty useless when they start out, but he pulls them off of the street and gives them the chance they are needing to get on their feet.  It helps inspire loyalty as well." he replied, looking up at me.

"That is great." I replied, sighing as I leaned back slightly.

"Something is bothering you. Come on, out with it." he said as he put his gun down and looking at me with expectation.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow.  I can't help it.  I'm not worried about something happening to myself, I'm worried about you all." I replied, chewing on my lip.

"And Jin.  You are worried about him." he said, leaning against the table, smirking slightly.

"Well of course.  I know it's stupid to worry because you all have been surviving all this time and the odds of something happening now is slim.  But I worry because everyone knows he is the leader of Bangtan, so he is going to have a huge target on his head if any one of Seungri's men happens to see us." I said, closing my eyes to try to get rid of the burning sensation that started.

"While that is true, he has always been our leader, and on big jobs like this, he always comes.  We guard him with our lives, dear.  Don't worry too much." He said, patting my leg.

"I'm trying.  I know I will do the same for him.  I will do anything, and I do mean anything to keep something from happening to you all." I replied, putting my hand over his and staring with intensity.

"Let's just hope it never comes to that." he replied.  I could only nod in agreement, hoping this would go off without a hitch.

*******

"Baby, are you ok?" Jin asked in a sleepy voice as he came out onto the balcony, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Just can't sleep." I said, letting out a breath.

"I usually can't before a job either as you know, but you kinda wore me out there." he chuckled, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me, hugging me from behind.

"Mmmm good.  You need your rest." I said, leaning my head back against him.

"So do you, you know.  Is something on your mind?" he asked, kissing the side of my forehead. 

"I'm afraid, Jin." I said, letting my eyes flutter shut to keep the threatening tears at bay.

"We will protect you, you have nothing to fear." he said, squeezing me tightly.

"I'm not worried about me.  I'm worried about you all.  For the longest time, I was fearless.  I could go on a job alone to the most seedy looking place to meet a notoriously violent drug dealer, and would have no fear.  But now, I'm afraid. I'm afraid because now I have something to lose." I said, my voice getting tighter as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.  He let me go and turned me around, brushing his hand over my head and down to cup my cheek.

"You won't lose us.  You won't lose me." he said as he kissed me softly.  I sighed and leaned into him, closing my eyes and listening to his heart beat. 

"Ok." I whispered, relishing the warmth and safety I felt in his arms. 

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." he said as he unwrapped his arms from around me.  I follwed him back into the house and snuggled up to him in bed, closing my eyes as he cradled me in his arms.  It took me a while but I finally fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat thrum through my head.  When I awoke, I took a long shower, closing my eyes and focusing on the good.  I had to be positive going into today, I couldn't dwell on the "what ifs".  I dressed in the black skinny jeans and baggy dark gray shirt Jimin had provided me with before leaving the bathroom.

"What a sexy looking thief you make." Hoseok said as I came out into the living room.

"Thanks, right back at ya." I laughed as he was completely dressed in dark atire.

"We have bullet proof vests for everyone, including you y/n." Yoongi said as he and Jeongguk brought an armful of vests and slapped them on the table.

"Y/N, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tae asked from the doorway of his office.  I nodded and stood up from the couch, walking over to his office.  He pulled me inside and closed the door before wrapping his arms around me.

"Tae?" I asked, confused at his sudden embrace.

"Please be careful tonight, ok?  I've come to care about you a great deal and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." he said, squeezing me tightly.

"I care about you too. Are you alright?"I asked, returning his embrace and patting his back as I let him rock me side to side.

"Yeah, I am ok.  I always worry when it comes to jobs like this, but Bangtan has been doing this kind of thing for years.  You don't normally go on jobs like this, so I can't help but worry about you." he said, as he let go of me.

"I'll be ok.  Yoongi and Jeongguk have been training me well, plus I will be surrounded by the guys.  I have faith in everyone.  This will work." I said, giving him a soft smile.  I was hoping by saying these things out loud, it would make me feel a little more confident in them.  I still couldn't help but be nervous.

"Good.  Do you want to hang out for a little while and try to get your mind off of things?" he asked, shrugging.

"Sure, Tae.  Will that help you too?" I asked, sitting in the office chair next to his.

"It will.  I am always focused when it comes time for the job, but my particular part is pretty easy and straightforward this time. So I don't have much to do, but focus on everything and everyone else and it makes me nervous.  Besides, last time I went on a job, I got shot.  I can't help but focus on that too." He replied, bringing up a screen on his computer.

"Well, then let's just distract ourselves." I said, smiling.  We sat there together in our little cocoon of safety and happy thoughts for a long while.  I didn't realize how much time had actually passed until we heard a knock at the door.

"It's time. Gear up!" Jeongguk shouted through the door, making me swallow the lump in my throat.  I smiled at Tae and offered him my hand.

"Come on, let's go." I said, as I stood.  He nodded and took my hand as he stood and we exited the room together.

"There you are, I've been looking for you babe." Jin said, coming up to me and giving me a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappear on you.  Tae and I were just keeping good thoughts flowing for today." I smiled as he nodded and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Good. Let's get that vest on you." he said as we walked arm in arm to the table.  We all donned our bullet proof vests and the guys all put on face masks as we readied ourselves.

"Alright, we got this guys.  Everyone just follow protocol, and we have nothing to fear." Jin said, hyping the guys up.

"Let's do this shit." Yoongi said before slinging a shot glass full of something back.  As I followed the guys into the garage and we all piled into two vehicles, I couldn't help but feel my stomach roll.  I looked around at their eyes and saw the steel confidence in them, helping firm up my own.  The penthouse wasn't a far drive, so I sat back in the van and held Jin's hand as we looked out of the tinted windows at the scenery going by. 

"Just stick with me, baby." Jin said, bringing my hand up to his face and kissing my knuckles.

"I will." I replied, smiling at him.  As we pulled up to the building that had housed many unpleasant memories of jobs in the past, I swallowed hard. 

"Let's do this shit!" Jeongguk growled as he bolted from the van to the safety of the shadows beside the building.  We agreed to take the freight elevator so we all left the safety of the vans minus Taehyung to hide in the shadows.

"Follow me." I said as I led them around back.

"Video feed is looped, you guys are invisible." Tae said into our earpieces, making me feel a little more at ease already.  When we reached the freight elevator, I punched in the code and the doors opened right away, making me sigh in relief.  We all rushed on as they all got out handguns, screwing on the silencers.  We stood there wordlessly until the elevator stopped on the penthouse floor.  There was a small hallway we still had to traverse until we were at the entrance of the actual penthouse. 

"You guys are all clear.  I'm getting some interf- ....coming in...." Tae said, the feed starting to break up.

"Tae, we can't read you.  Flying blind, over." Jin said as Yoongi and Jeongguk both nodded at him, ghosting out into the hallway.  We got the all clear as we rushed up to the front door. I swallowed hard as I laid my hand on the scanner, almost holding my breath.  The light flashed green around my hand and the door unlocked, making me let out the breath.  We all rushed in as the guys started slinging the empty duffel bags to the floor.

"Most are behind this false wall." I said, rushing over to a bookcase and pushing a panel in the back.  I pressed the button and the bookcase slid to the side, revealing a closet full of weapons.

"I'll be goddamned.  Get some bags over here." Jimin whisper shouted to Hoseok. 

"The rest should be in the utility closet over here." I said as I rushed over in the kitchen, opening the door that would normally be a pantry.

"Jesus, there are a lot.  Alright, let's get this loaded up." Jeongguk said as Jin rushed over.  I moved out of the way so they could load all the weapons, and rushed over to the security panel.  I brought up the cameras and kept an eye on the hallway, making sure we were still in the clear.

"Repel line is set." Yoongi said coming over and grabbing one of the loaded bags.

"Jin, you go down first."Namjoon said, taking over loading.

"No, I'm staying up here until everyone is down. Send Y/N down." he replied.

"You go down first.  You have the biggest target on your head, and you know it. She has to stay here in case the security system rearms remotely. Go down with the first load." Yoongi said, shoving the bag in his arms.  He rushed over to me and slipped his mask down with one hand, kissing me deeply.

"Please be careful.  I'll see you in a minute." he said, as he strapped the bag to himself.  I could see the fear in his eyes as he left my side and headed to the window.  I already felt a little better as I saw him repelling out of the window.  We continued to work quickly, loading up all of the duffel bags and the guys started repelling down one by one.  Hoseok went down, then Namjoon, followed by Jimin.  It was only myself, Yoongi and Jeongguk left when I saw something on the security tape that made my heart beat harder and my mouth run dry.  There were some of the guards coming down the hallway.  I saw Jeongguk loading up Yoongi to repel down, and I knew deep down what I had to do.  I walked back to the door and unfastened my bullet proof vest, letting it fall to the floor.  There was no time for all three of us to get down safely, and I knew the face of two of the men coming down the hall.  They were nothing to fuck with and there was no way we didn't leave this without someone getting hurt.  I took a deep breath and let the real tears fall from my eyes as I went into the hallway.  I shut the door behind me and stood at the panel, pretending to get ready to unlock it.

"Velvet?" a voice said, making me turn my head.

"Top? Daesung?  Oh thank God!" I cried, stumbling over to them and throwing my arms around Daesung.

"What the hell are you doing here?  You've been missing for close to two weeks now!" Top asked, looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"I was kidnapped and held hostage.  Oh God I'm so happy to see you." I sobbed, clinging tightly to Daesung.

"We heard movement up here and decided to check it out.  Damn, Seungri is going to be happy to see you." Daesung said, lifting me and carrying me bridal style.

"I knew this was the only safe place I could go after I escaped.  I'm so glad you found me." I said, as Top nodded and we all turned and headed back to the elevator.  I rested my head on Daesung's shoulder to see Yoongi coming into the hallway, his eyes wide with shock.  I let very real and painful sobs leave my body as we rounded the hall, the sight of everything I had come to hold dear disappearing before my eyes.

__________________________________  
__________________________________

 


	30. Chapter 30

**~ Jin's POV ~**

I couldn't sit still in the van, bouncing my leg nervously.  Yoongi opened the van door and threw his bag in less than carefully.

"She's next, right?" I asked, knowing they would never leave her up there alone.

"She's not coming." he replied, ripping the mask from his face.

"What the fuck do you mean, she's not coming?!" I asked, ripping my own mask off. 

"I mean she's not coming back Jin.  She left with them." Yoongi replied as Jeongguk tossed his bag in and jumped in.

"Let's roll out." Jeongguk said, as I bolted forward.

"The hell we are!! We can't just leave her!!" I shouted, tearing off toward the front of the van.

"I'm telling you, she left with them.  I recognized Top and Daesung.  Daesung was carrying her out in his arms and she looked at me as they were leaving.  She left her vest on the floor of the penthouse, Jin.  She's fucking gone.  Now we can argue this all night, or you can trust me, and get us the fuck out of here to safety." Yoongi shouted back.  I sat back in my chair, and ran my hands back through my hair.

"Drive." I said, barely above a whisper as we pulled away from the curb into darkness.  I sat there, my hands shaking, my body tense.  She was just playing us until she could make her move?  She was just using me? 

"GODDAMNIT!" I screamed at the floor of the van.  Everyone stayed still and quiet the rest of the ride until we reached the house.  As soon as the van stopped I rushed inside and went to my room, slamming the door behind me.  I paced around in circles, resting my hands on my head.  I looked over at the side table next to my bed and sighed, pulling it open.  I popped a few of the pills in the small bottle that rested there and swallowed, plopping on my bed.  Right now I just wanted to go to sleep, so I could leave this suffocating pain behind.

*****

**~Taehyung's POV ~**

"What do you mean, she just left with them?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach and my arm throb.

"I don't know how many ways I can say it.  She. Fucking. Left. With. Them.  She didn't struggle, didn't alert us that anyone was coming, didn't fight, nothing.  She just took off her vest and left." Yoongi said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"It just doesn't make sense.  She was so sincere.  She was really playing us this entire time?" Hosoek said, screwing his face up.

"I don't want to believe it any more than you do, but that is the only explanation." Jeongguk said, taking a swallow of the honeyed liquor in his glass.

"Has anyone checked on Jin hyung?" Jimin asked, his voice soft and hurt like how I'm sure the rest of us were feeling.

"He's passed out on the bed." Namjoon said, pouring himself a glass of liquor as well.

"I don't believe it.  I'm going to pull up the feed from the hallway.  Surely there has got to be something." I said, leaving the table and walking to my office. 

"Good thinking Tae!" Jimin said, rushing behind me.  He came in and closed the door behind us as I sat down at my desk.  I pulled up the necessary programs and searched through until I found the feed I needed.  Jimin and I sat there stunned and in silence as we watched her rush to them and hug Daesung tightly.

"I....I don't want to believe what I'm seeing but....Tae..." Jimin said softly beside me.  I felt tears brimming in my eyes. 

"There had to be a reason, there had to be more.  She wouldn't just leave like that.  Something had to have made her decide to sacrifice herself.  She talked to me about her freedom here, how nice we all were to her, hell about her feelings for Jin.  She wouldn't just leave that all behind just to go back to the hell she lived in." I said, wiping tears from my own eyes.

"Maybe....maybe she was just a good actress." Jimin said, sniffling as he stood up.  I wouldn't believe it so easily.  There had to be something, had to be a clue as to why she left.  And I was not going to give up until I figured it out.

******

**~ Y/N's POV ~**

I swallowed my tears as Daesung loaded me in the car and he and Top pulled away from the curb. 

"Seungri had us looking for you until we found Jonah dead.  We figured the same thing happened to you so he called us off.  Boy is he going to be surprised." Daesung laughed, as I curled my legs up to my chest.

"Where have you been again?" Top asked from the front seat as he drove us closer to the prison I would now never escape from.

"I told you, I was kidnapped by the men who killed Jonah. They held me hostage and I have been waiting for my opportunity to escape.  I finally did today.  I stole some clothes and rushed to the penthouse since it was closest.  I knew I could signal for help from there." I said, trying to surpress all the things I had allowed myself to feel previously.  I had to put my walls back up, and I had to do it fast.  As we pulled into the garage and parked, I could feel all the air go from my lungs and all the blood rush away from my head, leaving me light-headed.  I was back to the hell I had hoped I had escaped.  As we exited the car and entered into the elevator, my stomach rolled, making me fight the urge to vomit.  I didn't want to see him, and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping I could close out this horrible nightmare.  The ding of the elevator made me open my eyes as the doors slid open.

"Seungri said you guys had something for him.  What-" Yongguk stopped dead as he saw me walk out of the elevator.

"Velvet came home.  She escaped and now she's back.  Isn't that awesome?" Daesung said almost excitedly.  I knew the only reasons he was excited, was because he probably thought that Seungri would reward him,and he probably thought that he would get to fuck me again.  He was one of the higher ranking men that I got to be a bonus for occassionally. 

"What...how?" he asked, coming up to me.  I swallowed hard and looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm h-home." I said, patting him on the chest as I walked by.  We walked around until we opened up into the living room, where Seungri was reclining with a glass of wine in one hand.  When he saw me, a smirk came across his face. 

"Ah, Velvet.  So glad to have you back, darling." he said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  I felt my skin crawl as I walked before him, getting on my knees on the floor in front of him.

"I'm so glad to be home." I almost whispered, tears falling from my eyes.

"Where oh where have you been?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine as he crossed his legs.

"I was kidnapped when Jonah was killed.  They held me hostage, thinking someone would come looking for me." I sniffled, images of the wonderful men I had come to know dancing in front of me, allowing my show of tears to continue to flow.

"You look very well for being a hostage.  No marks of torture or things of that nature." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I told them they wouldn't get shit if they hurt me and I was returned in less than perfect condition.  I have been waiting for an opportunity to escape, and took it the first chance I got." I said, wiping the tears away. 

"I see.  Well, I'm not going to make the same mistake again.  You have been sorely missed, Velvet darling." he said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  He motioned for me to move closer as I crawled over to him, resting on my knees right between his legs.  He ran his hand over my head and placed a lingering kiss on my forehead, making my skin absolutely crawl with chills.

"What does that mean?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It means, I will no longer be sending you out with clients anymore.  In fact, you won't be taking on clients anymore." he said, running his hand down my cheek and cupping it in his hand.

"So...wh-what will I be doing?" I asked, feeling sickness makes its way deep into my stomach.

"You will be mine and mine alone." he said, placing one long finger under my chin and angling my face towards his.

"What?" I asked, surely thinking he must not mean what he said.

"Do you know how much bitching I heard from your clients at first?  How many of them complained that you would no longer be the one servicing them?  They all raved of your skill and sex appeal.  So I thought, that should be mine." he said, smiling a broad smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"No, you can't." I said, backing up from him onto my ass and scooting back enough to stand up.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly.  Did you just say I can't?" he asked, standing up and getting within an inch of me.

"You're my uncle!" I said in disgust, my breathing heavy.  A hard slap was landed across my face, making my face sting.

"Not fully.  Your mother was only my half sister. Yes there is still a little blood relation mixed in there somewhere, but you have always just been Velvet.  Never my relative." he said, gripping my shirt and pulling me close.

"Please, don't do this.  Please, I'm begging you!" I said, trying to push free.  Within seconds, two of his goons had their hands on me, holding me still.

"I will not take it from you forcefully. Oh no, you will come to me willingly.  And in order to do that, I will break you.  Take her to the grotto." he said as they began pulling me away.  I fought and struggled, even trying to figure out a way to use the moves Jeongguk taught me, but with two of them, it was useless.  I caught Yongguk's eye as they dragged me down the hallway and to the elevator.  I was taken down a few floors until we reached the designated floor.  They pulled me to the room known as the grotto, tossing me in and closing the door behind me, enveloping my entire world in darkness.  This room was designed to break your integrity, and I had seen many people crack from time in here.  There was literally no light, no sound, nothing.  Just darkness.  I curled into a ball on the cold floor and hugged my legs to my chest.  This was better than the alternative.  If I had tried to fight Daesung and Top, it would have resulted in gunfire.  They don't carry silencers on their guns, so at the sound of the first gunshot, the floors below would have been alerted to trouble and the whole operation would have been ruined.  I know Yoongi and Jeongguk were good at what they did, but even they couldn't fight off everyone that would have come.  I would rather be trapped here forever in this darkness with only my thoughts to keep me company, than have had something happen to any one of them.  This was the way I could keep Bangtan safe, even if it meant my damnation.  I curled more into myself and cried, letting the constant flow of tears and the sobs that wracked my body eventually tire me out and sleep take me into the only place I could find solace, my dreams.

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	31. Chapter 31

I lost all sense of time being trapped in the grotto.  The only thing that helped me keep some semblance of time passing was meals being slid to me every now and then. I thankfully found that there was a toilet in the corner of the room from feeling around, making it easier at least to avoid having to try to gain the guard's attention.  After some time had passed, the door opened and light so bright it was blinding was shining into the room. I literally had to close my eyes as a walkie talkie was shoved in my hand.

"So, are you going to agree and submit to my will?" Seungri's voice crackled over the walkie talkie.

"Never" I croaked back, keeping my eyes squeezed shut.

"I knew you were not going to break that easy. But I can be just as stubborn as you are.  You will break." he replied as the line went dead.  I sniffled as I extended my hand out to whoever was standing there to take the walkie back.

"I hate seeing you like this, babe." Yongguk's deep voice said, making me gasp.

"Y-Yongguk?" I whimpered as he squatted down to my level.  I tried to crack my eyes open, but it was too bright for me to see anything.

"I am going to figure out something.  Just give me time, ok? Please hang in there for me." He said as he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered, letting tears fall.  He wiped them away with his thumbs before kissing my forehead again.

"I'll be back soon." he said, standing up and leaving, making me cover my face and sob.  I really was completely alone and his voice was the only thing I could hold on to and help me keep my sanity.

*******

**~ Taehyung's POV ~**

"I FIGURED IT OUT! I FIGURED IT OUT!" I shouted, rushing from my office.  I had been pouring over the video for days, trying to sense any kind of reason as to why she just left.

"What are you yammering on about?" Yoongi snapped as I jumped, making me not want to say out loud.

"I-I think she did it to save you and Jeongguk." I said softly, looking at the floor.

"I thought I said not to mention her anymore." Jin growled from behind his desk, slamming down whatever he had in his hand. 

"But...but...she sacrificed herself for us." I said, feeling tears well up. 

"And how do you figure that, smarty pants?" Namjoon asked, making me rub my arm.

"They didn't have silencers on their weapons.  So if someone shot one, it would have alerted the entire building of our presence.  She did it to save us." I said, licking my lips.

"You're grasping at straws, Taehyung. Just give it up." Hoseok said, making me hang my head.  I walked slowly back to my office as I heard someone come in after me.  I turned around to see Jeongguk and Jimin standing there, giving me soft looks.

"I believe you." Jimin said, smiling. I nodded and cleared my throat, wiping the unshed tears from my eyes.

"I don't know if I completely believe you, but...I want to.  I want to think she was doing it to save us.  I honestly don't think she wanted to go back.  I mean, did you guys know that Seungri forced her to be sterilized so she couldn't accidently get pregnant?" Jeongguk added, making both Jimin and I look at him in shock.

"We can't leave her there!  We have got to get her back!" Jimin said, running his hands back through his hair.

"There is one thing I have thought of that may get us info, but I don't know if it will even work." I said, sitting in my office chair and opening the side drawer of the desk.

"What is it?" Jimin asked, sitting beside me.

"You can't tell Jin." I said, looking between Jimin and Jeongguk.

"He's just hurting.  You know he would do anything to get her back." Jeongguk said, nodding.  I sighed and reached in the drawer, bringing out the phone that she had made calls to Yongguk on.  I swallowed and began the recording program before going through the call history and selecting his number.  I tapped my foot nervously as it rang, trying to keep my breathing steady and even.

" _Guk_."

"Is this Bang Yongguk?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

" _Who's asking?"_

"I....I wanted to know if y/n is safe." I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

_"Wait, what?  Who is this?  Is this her kidnapper?"_

"Technically, yes.  We weren't holding her captive anymore. She was one of us.  She was happy and well taken care of.  I just need to know if she's safe.  Please..." I pleaded, as I wiped a tear away.  I heard him sigh deeply before his voice became serious.

" _She's ok for now.  But I don't think that will last."_

"What do you mean? Why? What's happening? Where is she?" Jimin shouted, making me wave him away.

" _Who was that?_ "

"Another one of us.  We....we miss her." I said, swallowing hard.

" _She's in the grotto.  It's where Seungri puts people when he wants to break their spirit.  There is no light, no sound, just darkness.  I got put on guard rotation so I am at least able to check on her.  She is holding fairly strong for now, but I fear for her.  It will only be a matter of time before she breaks down.  And when she breaks, that is when...."_

"When what?" I asked, my voice cracking as I pictured her in those surroundings.

" _Seungri wants her for himself."_

"You can't possibly mean...he doesn't want her to service him, does he?" Jimin said, his mouth dropped open in horror.

" _Yes."_

"That sick fucking bastard." Jeongguk yelled, making me jump.

" _Yeah, I agree._ "

"We have got to get her out of there!" I said, feeling sick.

_"I'm trying to figure it out, but I don't know where I would be able to take her in safety out of his reaches once she gets out."_

"Let us take care of that." Jimin said, as I saw him balling his hands into fists.

" _I don't even know who the fuck you are.  How can I trust you to take care of her?"_

"We...we are Bangtan." I said, as Jeongguk and Jimin both looked at me wide eyed.

" _What did you say?"_

"You heard me.  She has been with us this whole time and we actually respect and care for her.  We took her initially to try to get info on Seungri but she is a good person.  She had freedom and choice here.   Please, if you care about her at all, please help us." I begged.  There was silence for several moments before his voice broke through the tension.

" _I will do my best.  Let me figure a few more things out and call you with some details.  You better have a lot of fire power, because trust me, you're gonna need it."_

"Thank you, thank you.  I will text you with the number to this phone.  Don't bother tracking it, you won't be able to.  Talk to you soon, Yongguk." I said, before hanging up the phone.  I texted him the number and put the phone down, letting out a deep sigh.

"Hyungs, we have to tell the others." Jeongguk said, as I stood up.

"I think you're right." I said, taking a deep breath.

****

"Wait a minute, you what?!?" Namjoon shouted, making me wince.

"Would you stop thinking of yourself and your own selfishness for just a minute and think of the bigger picture here?" Jeongguk shouted back, making everyone shut up.

"Hyungs, this is bad.  Really fucking bad.  Do you not realize what this will do to her?? As if being locked in a room with no light or sound isn't bad enough, but when she breaks, she will be broken in the worst of possible ways.  Do you know what this will mentally do to her? The person we once knew will be dead and gone.  This will ruin her." Jimin said, making everyone stay still and silent for a few moments after he got done speaking.

"Even if that is the case, how the hell are we supposed to get to her?  She is in the belly of the beast." Hoseok said, crossing his arms.

"Yongguk is going to call me with more details." I added quietly, rubbing over my bullet wound slightly with my hand.

"I need to think about this." Jin said, getting up from the couch and going onto the balcony. 

"I've never seen him like this before." Yoongi said, as we all stared at the door.  I got up from chair and followed him out to the balcony. 

"Hyung?" I asked as he spun around to face me.  He wiped at his eyes and cleared his throat before he sighed and leaned on the railing.

"What is it, Tae?" He asked, sounding so defeated.

"You can tell me what you are thinking." I said, leaning beside him.

"I don't know what I'm thinking anymore, Taehyung.  I care about her, I really really do.  I'm in more pain that I thought I would be, because I miss her already and it has only been a few days.  I want to rescue her, but she left us." he said, staring down at his hands.

"I really think she did it to keep us safe, hyung.  I watched that tape for almost an entire day straight trying to find something.  That is the only thing that makes sense." I replied, keeping my voice soft.

"I want to believe you, I really do." he said, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

"Even if that isn't the case, you really want to leave her to her fate if we don't intervene?" I asked, as he looked up at me with such a pained expression.

"No, of course not.  It kills me to know what she is facing right now.  It makes me want to do crazy and irrational things.  It makes me want to go take down every one of those mother fuckers and bring her home safe in my arms where she belongs." he sobbed. I walked over and hugged him, him stiffening in my arms at first before he melted into my hold, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know, hyung." I replied, patting his back.

"But I have to be strong for Bangtan.  I can't risk everything and everyone, as much as I want to." he said, his voice sounding so broken it made tears come to my eyes.

"Jin hyung, you have protected us and cared and provided for us for all these years.  I think it's the least we can do for you.  Besides, Yongguk is going to call me back with details.  I can go over them with Namjoon and we can come up with a solid plan before you decide." I said, holding him tight before letting him go.

"I already know what I want to do.  Help me Taehyung.  Help me bring her home." he said, wiping his face.

"I will do my best." I said, giving him as good of a smile as I could muster. 

"I think I'm going to stay out here for a little bit." Jin said, sitting on the bench.

"Ok, I will leave you to it and let you know when we have it figured out." I said, walking towards the door.

"Thank you, Tae....thank you for having faith when I had lost mine." Jin said, with a soft smile.

"Always, hyung." I smiled at him before going inside.

"Well? What did he say?" Jimin asked nervously.

"He wants us to get the info from Yongguk and for Namjoon and I to come up with a plan before he decides." I said, making several in the room sigh with relief.

"Just fucking great." Namjoon muttered, sitting down with his glass of liquor.

"Hyung, please.  I know we are all hurt because of what happened, but please.  I think Jin more than likes her...I think he loves her.  After everything he has done for us over the years, don't you think we at least owe him this?" I asked, making Namjoon flinch.

"Alright, let me know when you need me." he said with a sigh.

"I will let you know as soon as I hear from him." I replied going back into my office immediately after.  I cleaned up the desk and sat there, holding the phone, waiting for the info that would make or break this whole thing.

_______________________________  
_______________________________

 


	32. Chapter 32

I felt like I was going crazy.   In this darkness, I was hearing things that weren't there, and seeing things that could only be true in my dreams.  I could hear Jin telling me to hold on, that they hadn't forgotten about me.  I could hear Tae telling me to be strong.  Each of their voices were whispering some kind of mantra that I tried desparately to hold on to.  I jumped as the door opened and someone shuffled in, closing the door behind them.  I started panting heavily and backed up until I hit the wall, shaking from head to toe.  A small light illuminated the area from a cell phone, Yongguk's smiling face appearing behind hit. 

"Oh God, you poor thing." he said, putting his cell phone on the floor so the light would face up and coming close to me.  I whimpered and cried as he offered me his hand and pulled me toward him.  He pulled me into his lap and laid me against him, making me cry hard, clinging to him with what little strength I had.

"I brought it a bucket with hot, soapy water and a sponge so you can at least clean up a bit.  It took some doing for me to convince Seungri to even let me do this. " he said, kissing my forehead.  I slipped my shirt and bra off as I slid back onto the floor and he handed me the soapy sponge.  I wiped down my top half, immediately replacing my clothes as it got so much colder once my skin was wet.  I repeated the process with my lower half and dressed again, feeling weak as I stood on my wobbily legs. 

"Thank you." I croaked, my voice hoarse from not being used.

"Please stay strong.   We haven't forgotten about you.  I'm working out the details and we will get you out of here soon, alright?" he said as he hugged me tightly.

"We?" I asked, looking up at his strong features.

"Your kidnappers called me.  They want to get you out of here." he replied, making my heart swell for the first time since I had been locked away in this hell.

"Really?" I whispered, trying not to get my hopes up too high.

"I wouldn't lie to you like that, sweets.  Were you really with Bangtan this whole time?" he asked, making me jump with shock.  Whoever called him revealed who they were?

"Yes, and I miss them so much." I sobbed, as he tightened his hold on me.

"Please don't cry. Seeing you like this is killing me, y/n.  As much as I am glad that I get to see your beautiful face every day, I can't bear to see you trapped here.  Even though I don't want to lose you again, I would do anything to see you happy and free." he replied, kissing my head.

"I missed you too." I said, nuzzling into his neck.

"I can't stay or they will get suspicious but please, for my sake, please don't give up.  Just a few more days and this should be all over." he said, cupping my face as he pulled back to look at me.

"I will." I replied, as he gave me a quick peck.

"Alright, rest up as much as you can.  You will need your strength when we bust you out of here." he replied, picking up the bucket and his cell phone.

"Thank you." I responded as I curled back up on the floor, resting my head on my arm.  He gave me one more smile before leaving the room and letting me bask in darkness yet again.  At least now I had something to give me a glimmer of light and hope.  The thought that I would see Bangtan again, see my beloved Jin again, gave me all the hope I needed to feel as though I could soar. 

****

**~ Jin's POV ~**

"So the plan is pretty simple.  There is no quick in and out on this one.  No amount of hacking is going to allow me to make us invisible, they are going to know we are there.  We have to be fast and precise.  Yongguk can get us in, but after that, we have to fight our way to her.  She is up two floors so the stairwell will be our best bet. Thankfully that entire floor is strictly full of holding cells, so none of the high ranking members should be there." Namjoon said as we sat around and listened.

"When are we doing this?" I asked, leaning forward and leaning on the table.

"Tomorrow is our best shot.  Yongguk said there is a job going down against Shownu so a lot of the muscle will be emptied out and they will be running on a skeleton crew." Taehyung replied, making my stomach clench. I was going to get my baby back and soon.

"Does anyone have any reserves or opinions?  I know this isn't vital for the advancement or survival of Bangtan, so I can't ask any of you to do this if you are not willing." I said, placing my hands in my pockets.

"I know we haven't been exactly the most supportive over this, hyung.  But we are there for you." Hosoek said, giving me a smile. 

"I'm coming with you all.  I know I did something stupid and got shot last time, but I won't let it happen again.  She would do it for me in a heartbeat, so it's the least I could do for her." Taehyung said, making us all look at him.

"Tae, are you sure about that? She would be more upset if you went to try to save her and something happened to you." Jeongguk said softly.

"I'm sure." he replied with confidence.

"Alright then.  If everyone is in support of this, then we move out tomorrow.  What time did Yongguk say?" I asked, looking at Namjoon.

"The job is being carried out early.  We need to be ready to roll at 8 am." Namjoon replied.

"That's in twelve hours. What else do we need to know? Anything vital?" I asked.

"Only that everyone will be packing with at least two handguns and some of us more than that.  We need to bring the fire power. If anyone feels rusty, go to the range and brush up tonight." Yoongi added.

" We will literally rush from the parking garage to the stairwell, shooting out the cameras on the way and then go straight to the floor she is at and fight our way down.  In and out as quickly as possible.  Yongguk said he will offer support once we get inside." Namjoon replied, making us all nod our heads.

"Sounds like as solid of a plan as we can count on.  Ok everyone, get some rest." I said as we all stood.  Yoongi walked around the table and came to stand with me for a moment, giving me a soft look.

"I'm sorry I haven't exactly been the most forgiving about the situation.  I guess it just felt like the ultimate betrayal when I saw her simply leaving.  I know how you feel about her, hyung.  Don't worry, we will get her back." he said, patting my arm.

"Thank you, Yoongs.  Get some rest now." I said, patting him back.  As we broke apart, I made my way to the balcony and leaned on the railing, taking in a few deep breaths.  By this time tomorrow, I would have her back in my arms, come hell or high water.

******

**~ Y/N's POV ~**

I heard my door unlatching as the light from the hall began flooding in and rendering me blind.

"It's me.  They are here and working their way up to the floor. We need to meet them near the stairwell. Come on." Yongguk said, helping me to my feet.  I rubbed my eyes and squinted as he pulled me into the hallway.  He led me in front of him and followed behind closely, darting his head around.  As we reached the entry of the stairwell, I could hear their footsteps echoing off of the walls. 

"Almost there." I said, turning to face Yongguk.  I saw someone coming up in the hallway, and before I could open my mouth,  he turned to face them and I heard two gunshots sound off.

"FUCK!" I heard down the stairwell as the footsteps quickened.  I saw Yongguk fall to his knees in front of me, making me shriek with horror.  I dropped down and yanked my shirt off over my head, pressing it into his bleeding abdomen.  I yankned the gun from his waistband and shot down the hall, dropping the guard that shot Yongguk.  He coughed and winced as I leaned him down on my lap.

"Y/N!" Jimin said, reaching me and kissing my forehead as he cupped my face.

"Let's get you out of here." Hosoek said as he tried to get me to my feet.

"No!  I can't leave him, he's hurt!" I said, my voice crackling with hoarseness and sorrow.

"We came here for you, we got you, now let's get you out of here now!" Namjoon said, as he and Yoongi pulled me to my feet.

"Please, please no!" I said, trying to reach for Yongguk.  He looked up at me with watery eyes, shaking his head.

"Just go." he mouthed, smiling big at me.

"Fuck, let's just take him already.  Yoongi, help me." Jeongguk said, as he bent down to grab him.   

"Come on, sweetheart." Hoseok said as I stood on wobbily legs.

"I've got her.  Bring up the rear." Jin said as he wrapped my arms around his neck and picked me up.  We all rushed down the stairs, hearing gunshots below as Jimin, Tae and Namjoon shot at the other muscle trying to rush us from below.  Shortly after, we were brought into the safety of the vehicles that were waiting, rushing away before Yoongi threw a grenade into the garage under the cars.   As we made our way down the road, the explosion shook the van, making me shiver with the thought of what the downfall from all of this would be.  I looked forward to the van in front of us where Yongguk was, sick with worry for my friend.

"Baby, I'm so glad I've got you back.  You look so frail." Jin said as he scooted me onto his lap.  I wrapped an arm around his back and curled into his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Thank you, so much." I sobbed, clinging tightly to him. 

"Shhh, don't cry.  You're safe in my arms." he replied, kissing my head over and over.  I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of that safety until we reached the house.  I gasped as I saw how pale Yongguk looked as they carried him from the car.

"Bring him inside and put him on my desk." Jin shouted as we stumbled from the van.  I rushed up the stairs and over to Yongguk's side as he coughed up blood.

"Hoseok, get him the good stuff, please!" I called as I gripped his hand tightly in mine.  Jin came over and ripped open Yongguk's shirt, looking over the wound.  Hoseok retreated up the stairs and came down moments later with a syringe filled with liquid.

"This is the real good shit.  It will ease his pain." He said, finding a vein in his arm and injecting him quickly.  I watched as his face relaxed a little more, a smile gracing his handsome face as I squeezed his hand tightly. 

"Jin please, do what you can, please." I begged as Jin nodded solemnly.  He began cleaning the wound, making Yongguk hiss and tighten his grip on my hand.

"You are free." Yongguk said in almost a whisper, a trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.  I grabbed some gauze from Jin's bag and wiped his face, nodding and cupping his cheek.

"I am, thanks to you all." I replied, making him smile wider.  I looked up at Jin who's face was set in a stone cold expression as he looked over the wounds.  He looked over at me and swallowed, giving a very subtle shake of his head.  I felt like passing out, wanting to scream and beg him to save Yongguk, though I knew from that simple action, he was beyond our help.  Jin dressed the wound slightly and worked more at cleaning up the area as I held Yongguk as close to me as possible.  I could hear his breathing getting more labored as I fought off tears, but it was no use. 

"It was worth it, to see you out and smiling." he said as I gave him as big of a smile as I could, tears streaming down my face.

"You have always taken such good care of me.  You have saved my life so many times, I only wish I could return the favor." I said, running my hand back through his hair.

"It's ok, I'm not afraid.  I have you by my side, what more do I need?  I love you y/n.  I always have, and I always will." he said, as a tear rolled out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Yongguk." I sobbed, wiping the tear away and resting my forehead against his.

"Kiss me...please." he breathed heavily.  I cupped his cheek and kissed his lips softly and gently, with a tenderness I felt in my heart for my dying friend.

"I love you too." I replied, making him beam at me before his eyes fluttered shut.  His hand fell limp in mine as I gasped.

"He's gone." Jin said, feeling Yongguk's other wrist.

"No, no!  Please, no!" I cried, cupping his face, a small smile still playing on his lips. 

"I'm sorry." Jin said quietly, stepping back as he motioned for someone.  Taehyung came over and rubbed my back, making me look up at him.  I wrapped my arms around Tae and sobbed as he held me against him tightly.

"Yoongi, Jeongguk, can you take care of him please?" I heard Jin say behind me.

"No!  Don't you dare dump him like you would some common thief.  He deserves more than that!" I shouted, looking at Yoongi and Jeongguk.

"We...we have means to cremate him.  We will do that and you can scatter or bury the ashes in the courtyard if you want." Yoongi said as they lifted his body.

"Thank you." I sobbed as Tae rocked me side to side.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend." Jimin said from beside me, making me sniffle and reach to hug him as well.

"He was my dear friend.  He saved me, over and over again, he saved me...and I couldn't save him." I sobbed, into his neck. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up.  Jin hyung?" Jimin asked, looking up at Jin.  Jin shook his head and walked out to the balcony, closing the door behind him.  I wished they wouldn't have rescued me.  Then everyone would still be alive, and I wouldn't feel like my heart was breaking with every breath I took.

_____________________________________  
_____________________________________

**(A/N: Not gonna lie, my pathetic ass cried while writing that lol  I think it still stings too because he left B.A.P and I miss him lol.  Anyway, after all that sad, I thought I would announce something happy!  We still have a ways to go with this book, but I have decided that once it is done, I am going to write a spinoff story to Little Bit of Trouble.  It will be a Namjin story, and it will be about how Namjoon and Jin met, and how he fell for Jin and they became a couple.  I hope you all will like it :)  Hope everyone has a safe and happy new years!)**

 

 

 

  
****

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

I took a sedative from Hoseok to get some sleep after I had cleaned up, rendering me unconcious for the remainder of the day, and most of the night.  I woke up fairly early the next morning and slowly walked out to the dining room area where several of the guys were already eating breakfast. 

"J-Jimin?" I asked, as I stood by the counter, barely able to lift my eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked, standing up and coming over to me.

"Do you....do you happen to have something black I can wear when we bury him today? I have never been allowed to actually mourn someone I've lost, and never been allowed to bury them either.  I want to do it right." I asked, my voice cracking at the end.  He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly as he nodded.

"Of course.  I will find something for you and leave it on your bed." He said, patting my hand.

"I wanted to thank you all for everything.  You didn't have to do that, and I only wish I could repay you all somehow." I said, sniffling and wiping my eyes before I could cry.

"I'd see you smile again, little bird.  That would be enough." Jeongguk said, giving me a sad smile.  I gave the best smile I could before nodding and turning around to see Jin standing behind me.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he said, his voice a little colder than I would have expected.

"Thank you, Jin.  He meant a lot to me." I said, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"I know, I heard." he said in a monotone voice.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, feeling the tension coming off of him.

"No, I just thought....nothing, nevermind." he replied, turning around.

"No, please tell me." I said, walking a few steps toward him.

"Do know how hard that was for me to hear?  That after claiming to care about me and like me, here you are kissing him and telling him you love him.  I just thought what we had was different.  I know that is selfish of me, but I can't help it.  We risked everything to bring you home..." he trailed off, his face sullen.

"Are you really upset at me about that?!  So what, I'm not allowed to give my close friend his dying wish when he asked me to kiss him?  I knew he loved me, and I loved him, but not in the same way. He was my friend and savior, the only person who gave two shits about me when I was left for dead.  I'm sorry if that upset you, but I don't love him the way you are thinking." I said, rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"If you say so." Jin said, turning and heading to his room.  I let out a hard sigh, heading back to the bathroom to shower.

"When you are done with your shower and dressed, we will start the burial." Yoongi said, making me nod my head.  I walked into the bathroom and showered, afterward, looking into the mirror at the dark circles under my puffy eyes.  I couldn't shake the sorrow from my heart, and it didn't help that I had seen barely anything of Jin since I had been back.  All I wanted to do was be held by him and feel his heart beat with mine, but I was not in the best frame of mind to convince him of the truth. I got dressed in the little black dress that Jimin provided and walked out of the room, not feeling ready for what I was about to face.

"Are you ready?" Tae asked, holding out his hand.  He was dressed in a suit, making me tear up at the sweet thought he put behind that.  I nodded and held his hand as he led me downstairs and out to the center courtyard.  There were plants on the edges and a couple trees on the property. 

"We thought over in the corner by the cherry tree. It blossoms really pretty in the spring." Jimin said as he walked out behind us.  There was a small hole dug along with a box waiting in the corner where the rest of the guys were standing.  I swallowed hard and held tightly onto Tae's arm as we walked over to the hole.  They had a small blanket spread down in front of it. I dropped to my knees on it and held the box that contained his ashes in my hands, running one back and forth over the lid as tears dropped onto the surface.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, and that you gave your life for me.  You should have left me in that room.  At least then I would still get to see your smiling face every now and then.  Yongguk, I will always love and miss you, and you will always hold a special place in my heart.  You remembered me when no one else did.  The countless times I was left to die or treated so roughly I could barely move, you were always there to tenderly care for me.  I am so so sorry I can't do the same for you.  I'm sorry I never was able to tell you how much you meant to me.  I hope you are finding peace and rest, wherever you are.  Goodbye, dear friend." I cried as I lowered his box into the ground.  I took a handful of dirt and let it slip through my fingers, littering the lid of the box with flecks of brown.  I stayed kneeled there as Tae came up behind me and grabbed a handful of dirt, tossing it in as well.

"I never knew you, but you took care of someone I care greatly about.  Thank you, and rest well." he said, brushing off his hands.  I kneeled there and covered my face with my hands, weeping into them as the guys buried the box in front of me. 

"I'm so sorry." Jimin said as he squeezed my shoulder.

"Thank you." I sniffled as I wiped my eyes, looking up at him, unable to stop crying.

"He must have meant a great deal to you." he replied, as I sobbed again.

"He was my only friend for years.  Before I met you all, he was the one who kept me going, who made me remember that the world wasn't all bad.  And now I have you all and Jin...but Jin's angry with me, and I feel like I've lost him too.  I feel so empty." I sobbed, my lungs aching.  I felt someone get down on their knees behind me and envelop me in a warm embrace, making my heart ache.

"I'm sorry, baby.  I'm sorry I made you feel that way.  You can't lose me, I'm here." Jin said into my ear, making me sob harder and lean back into him.  He shifted us and sat me in his lap, cradling me in his arms as I clung to him like my life depended on it.

"I'm sorry too." I said, holding him tightly to me, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"I should have been there to support you through this, and I'm so sorry I wasn't.  I was just so hurt.  I know he loved, you but he's not the only one." he said, rubbing my back.

"Wh-what?" I asked, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"I love you, baby.  And I hope that one day, you can love me.  Not the way you loved him, but love me the way I love you." he replied, wiping the tears off of my face with his free hand.

"I do." I whimpered, making him lean down and capture my lips with his own.  My heart ached and burned with sorrow, love, longing, and fear all at once as he held me in his arms and kissed me softly. 

"Come on, let's get you inside."He said, shifting me off of his lap so he could stand and helping me to my feet afterward.  He held me close to him as we walked inside and we headed to his room.  He curled up on the bed with me and held me so close to him, so tight in his arms that I felt safe and warm for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you for saving me." I said, looking up into his warm, yet sad eyes.

"Thank you for coming back to me.  We thought....we thought you just left." Jin said, swallowing hard as I wiped a tear from his face.

"Never.  I don't ever want to leave you or Bangtan.  This is my home and where I belong." I said, holding his cheek softly.

"Oh God, I'm so glad to have you back.  I have felt like I don't know how to breathe without you here anymore." he replied, resting his forehead against mine.

"I know what you mean.  Jin, I kept thinking about you and how I just wanted to get back to you." I said, kissing him softly.

"I can't help but feel guilty too.  How can I keep you in this dangerous life that I lead? You deserve a normal life." He asked, caressing my face.

"I don't want a normal life, I want you. I want Bangtan.  Besides, I have been in this lifestyle so long that I wouldn't know how to be normal. I just can't believe you all risked yourselves to get me." I replied, leaning my head more into his hand.

"I won't lie to you, I hesitated. I wanted to get you out so badly, but I was afraid that the guys wouldn't support me in this because it wasn't for Bangtan. They all changed their minds because in one way or another, they all do care for you.  But Taehyung especially, he never gave up on you.  He went above and beyond to make sure we could get you out." he responded, smiling at me.

"I care about them too.  When I was locked in that void, I would hear you telling me not to give up, that you hadn't forgotten about me. I could hear every single one of you telling me different things to help me hold on to that faint glimmer of hope that I would one day see you again.  Then when Yong-" I stopped, choking on his name.

"I'm sorry, my love.  I'm so sorry." he said, letting me rest my head in the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe he's gone.  He has always been there, and now...." I said in a strained voice, trying so hard not to cry.

"He is still there inside your heart and inside your memory.  I have lost many good men that I have known for years, and I have never forgotten any of them." he responded, patting and rubbing my back.

"I will never forget him." I whispered, sniffling slightly.

"Can I ask you something without you getting angry with me?  And if you don't want to answer, you don't have to." he said, his voice tender and soft.

"You can ask me anything." I replied, melting into the warmth of his soft hold on me.

"Did you ever....service him?" he asked, hesitating a good moment before asking the second part of the question.

"I did, but not because Seungri made me.  He saved my life on more than one occasion, and never once did he ask for anything in return.  That was the only thing I could give him freely to show him that I appreciated what he did for me.  But I never loved him as more than a friend.  I hope you believe me." I said, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.  The look in his was so soft and kind as he brushed the back of his finger over my cheek and he gave me a sad smile.

"I believe you, babe.  I'm sorry that not only was he the only one there for you, but I'm sorry that you lost him.  I wish there was something I could have done, but those wounds went right through some vital organs.  I don't want you to think I let him die because he wasn't a member of Bangtan.  I could see how much you cared, and if it would have been in my power to save him, I would have." he responded, kissing me tenderly.

"Thank you, Jin baby.  Thank you for everything." I responded, hugging him tightly to me and concentrating on not crying.  We laid there for most of the say, him simply holding me and allowing me the freedom I had never been granted in my entire life.  The freedom to grieve the loss of a loved one.

________________________________  
________________________________

**(A/N: Happy New Year to you lovelies!!)**

 


	34. Chapter 34

I awoke to Jin invading my senses; the warmth of his strong arms wrapped around me, his scent, opening my eyes to see his beautiful features.  After being deprived in that room, this was like dying and going to heaven. And knowing that this was my reality and that he loved me, like actually loved me...it was almost too much to handle.  I found myself becoming overwhelmed with emotions; fear of losing him or being taken away again, overwhelming love for him, happiness to be back in his arms, that it caused me to nuzzle my face into his neck and squeeze him tightly.  

"Baby, are you ok?" he asked, his voice still thick with sleep as he held me close to him.

"Just don't move." I said into his neck, making him chuckle slightly.  

"I'm not going anywhere." he replied against me as I let out a shuddering sigh.  I felt my body involuntarily tremble, making him pull back and look at me with concerned eyes.

"Baby, really what's wrong?" he asked, looking at me with that look that sent my nerves all on fire.

"I just...love you." I said slowly, making the biggest smile spread across his face.  He wrapped me up in his arms and squeezed me tightly to him, letting out a contented sigh.

"I love you too."he said softly, kissing the top of my head before pulling back.

"I never thought I would be able to say that so freely." I said, searching his face as he ran his hand over my head, making my body shiver again.  I was so overwhelmed with the events that had happened over the last couple of weeks that I couldn't stop shaking as I looked into Jin's eyes.

"You know what I think you need?  I think you need a nice, hot shower and a pair of warm, strong arms to hold you." he said, making my stomach flop around.  I nodded as he slipped down and placed a quick little peck on my lips, making an automatic grin spread across my face.

"Let me grab some clothes and I will be right back." I said as I slipped out of bed first.

"Ok, hurry back." he winked as he slipped his shirt over his head.  I rushed out of his room and quickly made my way to my own room and grabbed some clothes to change in to.  I stopped off in my own bathroom to brush my teeth before rushing back to Jin's room. As I opened the door, I heard the sound of the shower muffled by the bathroom door slightly, making my insides quiver with excitement and what waited for me beyond that door.  As I began to slide my clothes off, the bathroom door swung open, revealing a completely naked Jin standing there, steam from the bathroom pouring out like a cloud behind him.

"I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to.  You coming in, baby?" he asked, stepping back into the steam as I nodded, following him in after.  He opened the glass door of the shower and waved me in first. I walked in and let out a hum as the warm water hit my skin, truly enjoying the sensation.  He walked in behind me and stood flush against me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing on my neck. Chills raised up all over my skin as I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of his thick, warm lips pressed against my skin, his firm body against mine, making me tremble again.

"Jin..."I almost panted as I felt his hands begin to move up and down my body.

"What is it? Is this too much?" he asked into my ear, as he began sliding his hands over my breasts.

"No, please don't stop." I breathed, as I felt him getting aroused against me.  After all the negative, pain, hurt, and sorrow I had felt, this filled my being full of warmth, passion, love and happiness.  

"I won't stop, don't worry." he said against my neck as he pinched my nipples in his fingers, making me gasp.  My hands flew down to grip his wrists as I felt him begin subtly grinding against me.

"Jin please, just make love to me." I said, as I felt him still behind me.  He let me go and turned me around, cupping my face in his hands as his eyes searched mine for a brief moment before he crashed his lips against mine.  He sucked my bottom lip between his, running his tongue along it as he hummed in pleasure. I slid my hands over his wet body and up into his damp hair, gripping it in my hands.

"Baby, I want to make love to you, right here, right now.  Are you ready for me?" he asked, breathing heavily as he slipped his hands down my body further, allowing one finger to glide along my womanhood.

"I'm always ready for you." I replied, my body shivering at his touch.

"God, you make me crazy.  I've never craved anyone like I crave you.  All I want is to sink myself into you and lose myself into you over and over again."Jin groaned as he nibbled on my earlobe as he grabbed my leg and lifted it up, sliding his erection into me in one fluid motion.  

"Oh fuck!" I moaned as he began thrusting hard, making my body tremble with the sheer force of his thrusts.

"You are so amazing, baby." he groaned as he thrusted in and out of me, still cradling my face as he thrusted in and out of me several times.  I whimpered and gripped at his shoulders as he picked up the pace, nipping down my neck as the water dripped from his hair in rivulets down his neck.  I dug my fingers into his soft, yet firm skin, letting my head drop back against the wall as he continued to thrust in and out of me.

"Jin, don't ever leave me." I whimpered, as he stilled inside me for a moment, both of us panting as he searched my face.

"Never.  I will never, ever leave you.  I'm here with you always." he breathed before he began slowly and sensually moving again.  It was so intense and strong, yet soft and warm that I almost felt tears brimming in my eyes.

"Oh God, Jin!  Yes!" I moaned, my hands exploring his body.   I kissed every inch of skin I could reach as he grabbed at my body, pulling me into him.

"F-Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum soon. I can't help it.  You feel so tight and warm and wet for me." he groaned in my ear as I gasped, legs shaking.

"Keep going, make me cum with you." I breathed, raking my fingers down his back.

"Jesus, you're gonna make me cum." he growled as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.  With one loud borderline scream, I found myself lost in the intense feeling of my orgasm, the waves of pleasure washing over me.  He thrusted a few more times before I felt him spasming and cumming deep, letting out guttural groans as he leaned his body into mine, just barely thrusting.

"Jin, I love you, so much." I said, still breathing heavily as I leaned my forehead against his, holding onto him.  

"I love you too, baby.  You sure you are really ok?  You don't seem yourself." he said, cupping my face, as he searched my eyes.

"I'm alright." I said,  giving him a soft smile as he slid out of me.  

"You know, it's ok not to be alright.  You have been through a lot." he said, simply holding me close to him.  

"I am not completely alright of course, but I am trying.  I still can't help but savor everything, savor you. Being locked in that void without anything made me feel so completely and utterly lost.  Now, being here with you, I savor every single sensation." I said, smiling softly at him.

"Well let me wash you up, and let you savor even more." he said, giving me a soft peck.  He lathered up a rag and began sliding it softly all over my body, smiling and placing loving pecks on my cheeks and lips all the while.  My mind kept switching back and forth, comparing what I just came from to what was happening right now, and it was almost too much to handle.  The tender affection and genuine care and love I was receiving was making my chest almost hurt. As he began rinsing me off, I felt tears, pour down my face, making me cling to him tightly.

"Hey, hey I'm here.  Don't worry, I've got you baby." he said softly as he kissed me gently on the cheek, pulling me close to him.

"I'm sorry.  I just can't believe that a feeling like this is possible sometimes. You are far more than I could ever deserve." I said, cupping his face in my hands.

"I can say the same thing about you.  I have done so many bad things, been through a lot in my lifetime.  But to be honest, people and relationships is what makes this horrible life worth living.  Those men in the other room...before I met you, they were my sole reason for doing anything.  They are what made me get up in the morning, made me make any decision I made. But since you came into my life, you have been what keeps me grounded, what keeps me moving.  I wake up thinking about you, think about you all throughout the day, can't wait to see you and have you in my arms whether we have been apart 2 minutes or 2 hours. I love you completely, y/n."  he said, making me sigh and lean into him.

"I love you too, Jin. Here, let me return the favor." I said, sniffling and wiping my eyes before grabbing a rag and soaping it up.  I washed over his body, making him hum in contentment and enjoyment. I actually began giggling as he got chills and his body shivered at one point, making him let out a silly little noise.  That made him break into the biggest smile, cupping my face in his hands again and leaning in to give me a soft kiss.

"That was  a beautiful sound.  I want to hear you do that over and over again." he said, as he slid his hands down to my sides and began tickling me, making me break out into an all out laugh.  I began attacking his sides as well, making him laugh and amp up his attack on me. We both began tickling each other hard, until we both lost our balance, the door swinging open and both of us crashing onto the floor.  We both laid there for a second in shock before we started giggling...that is until the door came swinging open.

"Hyung are you...." Hoseok asked, his voice dropping away as he noticed the scene in front of him.  Here we were naked, sprawled on top of each other in the middle of the bathroom floor with water spraying out towards us.

"Well....this is a bit awkward." Jin said, making Hoseok grin big before winking at me.

"Now that I know you haven't killed yourself in here, I will leave you to it." Hoseok chuckled, backing out and closing the door behind him.  Jin and I laid there laughing for a moment longer before he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him.

"Come on, let's get dried off and go out there and get some breakfast." he said, kissing my forehead.  I agreed and stood up with him, trying not to fall and bust my ass in the process. As we dressed and made our way out to the dining room to have breakfast, I looked around at all the faces I had come to know and care about in the recent past.  Though part of me still grieved for the one I wish was still here with me, here with us...I could say I was happy for the first time in my life. 

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	35. Chapter 35

As we sat around and ate breakfast together, I watched all of them smiling rather big at our relaxed environment and conversation.     
  
"It really is good to have you back.  God, most of these fools just weren't the same without you." Hoseok said, almost giggling.  I felt Jin squeeze my hand under the table as he smiled at me, taking a bite of breakfast with his other hand.   
  
"I couldn't stand seeing them moping around." Jeongguk said, motioning to Taehyung and Jimin.     
  
"I missed you all too, really." I said, smiling at them all.     
  
"Things just aren't the same when you aren't here." Jimin said with a smile.   
  
"Plus, Jin was a mess." Yoongi said, making me feel hurt at heart, knowing he felt that bad when I was gone.   
  
"Tae too." Jeongguk said, making me ache at the thought that I was actually cared about so much.  It was a warm feeling too though, a feeling of home.   
  
"I'm sorry I left like I did, but you all have to believe me that I did it to protect everyone, so you could finish the job.  I couldn't have lived with myself if something happened to any one of you and I could have done something to prevent it. But I am so happy to be back here with my family." I said, smiling at all the faces around the table.   
  
"Oh gosh, don't start that now.  I don't need to cry before breakfast." Taehyung said, making me giggle.   We all enjoyed a bit of a more light-hearted side throughout breakfast before Namjoon cleared his throat and got a more serious look n his face.   
  
"As nice as it has been to have you back and see everyone so happy, we have to think about some things seriously.  Hyung we need to plan on our next move against Seungri and soon or all this will have been for nothing. He is hurting right now, his gang is bleeding and if we give them a chance to patch up, his strength will return and we won't have an edge like we do now." Namjoon said, making all of us turn to him.   
  
"Of course.  Baby, I'm gonna go into planning with Joon, alright?   Why don't you relax or hang out or something, ok?" Jin said, leaning over and kissing my forehead.   
  
"Do you need me for the first half?  If not, I would really like to catch up with y/n." Tae said, giving me a smile.   
  
"No, we won't need you for a bit, Tae.  We will let you know." Namjoon said as he and Jin both got up from the table.     
  
"I'm gonna go for a smoke." Yoongi said, getting up from his chair.   
  
"I'll join you, hyung." Hoseok said, getting up as well.   
  
"I need to go for my workout.  Jimin, are you coming? That six pack isn't going to appear on it's own!" Jeongguk teased, elbowing Jimin as he stood up.   
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm coming you little shit." Jimin chuckled, getting up and shoving Jeongguk back, who barely moved with his push.  Taehyung and I both got up at the same time, making him wrap me up in a big hug, smiling big.   
  
"I'm so glad you are back!  Jin wasn't the only one a mess without you.  You have become such a calming presence in this house, do you know that?" he asked, letting me go.   
  
"I'm sorry Tae.  And I wanted to say, thank you for never giving up on me.  Thank you so much. Really, I don't know hw I could ever thank you." I said, smiling up at him.   
  
"I knew you wouldn't just leave us without a good reason, especially with how horrible things were back there.  When I talked to...."he started, trailing off. I came to the realization of why he stopped talking and swallowed the lump that immediately took purchase in my throat.   
  
"It's ok, Taehyung, you can talk about him.  You can say his name. It's another way I can honor him and remember him, by speaking about him and keeping him alive in thought and memory." I said, my voice wobbling only slightly as I spoke.  Tae nodded and squeezed my hand before he sighed and began walking us to his room as he spoke.   
  
"When I talked to Yongguk and he told me what your uncle was planning on making you do, I felt physically sick.  I barely slept, I couldn't really eat. I couldn't even imagine what torture you were going through and what worse awaited you if we couldn't get you out.  That was my main concern, that was all of our main concern." he said as we took a seat in the chairs.   
  
"I would have found a way to end my life if it came down to it.  There was no way in hell I would have allowed myself to endure that.  And now that I am free, I cannot wait for Bangtan to end his." I said, shivering in anger and disgust at the thought of that vile man.   
  
"I wanted to show you something. Here..." Tae said, clicking a few things on his computer.  He typed a few things and in a few seconds a clip of him and Jin came up on the computer. I could hear them talking about Jin wanting to come get me and he sounded so broken, and he looked like he was crying.  My insides ached seeing him so upset, seeing them both so upset. He then did something that made my insides lurch even more...he played the audio from the last few phone calls he had with Yongguk. I sat there with my hand over my mouth,  tears spilling down my cheeks as I listened to the deep timbre of his voice come through the speakers. As the last one ended, I sniffled and wiped the tears away, looking up at Tae who looked at me with such sadness.   
  
"Thank you for showing me those, Tae.  Even though that was hard to see, and hear, I'm glad I got to hear those." I said, as he reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.   
  
"I wanted you to know that I wasn't full of shit.  I wanted you to know that you are cared for, by more than Jin.  I know it seems quick for us all to care about you like that, but think about it this way; this is the first positive female attention any of us have gotten since our mothers, some of us ever.  I know we have slept with our share of women, and while that is positive attention, you are different. You care, you listen to us, draw us out of our shells that we have set up camp in. You are a light in this house that warms us all up, and dare I say a friend." he said, smiling softly at me.   
  
"I feel the same way, Taehyung.  You all feel like family. I have never in my life ever felt safe, cared for, comforted, and loved like I do right now.  When I was in that senseless room, I tried to build my walls back up, the ones that you all tore down so quickly. I tried to put away feelings that I didn't know I could feel and it was so incredibly painful.  It made me feel like I was going insane. I can't be the peron I used to be anymore, I don't want to be. You all have made me into something I didn't think possible." I said, holding his hand in both of mine.   
  
"We want you to be able to be yourself.  And you make Jin hyung happier than I have ever seen him before.  He is almost a different person. Even though he was like an older brother to us and always kind and protective of us, he was still very much business.  He seems to be so much more relaxed now, and it is so nice to see him truly happy." Tae said, making me smile.   
  
"I"m glad I can make him happy.  He makes me happy too." I said, smiling at him.  We sat there for a good while, just enjoying each other's company, chatting and actually laughing again before he got a text, his face getting serious at the drop of a hat.   
  
"What is it?" I asked as he put his phone in his pocket and let out a sigh.   
  
"They want to see us both.  We are going to have a brainstorming session...all of us." he said, standing up.  I stood up with him and followed him out of the room where most of them were waiting in the living room, lounging with beers in hand.   
  
"Grab a beer and join us babe." Jin said, shifting to make room next to him on the oversized chair.  I grabbed a beer and walked over, sitting next to him as he wrapped an arm around me.   
  
"Jeongguk and Jimin were showering off after their workout.  They are on the way." Namjoon said, as we all sat around.   
  
"So what's all this about now?" Jeongguk asked, as he and Jimin both came out of the gym half dressed and still towel drying their hair.   
  
"We need to all talk and plan more about how to make a move, THE move on Seungri.  He is weak right now, and if we wait too much longer, he will recover and we will be back at square one." Jin spoke up, making every get strangely quiet.    
  
"So far, we have decided that this is going to have to be an all out war.  We have the anti-rioting gear that we can use, and that will get us a good bit of the way in.  Now, some of those men in there are unflinchingly loyal, so it cutting the head off of the snake will not mean we can just waltz out of there.  We will more than likely have to fight our way in, and fight our way out. I know we don't like to use the full on gear for this kind of thing because mobility but protecting ourselves is way more important since we will be facing fire like no other.  We will be calling all hands on this, so Jeongguk, get your muscle ready." Namjoon said, making Jeongguk nod.   
  
"My guys will be ready, I can promise you that.  Are we just going to bang our way in or do we have an actual idea for that?" Jeongguk asked, as we all turned our attention to Namjoon again.   
  
"We cannot rely on any intel or codes that we previously had.  If Seungri hasn't figured out it was us by now, it is only a matter of time.  Even if he hasn't he knows that y/n left of her own free will if he watched his camera feeds, so he will know that she is compromised.  The only intel we can rely on is layouts and things of that nature." Namjoon said, as everyone got quiet.   
  
"We will get all the intel we can from you, y/n.  We will study it over and over again until we have it down pat and there is no way we can make any mistakes.  Is there anything special we need to know?" Taehyung asked, as I swallowed several swallows of my beer, gathering the courage to say what I needed to.   
  
"One thing I can say for certain.  I know that place like the back of my hand.  I know every corner, what doors will need codes, what doors will have locks, where guards typically are posted.  I know where the higher ups reside, everything. One thing I know for sure...there is no way you will be able to memorize it all in a short period of time, meaning one thing.  I am coming with you."    
  
_______________________________   
_______________________________   
  
  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

"No fucking way.  There is no way in hell I am going to let you go again." Jin said beside me, his face becoming intense right away.   
  
"This is a completely different situation than last time." I replied,  putting my empty hand on his leg.   
  
"I don't care.  Under no circumstance will you be allowed to come with us.  It is far too dangerous." he replied, making me wrinkle my forehead.   
  
"I agree with Jin hyung.  Last time you went, you saw what happened. We can't afford for something like that to happen again." Jeongguk said, crossing his arms across his bare chest.   
  
"As much as I am apt to agree, I think we should let her make her case.  We are going to need all the intel we can get and to have someone who knows the layout intimately  on hand will be invaluable." Namjoon added.   
  
"Plus, payback will be absolutely glorious.  She deserves the most out of all of us to see those fuckers fall." Yoongi said, smirking slightly.   
  
"You do realize that I won't be able to focus at all if you are there, right?  I will be so worried about you that I will be come a danger to us all." Jin replied, his voice getting deeper.   
  
"I don't want her to go either, hyung, but at least let her talk." Taehyung said, barely speaking up.   
  
"First of all, this is an entirely different situation.  Last time when I went, it was a stealth mission. What I did, I did to keep everyone alive, and keep things quiet.  This time, there is no stealth, no quiet, no peace. We are going to take every one of them down, and there is no way in hell I am letting all that happen while I am made to sit here and be sick at the thought of all of you flying blind in there." I said, wringing the beer bottle in both of my hands.  They all stayed quiet for a brief moment, no one saying a thing and everyone drinking as I could hear Jin breathing heavily beside me.   
  
"Fuck it, I say let her come.  She will be able to tell us which way to go. Plus, it will be all hands on deck, so it won't be just the 7 of us anyway." Hoseok agreed.   
  
"That is true.  Every loyalist will be coming with us, save a few to stay back and keep headquarters locked up.  Chanyeol and his team will be staying back." Jeongguk said, nodding.   
  
"I cannot agree to this!" Jin said, as I felt his body tense beside me.   
  
"I will be surrounded by all of you, armed, in protective gear.  I know it is never a guarantee, but it is the safest I could be. Besides, I should get to see this through.  After all of the vile things he put me through over the years, shouldn't I get to see the fall of this empire?  The one that kept me chained, beaten, enslaved, locked up, violated, mutilated...I want to see it go down in flames. I want to not only help you all bring it down, but I want to be there holding the fucking matches." I said, almost shaking with anger at the memories that were being stirred up.   
  
"It really is the safest bet.  And we won't let them get her to take her hyung. There is no way in hell." Jimin said, giving me a reassuring smile.   
  
"We will practice at the range every day until we move for twice as long, but you are getting pretty damn good.  She can handle a weapon." Yoongi said, steeling my confidence even more.    
  
"We would move room by room,  floor by floor, clearing out every one of those rat bastards." Namjoon said, making Jin huff out beside me.  Everyone went quiet again for a few moments until Jin finally stood up quickly from beside me, slamming his bottle down on the coffee table, making the glass crack.   
  
"No is fucking no and that is final." he said before storming off into his room and slamming the door shut, making me wince.     
  
"Just give him time to get used to the idea." Hoseok shrugged, taking more sips of his beer.   
  
"We don't have a lot of time for him to get used to it.  We need to move sooner rather than later." Namjoon replied.   
  
"You know how stubborn he can be." Taehyung said, chewing on his lip.  I sat there, swirling my beer around in the bottle, thinking deep for a moment.   
  
"Stubborn, huh?" I asked, looking around at them.   
  
"Yeah, he gets set in his ways sometimes and it is rare anything can change his mind." Jeongguk said, finishing up his beer.  I smirked as I took a sip of mine, an idea hatching in my head.   
  
"You think I could change his mind?  You know, maybe by persuading him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"How do you think you....oh...well shit." Hoseok laughed.   
  
"Give him just a little time to stew and then go in there and blow his fucking mind...or other things."Jimin laughed, making me giggle as well.     
  
"Yeah, that would definitely work on me." Yoongi grinned.     
  
"I know he's just scared, and in fact, I am too.  This is huge for all of us." I said, giving a soft smile to the rest of the guys as they nodded slightly.   
  
"Guess I better brush up on my marksmanship." Taehyung said, letting out a sigh.     
  
"We all have to feel confident going in there, and with you with us directing us, I think that will help a lot." Namjoon said, leaning back in his chair.  I sat out there with them discussing it a little further, allowing Jin to stew before heading to my room to change. If I was going to make Jin concede to me, I was going to pull out all the stops.  I started sifting through the clothes until I came across exactly what I was looking for. I dressed in a black, soft leather, lace up bustier, thigh high, lace up leather boots, and matching cheeky lace up panties.  As soon as I opened my door and began walking out, I heard choking coming from nearby. Chanyeol turned away, his face red as could be, making me grin in delight. This would be perfect. I walked out to the living room, hearing a few intakes of breath.   
  
"I concede!  Fucking Christ!" Hoseok said, wide eyed, looking me up and down.   
  
"Jimin, do you happen to have any...restraints?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"That is a stupid question. Follow me." he said, as he walked from the kitchen to the closet, turning on the light switch.   
  
"I was thinking leather cuffs if you have them.  I don't want to go too intense on him." I said, as I crossed my arms.    
  
"Here you are.  These should be perfect." he replied, pulling some off of a shelf and handing them to me.   
  
"Thank you.  And just out of curiosity...you gave me these clothes when I moved in to please the guys, right?  Who was this outfit intended for?" I asked, smirking as I followed him out of the closet.   
  
"Who do you think? Namjoon was practically drooling in there." Jimin laughed as I smiled.    
  
"Wish me luck!" I shouted as I walked towards Jin's room.   
  
"If he does't concede, he's a fucking fool!" Yoongi shouted back, making me laugh.  I stood in front of Jin's door and took a deep breath, letting out that breath slowly and getting into the mindset before opening it with confidence.  The light was off and only the lamp was on, as Jin laid there on his side, facing away from the door.   
  
"Are you that angry with me?" I asked, as I shut the door behind me, standing still so he wouldn't hear the sound of my heeled boots on the floor.   
  
"No. But if you think you are convincing me, forget it. I meant what I said." he said, without sitting up.   
  
"Oh really now?  So that's it? I get no say in what I do with my own life?  I can't be in charge of what happens to me?" I said, almost feeling a bit angry at the situation.   
  
"Of course you.....do...." he said, trailing off as he sat up and looked at me, standing there with arms crossed, the cuffs dangling from one of my hands.   
  
"Do I?" I asked in a low voice as I began slowly walking toward the foot of the bed.   
  
"Y-Yeah, o-of course." he replied, shifting slightly, swallowing as he looked me up and down.     
  
"So, I'm going." I said, dropping the cuffs on the bottom of the bed.   
  
"I didn't say that.  I said you can decide things but, I didn't say you could go." he responded, licking his lips.     
  
"Sounds like you DO need some convincing." I said as I kneeled on the foot of the bed and began slowly crawling up it.  The sheet was no longer covering his lap so I could see his excitement already as I began getting closer to him. He leaned forward like he wanted to kiss me as a smirk came over my face and I backed away, chuckling lightly.   
  
"Ah ah ah, no sir.  You said I can be in charge, right?  Then put your arms together behind your back." I said, grabbing the cuffs.  He sighed and complied immediately, slightly surprising me, but I took advantage nonetheless.  I quickly got off of the bed and walked around, cuffing his hands together, leaving him unable to use them.   
  
"Now what?" he asked, looking at me with a slightly amused face.  Oh no, this would not do. I would have that look wiped off his face before long.   
  
"On your back." I said, stepping back from the bed as I played with the strings from my bustier.  He wriggled to the middle of the bed and laid on his back, watching me intently as I pulled at them just a little to expose the tops of my breast a little more.  I then crawled over him, hovering my face above his, stroking his cheek and over his hair softly with my hand as his tongue darted out to wet his lips in anticipation.  I smirked slightly as I let my lips hover just above his, not quite letting them touch before moving down his neck and over his collar bones. I did that down his entire chest, my lips just barely grazing the skin every now and then, making him suck in a breath slightly when I did.  As I got to the edge of his boxers, I bit down on them with my teeth and slowly began to pull them down as he lifted his hips, the material straining against his hard erection. He sighed as it sprang free and I used my hands to pull his boxers off all the way. The tip of his dick glistened with precum and laid heavy against his stomach as he laid there staring down at me.  I let my lips come in full contact with his inner thigh, making him let out a hard breath, almost of relief. I placed kisses all over his inner thighs, trailing them from one to the other, seeing chills raise up over his skin. On about my third pass over, I stopped in the middle when my lips were hovering right under his balls and slid my tongue out, pressing it up underneath.   
  
"Fuuuuuck!"he moaned, jolting under my touch.  I kept moving my tongue there until I slid it up over his balls and removed my mouth from him, smiling up at him.  His cock was heavy against his stomach, a string of precum beaded from his head to his stomach as he panted, waiting for my next move.   
  
"So I don't get any say, huh?" I asked, slowly taking one finger and trailing it up his shaft, making it twitch under my touch.   
  
"I-I d-didn't say that..." he breathed, as I continued to trail that finger slowly up and down his shaft, feeling it pulse.  I did this for several minutes, until I added a second finger, letting it come over the head and gather the wetness of his precum, making his whole body twitch.   
  
"Oh, but I think you did say that, baby." I replied, bringing those fingers to my mouth, making him groan out in frustration.  I then slowly wrapped my hand around his dick, making him gasp and immediately twitch in my hand. I began to stroke him slowly, letting my hand come up over his head, sliding smoothly with his wetness, every time applying a little pressure and making him twitch with sensitivity.   
  
"God, fuck!  I can't baby, please just...fuck just make me cum." he said as I continued this agonizing pace for quite some time.   
  
"Well, if you aren't going to let me have control in my life, I have to take the control where I can get it....right here, right now.  And I don't think I'm ready to let you cum yet." I said, continuing the slow pace. He whimpered as his body tensed, his cock twitching in my hand with need of release.  I leaned down and closed my lips over just the head, swirling it around, making him gasp and wriggle around in my grasp. I felt him harden and throb, signaling to me that he was close, making me grin around his cock as I popped him out of my mouth and squeezed the base of his cock, prolonging his release.  He panted, looking at me with pleading eyes as precum dribbled down his dark erection, making me smile at him.   
  
"Please please please just let me cum baby!" he groaned, trying to thrust up to gain some kind of friction, but recieving none from my grip.     
  
"I don't think so...not yet." I said, releasing his cock from my grip. I slipped my tits out of my bustier and resumed stroking him, leaning over his dripping erection as he looked at me with eager eyes.  I rubbed my hardened nipple over his wet head, making him gasp and his eyes roll back in his head, a tiny bit more precum spurting out as he tried to thrust upwards.    
  
"Fuck, I need to cum so bad!" he moaned, his legs trembling underneath me.     
  
"All you have to do is tap out, baby." I said, stroking fast suddenly, making him moan and curse in pleasure and the feeling of some relief.  I did this for a minute or so before squeezing him at the base again, causing him to whimper and look up at me, biting his lip hard, the flesh turning red under the pressure.   
  
"Fucking hell! Fine, you win!  You can do what you want, just let me cum baby, please, I'm begging you!" he whined as I smirked in satisfaction.  I let go of his cock and straddled him, making him pant and wriggle in want continually trying to thrust, even as I was getting myself ready.     
  
"Hold still." I said, as I slipped my panties to the side and held his cock in my other hand, brushing his dark flushed tip to my wet entrance, sliding it back and forth.  He gasped and pressed his head far back into the pillow as I sank down onto him, almost yelling in ecstasy.    
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum already!" he whimpered as I slid back and forth only a few times, purposefully clenching around him.   
  
"You've been so good for me, Jin baby.  Cum for me." I said, running my hand through his hair and gripping it as I rode him hard, grinding down on him.   
  
"FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!" he practically screamed as he tensed every muscle in his body, involuntary moans spilling out of him over and over again as I continued to move, his cock filling me full of his cum.  I continued to ride him through his orgasm until he whimpered from oversensitivity, making me still and smile down at him. He closed his eyes and panted heavily as I leaned down and kissed his forehead.   
  
"I have never cum so hard in my entire life." he groaned as I slid off of him.   
  
"Good.  That was the point." I giggled as I leaned him over to uncuff him.  I grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned myself up, then brought one out to find Jin still laying there in the same position, not having moved one bit.  I cleaned him up and removed my clothes before snuggling up to him in bed, kissing on his neck softly as I ran my hand back through his hair.   
  
"That was so amazing.  And that just convinced me of something." he said, his voice gruff and exhausted.   
  
"What is that?" I asked as his eyes began to shut.   
  
"You can get away with anything." he chuckled, making me laugh.  Little did he know, I was going to hold him to every word he said.   
  
___________________________________   
___________________________________   
  
  
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

I woke up sweating, panting, my heart racing. This was the third night in a row I had these vivid nightmares in where one or more of the guys was injured or killed in when we went to run the job. I slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake Jin. My legs felt a little shaky at the images still floating in my mind. I walked out to the patio and immediately felt a rush of relief as the cool air hit my damp skin and scalp.

"You alright there?" Yoongi's deep voice said from the corner as the smell of smoke hit my nostrils.

"Yeah, just...had another nightmare." I said, wiping my hand over my forehead.

"Been having them a lot?" He asked, walking over and offering me a cigarette.

"Just the last few days." I said, shaking my head no with a soft smile. He shrugged and put them back in his pocket before taking another puff of the one hanging between his lips.

"Understandable. I used to get those when we first started pulling off bigger jobs. It would usually be something bad happening to one of the guys, and it was my fault. I couldn't save them." he replied, as the smoke puffed out with his words.

"Mine are something along those lines. I sometimes miss how I used to be, you know? Having my walls up, guarded, unfeeling. Death was a normal part of my life, and it didn't phase me one bit." I sighed, folding my hands together.

"I can understand that. I've usually been able to keep my feelings pretty bottled up, but sometimes, that sucks too. But you know, that fear is a good reminder that you have things in your life that are worth keeping around, things that you obviously care for and that you are afraid to lose." he replied leaning on the railing next to me as he flicked his cigarette butt out into the distance.

"That's true of course. I love being here now, and love what my life has become. I can truly say for the first time since I was fifteen years old, that I am no longer a prostitute. I am my own woman, allowed to make my own decisions, and I have chosen to be with Jin and love Jin, and get to know and grow closer to all of you. These nightmares...they shake me to my core. The first one I had, I woke up screaming. Jin was stabbed and I couldn't stop the bleeding and someone was pulling me away from him. I was screaming at them to stop and I was trying to get to him. The next one was Tae and Jimin. They both...didn't make it. Jin had to wake me up because apparently I was crying in my sleep." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat as my voice got shaky at the images floating in my head.

"And what about tonight?" he asked, looking over at me. I ran my tongue over my teeth before looking up over at him. The images of the blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth and down his temple still fresh in my mind made my heart flutter and ache.

"It was you. You um....someone shot you in the h-head...and...and..." I said, stopping myself before I allowed any tears to come.

"Awww, you really do care, don't you?" he said as he grinned, putting an arm over my shoulders.

"Shut up." I laughed, nudging him with my elbow as he chuckled in my ear, trying to laugh it off when in reality, it was more relief that I was able to have this conversation with him.

"I wish I could say the dreams stop, but for some of us, they never do. I've rushed into Jeongguk's room to hear him shouting in his sleep. Same with Hoseok. But it's good to talk to the person who was the object of the dream after, I've found. It offers some comfort, doesn't it?" he asked, looking at me with a bit of softness in his eyes. I nodded and twisted to hug him, taking him by surprise.

"I'm glad you are safe, Yoongi." I said, squeezing him tightly for a moment.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm alright, and so are you. We are all ok." Yoongi said softly as he patted my back.

"Baby? Yoongi?? What's going on?" Jin's voice asked from the doorway.

"Apparently it was me tonight." Yoongi said, as I squeezed him one more time before letting go.

"Oh y/n, another nightmare?" Jin asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me from behind, resting his head against mine. I felt so safe and warm in his hold, my fears almost immediately evaporating.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you."I said, leaning into his hold.

"Well I woke up when I didn't feel you next to me." he replied, kissing my neck once.

"Seeing Yoongi alive and well made me feel better." I said, smiling over at Yoongi.

"Yeah, well no bullets here. I'm gonna head in now, but glad I could put you at ease." he said, smiling at me.

"Goodnight, Yoongs." Jin said as Yoongi gave a half-hearted wave and walked through the door.

"I'm sorry I still wound up waking you anyway." I said as he rocked me side to side, kissing my neck softly.

"You should have woken me up if you were upset. That's what I'm here for, you know." he said, running his hands up and down my sides and across my midsection.

"I know, but you need your r-rest." I stuttered as he reached a particular spot with his soft lips, right beside my ear. His warm breath heated my skin, making chills appear all over my body.

"True, but you know I have trouble sleeping without you now. You might as well wake me up anyway, baby." he said between kisses, focusing on that one spot as he rubbed his hands over my body over and over again. I began breathing a little faster as his hands dipped lower on my body, everything going on pins and needles as he continued to give affectionate kisses to my neck.

"Jin, what are you doing to me?" I asked, my voice breathy as he nipped my earlobe.

"I should ask the same thing. Let me take you, right here, right now." he said, grabbing my hips and pulling me back into him. I let out a very low groan as I felt him grind into me, breathing heavily into my ear.

"Right here? Out on the balcony?" I asked, as he pulled us both back into the dark corner of the balcony, facing the door.

"What, are you afraid?" he asked, as I heard him moving behind me. I turned and looked to see him slipping his sweatpants down just enough to release his erection, making me go wide eyed at his sudden brazen act.

"No, but....ah, fuck it." I said, taking hold of my waistband and slipping my pants and panties down to my mid thighs.

"Mmmm, good girl. Now bend forward some for me baby." he said as he gripped my hips. I bent at the waist and spread my legs as much as my pants would allow, sighing as I felt him prodding at my entrance already. I tingled all over as he began to stretch me, sinking into me with a groan.

"I love you baby, so fucking much." he almost whimpered as he began thrusting in and out, wrapping his arms around my top half and holding me against his chest. He moved only his bottom half as he began rolling and thrusting his hips, making me bite my lip to keep from moaning loudly into the night air.

"God I love you too." I managed to respond without being too loud. The slow and sensual thrusts of his hips into my ass made my insides tremble and tighten.

"Ugh, I can't take it. Hang on." he said, twisting us slightly. He faced us more outward so I could grip the railing, bending over more as he let go of my torso and gripped my hips. He began thrusting in and out of me harder and faster, the sound of our skin slapping into the stillness of the night.

"Fuck! Jin!" I groaned as he began pressing right into my g-spot with his thrusts, making my legs tremble.

"That's right, baby. I want to make you scream for me. I don't care if the whole world hears you, just as long as you cum hard for me." he said as he pivoted his hips as he thrusted.

"You always make me cum hard." I said in a trembling voice as he began increasing his pace.

"Fuck, cum for me baby." he grunted as he reached around and began swirling his finger around my swollen clit. I gripped the railing so hard my knuckles started to turn white as I felt my impending orgasm approaching.

"Jin...babe...I'm gonna cum."I warned, as my legs started to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh God, me too. I'm so close!" he moaned as I felt him beginning to tense. Within three more thrusts, I was falling apart around him, clenching down around his throbbing cock. That was all it took to push him over the edge, him spilling inside me with a long groan and several more sloppy thrusts. When he finished he slipped out of me slowly and quickly grabbed my panties and pants and slipped them up before his cum could begin dripping down my legs. He then slipped his own pants up, making me giggle slightly.

"I think we both need a shower." I said, leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him leaking into my panties as I stood there, but that moment, I couldn't be bothered to care. I just wanted to feel close to him.

"You have taken over every part of my life, do you know that? I feel like I can't move, or breathe or do anything without you anymore. The reason I say this is because...baby please...when we do this thing...please promise me that you won't do anything crazy. Promise me you won't do anything rash to save us, or keep us safe. I need you to be safe." he said, searching my face with such an intense stare.

"Jin, I love you, so very much. I mean it. I will do everything I possibly can to keep you all safe, but I promise to stay as safe as I possibly can." I said, smiling at him softly.

"I guess that is as good of a promise as I am going to get out of you, huh?" he asked, cupping my face in his hands.

"That is the best I can do." I replied, kissing him gently.

"Then that is all I can ask of you." he responded, kissing me back before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"Good. Now, come on, let's go get a shower." I said, grabbing his ass with a giggle.

"Mmmm, let me just hold you for a few more minutes." he whined, squeezing me tighter to him.

"Jin, your cum is all in my panties. I feel disgusting." I laughed, making him chuckle and kissed next to my ear.

"Sorry babe, but you could never be disgusting. But I don't want you uncomfortable. Come on, shower time." he said, letting go of me and grabbing my hand, leading me inside. After we showered we cuddled together in bed, holding each other tightly until we finally fell asleep and I was able to fall into a dreamless sleep. Little did I know, it was the last dreamless sleep I would have for a long time to come.

_______________________________  
_______________________________  
  


 


	38. Chapter 38

The plan was set for eight days from now and every night I woke up with these vivid and horrifying nightmares. Sleep was getting harder and harder to come by. I trained with Yoongi every day, eventually feeling pretty confident with a gun in my hand. I went over floor plans as much as I could possibly explain with everyone that was going to be involved, including the many that would be accompanying us. I found myself exhausted and feeling more drawn as the days went on.   
  
"Baby, you look so tired. Come on, let's go relax on the couch for a while. I think you need a nap." Jin said, grabbing me around my wrist and pulling me toward the empty couch.   
  
"I don't want to sleep. I am tired of having these horrible nightmares." I whined as he sat down and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me. I almost immediately relaxed and felt my eye getting heavier as I felt comfortable in his hold.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry. But just try to rest for me, ok? It's broad daylight, we aren't in the bed, and I'm here awake so if it even slightly seems like you are in distress, I will wake you up. Deal?" he said, kissing the side of my head.   
  
"Mkay." I mumbled as he chuckled and squeezed me slightly. I leaned my head against his and sighed as I found myself drifting in and out of a light sleep for a bit, hearing occasional voices of one or two of the guys passing by. Eventually one pulled me from the sleep I started to drift into, and it was the one I was leaning against.   
  
"Jimin? What's going on?" Jin's voice said, making me open my eyes. Jimin was walking into the room with a girl that was barely up to his shoulder. She had platinum blonde hair, was a very thin frame and eyes that were so blue they were almost purple.   
  
"Go ahead and tell him, Violet." Jimin said, his face looking intense.    
  
"One of my clients is a member of Seungri's group. He has worked his way pretty high up, and now he is just under G-Dragon. I was just over there and we were about to get things started when G-Dragon himself came in. He told my client that he was going to have to take over his distribution for a few days because Seungri was calling a meeting...that he was ready to move on Bangtan." she said, swallowing hard.   
  
"You're positive that is what he said?" Jin asked, as I felt him tense underneath me.   
  
"I am sure." she said, as Jimin patted her on the back.   
  
"Fuck. Alright, call an emergency meeting Jimin. Thank you, Violet." Jin replied as they nodded.    
  
"We have to move sooner, don't we?" I asked, my voice still sounding sleepy.   
  
"Yes, I believe we do. If we wait, we give them more opportunity to call others to his side and amass forces. We cannot give him that chance." Jin said, his voice serious. I twisted around and straddled his lap, resting my forehead against his, cupping his face with my hands.   
  
"It's better this way. Get this over with so we can move on with our lives. So we can finally live without the scourge of that filth bothering us." I said, running my thumbs back and forth as I just held his face.   
  
"You're probably right." he replied, before leaning forward and kissing me deeply. He ran his hands over my back and pulled me into him as he kissed me, making me feel on fire for him. This was not a sexual feeling, this was a desire to just feel his lips on mine, his body close, his heart beating. He hummed as he thrusted his tongue into my mouth, making me shiver in his arms. I flicked my tongue against his as I leaned into the kiss, his hands traveling from my back to my ass. The only thing that pulled me from that intoxicating moment was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me.   
  
"Uh, you wanted a meeting right?" Jeongguk's voice said, making me stop kissing Jin and twist around.   
  
"I'll, um...get off." I said, starting to slide back.   
  
"You're gonna need to stay on my lap for a minute." Jin whispered, making me snicker. I at least turned to face outward, feeling his bulge through his pants underneath me. I had to resist the urge to move around and lighten up the moment as Jin gripped my hips and let out a slow breath.   
  
"What's up hyung?" Tae asked in a sleepy voice as he came out of his room, his hair sticking up everywhere. Everyone started filtering in and once everyone had gathered around in the living room, I went to move off of Jin's lap.   
  
"So one of Jimin's girls today overheard intel that Seungri is gathering some of his men together, and that he is getting ready to move on us. We have to beat him to the punch, meaning we need to move up the date of the job. How quickly can we move it up?" Jin asked, looking around at everyone. The mood quickly got intense, everyone eerily quiet.    
  
"If everyone can call their teams in, I see no reason why we can't move as soon as tomorrow night. We have the supplies, ammunition, weapons, all we need is the men." Namjoon said, making my stomach immediately churn.   
  
"I think we can get all teams in by morning, take the day, get everyone suited up, armed and prepped." Hoseok added.   
  
"We've gone over formations and team movements already once but I think if we can get everyone in by morning, we can go over it again. "Yoongi said, crossing his legs.    
  
"Anyone have any last minute additions, doubts, things they want to add?" Namjoon asked, looking around the room.   
  
"I have to say that, as you all are well aware, this is the biggest job that we have had to date. It is vital that we are all on point tomorrow. I know I normally don't do this, and I don't really want to get all sappy, but you are all my family. I love you all, my brothers, and if I were to die tomorrow, it has been an honor and a pleasure knowing you all these years." Jin said, making me grab his hand and squeeze it tightly.    
  
"Hyung, don't say things like that!" Tae said, chewing on his lip.    
  
"He has a right to be concerned. I will simply say that as long as we all work like we normally do, injury and loss should be kept at a minimum." Jimin said, looking around at us all.   
  
"I have been working with Yoongi every day and I feel comfortable with a weapon in my hands, confident even. I will do my best to hold my own, I don't want anyone going out of their way to protect me. I know my way around so as long as everyone listens to my directions, I will try to keep us to the shadows as much as possible while the sweep teams draw out as much of the fire as possible. In this case, safety in numbers is our best bet. I just want to thank you all so much for everything you have done for me in the time I have known you. You have truly changed my life, all of you." I added as Jin grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.    
  
"Alright everyone, get some rest tonight." Jin said as everyone started to break apart.    
  
"Jin hyung, can I see you for a few minutes?" Namjoon asked, making Jin go to stand up.   
  
"Be right back babe." He replied, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on my lips.   
  
"I am actually going to go outside in the courtyard for some fresh air. Just come get me when you're all done." I responded, getting up and stretching. After being cooped up inside for the last several days, save for our little rendezvous on the balcony, it felt amazing to get out into the fresh air. I slowly walked toward the small, unmarked grave in the corner under the tree and sat down cross legged beside it, leaning against the trunk of the tree.   
  
"Hey Yongguk. So the big job is going down tomorrow. Hopefully Seungri will be gone soon and life can be as normal as we want it to be. I just wanted to say that I promise I will be as safe as I possibly can. After your brave sacrifice to get me out of his clutches, I promise I will do my best to make sure that it was not in vain. I miss you, buddy. I miss you a lot." I said, patting the ground beside me.  I closed my eyes and could almost hear his voice telling me it was going to be ok as I let out a soft sigh. I found myself drifting in and out again until Jin came out and woke me, shaking me ever so gently as he placed a kiss on my forehead.    
  
"You want to come in and keep me company while I make dinner?  I figured I would make a nice big dinner for us all." he said, as he helped me to my feet.   
  
"Yeah, that sounds nice." I said, smiling as he laced his fingers in mine.  He led me into the kitchen and I sat on one of the counters while he busied himself running here and there, putting a lot of effort into it.     
  
"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help you at all?" I asked, as he walked by me with a pot full of water.   
  
"Nope, just sit there and look beautiful.  That's all I need from you." he smiled as he put the pot down.  I found myself blushing at his remark as he continued to cook, looking up at me and grinning every few minutes.   He had me taste things along the way as he cooked, and it showed me yet another side of him that I had not seen, a very domestic side. When he finished, he came over in between my legs and wrapped his arms around my back, leaning up and kissing me softly.   
  
"Thank you for your assistance." he grinned as he helped me down off of the counter.   
  
"Sitting there looking beautiful was hard work." I giggled, making him smile big.  He texted the rest of the guys to let them know to come down for dinner and minutes later, everyone was gathered around the table.   
  
"I know dinners before a job are usually pretty quiet and solemn, but tonight, I want everyone relaxed and to really enjoy themselves." Jin smiled as he got up from the table and grabbed bottles of soju from the liquor cabinet.     
  
"I'll drink to that!" Hoseok said, smiling. My mid meal, the liquor was flowing and the laughs started coming with it.   
  
"Oh my God, do you remember that one time that in juvie when that new big guy showed up, and he thought he could take advantage of Tae?"Jimin laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes.   
  
"I've never seen a guy that big go down that fast or squeal that high pitched in my life!" Yoongi chuckled   
  
" Teach him to mess with our Tae." Jeongguk laughed, lifting a shot up.   
  
"I was just thankful I didn't get ass raped!" Tae added, making everyone who wasn't laughing already, burst into laughter.  As the meal went on, I observed every single one of them sitting at the table, one by one. I etched in my memory, the beautiful sight of everyone smiling and happy, and prayed with all of my might that this wouldn't be the last time we all gathered around the table like this.     
  
______________________________   
______________________________   
  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

The next morning, Jin woke me up by softly kissing my neck over and over again, holding me tightly to him.

"Can I freeze time?  Can we just stay like this forever?" I asked, listening to his heart beat.

"If it was in my power baby, I would." he sighed, squeezing me tightly to him.  We stayed there as long as we could until the noises from the gathering men outside the room started to get a little louder.  We then both went into the bathroom and showered together slowly, prolonging the inevitable. As we began dressing, one thought continued to run through my mind and I had to get it out. 

"Babe, I need you to promise me something." I said, sighing as he pulled a black shirt on over his head.

"Anything." he smiled softly, walking toward me.

"I am serious when I say that I don't want you trying to protect me.  You have to promise me that you will protect yourself. I can't bear to think about anything happening to you to begin with, but if something happened to you on my account, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat before it could choke me up.

"You know you are asking the impossible of me, right?" he asked, biting his lip.

"I know, and I'm sorry.  Please, can you just promise me this?  And in return, I promise, I will try my best not to do anything stupid." I laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood.  He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him, taking a deep breath in and out.

"Ok, I promise." he replied, kissing me softly.  

"Good, thank you.  I love you Jin, more than I can possibly say."I said, searching his beautifully deep eyes.

"I love you too, so very much. It really is crazy when you think about the short amount of time we have known each other, but I do.  I love you, y/n." he responded, making me feel so warm all over. I blinked away the tears that threatened to come and gave him one more big squeeze before letting him go.  We finished getting dressed and went out to see the house full of people, divided into the different teams that they would be operating in. It seemed chaotic but there was so much organization to this chaos that it worked like a well oiled machine.

"Y/N, over here!" Tae called to me from across the room.  I walked over to a table that was filled with scattered protective gear, as Taehyung waved me over.  

"What is it?" I asked, walking directly beside him,  smiling at him softly.

"Jimin told me to save these aside for you.  This is your anti-riot gear. It is the most protective gear we have access to.  I figured you are going to need some help gearing up." he said, showing me the pile.

"Alright, thank you Taehyung." I said, as he gave me a small, shaky smile.  

"Hey, it's no problem.  I usually would help the guys get ready before they ran jobs if it required this kind of gear." he said as he started helping me get ready.

"Taehyung, I know this is all hands on deck, but you don't have to go.  You can stay here." I said, as he stopped what he was doing for a second and looked at me, his eyes flitting over my face.

"I could never do that.  I am not worried about me, I am worried about everyone else." he said, smiling softly.

"I know what you mean.  But all I can see right now is watching Seungri's lifeless body hit the floor.  That is what I am focused on. I have to focus on the anger and the revenge aspect of this.  Because if I allow myself to focus on all of you, and everything else, I may lose some of my strength and I can't allow that to happen." I said, my voice firm.

"Do whatever you need to do.  I have full belief that this is going work, and we are all going to make it out alive." he responded in a firm tone.

"So do I, Tae. So do I."

*******

We spent the entire day getting everyone prepped, armed, and ready to move.  We went over team movements, plans, last minute changes, intel, layouts...everything.  As the time to move approached, Jin got up onto his desk and called everyone's attention, this previously loud room quieting down to a hush.

"This is it. This is the day that we have been envisioning for a long time and that many of you have been working so hard to achieve.  This is the day we take Seungri and his group down. We know how vile he is, how he is heartless, and how he treats those who are entrusted to his safety.  Many of you have lost friends, brothers to this man and his crew. Today, we will get revenge for them all. Today, we remember them all and bring all of that with us when we move in to take them down.  I am proud to work with every single one of you, and I know you will all do Bangtan proud. We are more than a group, we are a family. I want to thank you all for your hard work and dedication. Now let's get out there and show them what Bangtan is made of." Jin said, looking around the room.  It was met with a round of cheers and applause as he hopped down off his desk. As the groups began to break off into their respective teams, the guys all gathered around and began patting each other on the back. Yoongi walked over with a bottle of liquor in his hand and cracked it open before taking a swig and passing it around.

"Everyone takes one shot.  One final drink together before we go." he said as everyone, including myself took one more drink.  

"Let's bring this bastard down."Namjoon said, before taking a sip.  After we all drank, Jin leaned in and kissed me deeply, hard, and passionately, making my heart swell and beat hard.  We finished dressing into the last of the protective gear before heading to the garage. I felt sick to my stomach, but swallowed those feelings down and focused on the rage and anger I felt against the man who had used and abused me for years.  As we piled in the cars, Jin grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly and looking at me intensely.

"I love you baby." he whispered as he leaned over and kissed me.  I savored that kiss, knowing it could be our last, as I leaned into it and breathed heavily.  

"I love you too." I replied, leaning my forehead against his.  Jeongguk leaned forward from the seat behind Jin and wrapped his arm around Jin's neck, pulling him against the back of the seat.  He leaned forward and kissed Jin on the cheek, making Jin sputter and turn to face him with the funniest expression on his face.

"I love you too." Jeongguk grinned, making the rest of us chuckle.

"Jesus, Kook..." Jin said, wiping his cheek off.  It was a much needed tension breaker as we approached Seungri's place.  

"Alright, earpieces in, everyone locked and loaded.  The sweep teams are already in place and ready to move on my mark." Yoongi said as he put his earpiece in.

"As soon as we park, have them move." Namjoon responded.  As soon as the cars came to a stop, Yoongi commanded the sweep teams to move.  Not a minute later, we could hear gunfire coming from inside the building.

"Alright, let's move." Jin said, as we all began piling out of the vehicles. We stood in formation, which they insisted was me in the center and us all forming a sort of big circle.  As we started into the stairwell, a couple shots were fired above our head, however Yoongi shot the men with no hesitation or issues. We began to move according to plan and head up the stairwell to the highest floor available.  It reached all the way up to right below the penthouse floor, where more than likely, Seungri will have retreated to once the gunfire begins taking place.

"Fuck, more men coming in from above.  I don't think we can safely stay on the stairwell.  We are going to need to get off as soon as the fire starts raining down." Namjoon said sweeping his weapon, looking up the stairwell.

"Let's move!" Jeongguk urged as we began an all out sprint up the stairs.  We managed to make it up several flights before we heard gunshots from above, forcing us to get out of the stairwell and spill into the hall.  

"Alright, sweetheart, lead us there." Hoseok said, looking around nervously.  We can make our way to the opposite stairwell. Straight down this hallway then left.  Follow that hall until you reach the door on the back wall. That will take you all the way up to the penthouse level.  I know we didn't plan on crossing until a higher level but this will work the same." I said as we began slowly moving. We all moved slowly, occasionally one or two of us having to shoot at opposing people coming out from doorways and out of the stairwell we came from.  

"B-Team said they just took down some higher ranks, TOP and Daesung.   A-Team is hot on G-Dragon's trail." Jeongguk said, making me swallow hard.  

"That leaves Taeyang, but he will be close to Seungri." I said as we rounded the corner.  As soon as we did, multiple shots were fired, making us need to scatter and take cover.

"Close to Seungri, my ass!  Isn't that him?" Jimin asked as he panted.  We waited for the break in gunfire and began shooting at those at the other end of the hall, and sure enough, Taeyang was among them.

"Fuck!" Tae shouted as he dove back around the corner to cover, his eyes wide with panic.

"I'm afraid we have to split.  Four stay here and keep them distracted while four of us go back to the other stairwell and see if we can make it up there. " Jin shouted, making everyone look at each other for a brief moment.

"Jimin, Y/N, Jin and Jeongguk, go back to the other stairwell." Namjoon shouted as Yoongi nodded.  

"I don't like this but we don't have a choice.  Come on, let's go!" Jeongguk said, leading us back to the stairwell we came from.  The fire from above had come to a halt, meaning they more than likely had rushed to the other stairwell.  

"Get B-Team to split and call for reinforcements to the tenth floor." Jeongguk said into his earpiece, before we began our trek up the stairs again.  We didn't have many more floors to go, as I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, my heart thrumming in my ears. As we burst through the last door, it was eerily quiet.  

"No movement so far." Jimin said as we all exchanged worried glances.  We worked our way slowly toward the elevator we would need to take to reach the penthouse floor.  Suddenly, a bang from down the hall caused us all to jump to alert and look down at that end. G-Dragon stood there, panting with a bloody rag tied around his arm.

"Oh for fuck's sake." he grumbled before taking off running.

"He's gonna get away!" Jeongguk shouted as he took off running after him.

"Joengguk, no!" Jin shouted after him, but it was too late.  Jeongguk had disappeared around the corner, chasing G-Dragon into wherever he ran.

"What do we do?  Do we go after him?  Do we wait?" Jimin asked, shifting nervously.

"We have to keep going.  It's now or never." Jin said, trying to mask his concern.  We nodded as I punched in the code for the elevator, bringing it down to our level.  We quickly rushed on and stood there nervously as we waited for the doors to open. They opened slowly, revealing the small hall outside the penthouse doors.

"Alright, beyond those doors is the fucker who ruined your life, and the lives of so many others.  Let's take him down." Jin said, looking at me with a smirk. The sound of a sudden gunshot, made me jump, and the smirk fall from Jin's face.  It wasn't until he wrinkled his forehead and fell to the floor that I realized, Jin had been hit.

__________________________________  
__________________________________

 


	40. Chapter 40

"Hyung!" Jimin shouted, kneeling down to Jin's side.  Jin held his thigh where he had been shot, making me feel panicked.  I quickly took my belt off and handed it to Jimin to make a tourniquet above the wound to stop the bleeding.    
  
"Well, well, well.  Look who the cat dragged in." Seungri said as he stood there with one of his goons, weapon still raised.   
  
"Seungri..." I mouthed, standing there feeling cold all over.   
  
"Look at this pretty little picture here.  You came back to me after all. And here I thought I was going to have to bust you out of there place." he replied, smirking.  I heard Jin grunting at my feet and looked to see Jimin ripping off the exposed bits of fabric of his shirt to hold over Jin's wound.   
  
"Why?  What the fuck do you care?" I asked as he began slowly walking over.   
  
"How about we talk in my office, hm?" he asked, motioning to the door I had despised to see the sight of.     
  
"I gotta get this bleeding stopped." Jimin said, taking his protective gear off and pulling his shirt off over his head.  Jin panted and grimaced as Jimin pressed down to the wound, making me want to help, but I knew if I did, Seungri would end them right away.  I looked down at Jin who looked up at me with such worry and pain in his eyes. I mouthed "I'm sorry" before looking back up at Seungri.   
  
"Fine, I will go with you. Just leave them here so Jimin can stop Jin's bleeding." I said, swallowing hard.    
  
"What makes you think I want his bleeding to stop?  I should make him hobble in there on that busted up leg." Seungri smirked, making such an anger flow through me.   
  
"Just leave them here, damnit! I said I would go with you!" I shouted, making his eyes go wide.   
  
"Fine, just you and me in that room.  No one else." he said, turning and walking into the room.  As I went to walk toward them, Jin grabbed at my ankle, his eyes pleading.   
  
"I'm sorry.  I love you." I whispered before I began walking.   
  
"No!" Jin shouted as I walked out of his reach.   
  
"Let her go, hyung." Jimin said, as I heard Jin groan behind me.     
  
"I'll take those." the guard said, pulling the remaining weapons off of me and dropping them onto the floor.  I looked back to see Jin staring at me with watery eyes as I bit my lip and walked into Seungri's office.   
  
"Jeongguk's hit!" I heard in my earpiece, making me freeze in my spot.  I closed my eyes and pulled the earpiece from my ear, wanting to vomit. I had to stay strong, I had to keep focused.  If I thought about what was going on outside this room, I would break down, and I couldn't do that. I had to stay hardened.  The guard shut the door behind me, leaving me standing in Seungri's office, alone with the beast. He sat on the corner of his desk, waving me over.  I took several confident steps over to him and stood directly in front of him, standing tall. He searched my face for a moment before he pistol-whipped me across the face, making me gasp and grip the side of my face.  I pulled my hand away to see blood, making me steel my eyes and look at him hardened.   
  
"So, you betrayed me, after everything I have done for you.  You went with Bangtan, for what? What do they give you that I never did, huh?" he growled, gripping me by my shirt and yanking me forward to be inches from his face.   
  
"Respect...honor...affection....love." I said in a low tone, staring straight into his eyes.     
  
"What part of you is worthy of respect or honor?  You are a filthy whore." he said, his words dripping with poison.   
  
"And who made me that way? Who MADE me take on clients at 15 fucking years old?!" I shouted back at him.  He put his gun on the desktop and used his now open hand to smack me hard across the face.    
  
"I gave you a life.  I tought you how to work, so if something happened to me, you would be set with a trade." He growled, making me look at him like he had lost his mind.   
  
"By forcing me to fuck people? That isn't a trade!  Don't try to act like you actually gave a shit about me." I replied as he took both hands and gripped my upper arms, pulling me almost flush against him.   
  
"Why do you think I was going to make you mine and only mine?  You belong to me." he said as he licked up my neck, making me shudder in disgust.   
  
"You are disgusting! How am I yours?  You sure were quick to fucking give up looking for me when you thought I was taken or dead!  Yongguk told me how quick you stopped looking." I said, struggling to get out of his hold. I knew he didn't care and I was trying to make him see how fucked up this all was, but I really think the man had lost his mind.   
  
"Of course he would tell you that.  That fucker would have said anything to turn you against me. Anything to get you to lean on him so he could get in those panties.  You think I didn't know that you fucked him on the regular? Serves him right for what he got, and it seems like your new boyfriend will quickly follow suit." he sneered.  That was all it took to make me filled with a rage I didn't know I possessed. I head-butted him, making him loosen his grip and my world temporarily swim and go fuzzy. I felt blood trickling down my forehead as I stumbled free of his grip and grabbed the handgun on the desk.  He stood up and looked at me as I backed away from him, holding the gun up.   
  
"Don't you ever insult either of them, ever again.  They did more for me then you ever did." I said, pointing the gun at him steadily.   
  
"Oh stop being so fucking dramatic.  And put that damn gun down, we both know you don't know how to use them worth a shit." he said, rolling his eyes.  I smirked as I aimed the gun effortlessly at his knees and shot, taking them both out. He screamed as he went down and I turned my attention to the door, aiming and at the ready.  As soon as the guard walked through I shot him straight in the head, making him drop.   
  
"I've learned.  They taught me how." I said, walking slowly toward Seungri as he laid on the floor, panting and writhing in pain.   
  
"You selfish, ungrateful little bitch!  You have no idea who you are fucking with!  You will never make it out of here alive, none of you!" he shouted back at me.  I smirked as I stood with the gun aimed towards his crotch, firing off a shot, making him scream.   
  
"I believe we will.  TOP and Daesung are dead, Taeyang is held down by one of our teams, and we had G-Dragon on the run.  You have no one left to help, dear uncle. No one left to come to your aid." I said, squatting down as his body began to shake.   
  
"You are...crazy..." he groaned, looking up at me with genuine fear in his eyes.  I stood over him, aiming the gun right at his head with a smile on my face.   
  
"I am crazy, crazy about the man out there.  I love Jin with my entire being, and I have grown to love Bangtan more than a heartless demon like yourself you ever possibly imagine." I smiled, relishing this moment.   
  
"Bitch." he breathed, as he began to get pale.  I stood and began to walk towards the door, past the lifeless guard's body.  I stood there for a moment and turned around to face him, smiling one more big smile.   
  
"You know, uncle, so many times you left me for dead. Don't worry, I won't be giving you the same treatment." I said, as I lifted the gun up and shot him in the forehead without a beat.  His body thumped back onto the floor, lifeless as I let out a shaky sigh. I reached down at the dead guard's body and retrieved my weapons before rushing back out into the hallway. Jimin was still pressing pressure onto Jin's wound as I ran over, dropping to my knees beside him.   
  
"You're ok! We...we thought when we heard the gunshots..."Jimin sniffled, looking up at me with watery eyes.   
  
"He's dead.  Jimin, we need to get him to a hospital." I said, my voice strained as I ran my hand over Jin's forehead.   
  
"The doctor is waiting at the house already.  We hired him to wait there in case something happened.  We just need to get Jin hyung there." Jimin said, chewing on his lip.   
  
"I will radio the guys." I said, putting my earpiece back in.   
  
"He's stable, heading to the car for transport." I heard Namjoon's voice say.   
  
"We need assistance on the penthouse floor.  Jin's been hit, Jimin's stopped the bleeding for now but when we move him, it is going to get tricky.  We need help getting him out of here now." I said, my voice shaking as Jin grabbed my hand with his own, weakly.   
  
"Fuck! On our way, right now!" Yoongi said over the earpiece, making me sigh in relief.   
  
"You broke your promise, you know." Jin said, huffing out breath.   
  
"Don't talk, babe.  And I know, I'm sorry.  I had to, but I love you so much." I said, leaning down and kissing his cheek over and over.   
  
"I love you too, baby." he said, sounding sleepy.  We had to get him home and soon. If we didn't, I worried that all of this would have been for nothing.   
  
*****   
  
I winced and covered my mouth as I let silent tears fall down my face, rocking back and forth in my seat.   
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Hoseok asked as he came over to me, sitting down beside me. One of Jin's screams pierced the silence of the house, making me put shaky hands up to my head and hold my head in my hands as I continued rocking back and forth.   
  
"I can't take it!  I can't take hearing him in pain like this! Please let me go to him." I sobbed, biting my lip.   
  
"He said to keep you out during this.  I've given him somthing but...but it's not going to help while the doctor digs the bullet out." Hoseok replied, patting my back.  Just as he finished speaking, Jin screamed out again, making me whimper and shudder as I held my head.   
  
"Hey, it's ok, he will be ok.  The doctor said he has every belief that Jin will be perfectly fine." Hoseok said as he rubbed my back.   
  
"How's Jeongguk?" I asked, worrying about more than Jin.   
  
"He's doing well, considering.  It was a through and through, so they cleaned the wound and dressed it.  They gave him some medication and he is resting now, Tae and Jimin are with him." he said, giving me a sad smile as Jin screamed again.   
  
"I can't take it anymore.  I am going in there." I said, standing up.  Hoseok called after me but I ran toward Jin's room.  I opened the door slowly, to see the doctor patting Jin's forehead with a cloth as he breathed heavily.  Yoongi stood by in the corner and looked on solemnly.   
  
"Jin." I whispered, making him slowly roll his head over to look at me.   
  
"You can't be in here, baby." he said, his voice sounding strained and groggy.   
  
"Actually the hard part is over.  I just need to close you up. You can come next to him as long as you stay still once I start stitching him." the doctor said, waving me over.  I walked over slowly and crawled across the bed, leaning next to him. I took the cloth from the doctor and took over dabbing Jin's sweaty forehead as he panted and gripped the sheet tightly.  I put the cloth down and took his hand in mine, holding it tightly.   
  
"Squeeze as hard as you need, I'm here for you babe." I said, holding on to him.  He nodded and squeezed down slightly as the doctor began stitching him up, breathing heavily.   
  
"Y-you really did it?" Jin asked, looking at me through pained eyes.   
  
"I did." I smiled softly, searching his face.     
  
"I'm so proud of you.  Now you really are free." he said, giving me a small smile.   
  
"I am.  Free to love you, and to be with you without worrying that someone is going to try to take me away." I said, holding his hand and rubbing it softly.   
  
"Never.  You are mine as long as you want to be." he said, as his eyes started getting heavier.   
  
"Jin?  Babe?" I asked, patting his hand in worry.   
  
"Don't worry, the medication is starting to kick in now.  He will probably sleep it off, but keep an eye on him. He should be fine, though so please don't worry too much." the doctor said smiling as he finished stitching Jin up.  I leaned down and kissed him softly as he looked up at me through sleepy eyes.   
  
"Stay with me, my love." he smiled, as his eyes almost closed.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere.  I'm here with you, Jin." I replied, cuddling up to him and holding him tightly.     
  
"I'll go let the guys know he's alright." Yoongi said as he left the room.  I laid there with Jin as he drifted off to sleep, just studying his beautiful sleeping features. I was finally free to truly be his, and there was no where else in the world I would rather be.   
  
_______________________________   
_______________________________   
  
  



	41. Chapter 41

"Alright, up and at 'em lazy bones!" I said, blowing a raspberry on Jin's exposed stomach.

"Can't I just lay here a little longer?" he asked, giving me a sleepy little grin.

"Nope, you and Jeongguk both have to work out your muscles so they heal properly, doctor's orders. Jeongguk is already chomping at the bit, and I made him let me wake you instead of him coming in here and waking you." I giggled as I kissed him softly.

"Thank you for that. I am ready for this healing process to be over." he said as he started getting up from the bed.

"It is getting there, babe. It's been two weeks now, so you are on the way. I know gunshot wounds to the leg are no joke. I've seen men lose their legs and even their lives from it. I'm just thankful I still have you." I said, wrapping my arms around him and holding him to me.

"I am thankful too. I still am kinda mad at you for breaking your promise, you know. You could have been the one to end up like he did." he said, holding me tightly to him and kissing my forehead.

"I know, but you couldn't be moved. If I showed too much of a weakness for you, he would have killed you right then and there, and then I would have let him kill me." I said, burying my face in his neck.

"Don't say things like that. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore. It's over, we are safe, and you are mine." He replied, giving me a soft squeeze again before I pulled back out of his arms.

"Always. Now go bust your ass and maybe I will help you bust something else when you are done." I teased. He stopped walking and turned to face me, his eyes going wide.

"Don't tease me about that. You know how hard this has been not being able to touch you." he said, swallowing hard. I walked up to him and squeezed his already hardening cock through his pants, making him gasp and groan at the contact.

"I know exactly how hard it has been. The doctor said after two weeks, you should be ok to resume activity as long as it isn't too strenuous." I said, kissing his neck softly as I gripped him again.

"Fuck, ok you have to stop now. Oh my God...how am I supposed to walk out there with this raging boner now?" he asked, looking down at the tent in his pants.

"I'm sorry, babe. I will go run interference while you give it a minute to go away." I giggled, winking at him.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for this. I am going to wreck you." he said, biting his lip. I felt my insides all tighten at that as I smiled and closed the door behind me.

"Well? Is he finally awake?" Jeongguk asked, stretching and warming up his muscles.

"Yeah, he is up and at 'em. He will be out in a minute." I said, still smiling to myself and his state on the other side of the door.

"How are you feeling, Jeongguk? I know Jin has his bad days and good with it." I said, looking at him with a soft smile. He lifted his shirt to show me his bruised ribs and then showed me his arm where the bullet wound had healed pretty nicely.

"I'm just thankful I had my vest on or this would have been so much worse than bruising." he said, motioning to his ribs. The bruises had mainly healed but I knew he would still be in some pain.

"Alright, I'm ready to get this thing going." Jin said, walking out of his room and keeping his eyes off of me.

"See ya around!" Jeongguk said as they both headed toward the gym. I smiled as they disappeared out of sight, beyond happy at my current situation in life.

"Hey Jimin, what you working on?" I asked, walking up to him.  He was sitting at the table with papers scattered around as he glanced over them.

"It's been a side project of mine that I wanted to get up and running. I would like to open a strip club, actually.   Many of the girls that work for me would probably prefer that to what they do, so I thought it would be nice to give them the option.  Plus, you know it would bring in plenty of money. I got the building and the permits, as well as the liquor license so now, it's the finishing touches on the inside.  I'm just working through finding good contractors and things like that." he said, rubbing his forehead.

"That's great!  Jimin, that is really considerate to think of your girls like that." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, well I mean I always have tried to help them in any way I can.  They are all here because they want to be, but at least now, they have more options." he shrugged. 

"That's pretty amazing.  I can't wait to check it out once it's done." I said, as he looked at me with a suspicious look.

"Yeah right, like Jin is going to let you anywhere near a strip club." he snickered, making me roll my eyes.

"I am persuasive, remember?" I smirked, making him giggle some more.

"Oh yes, I remember.  I take it back, then." he replied, making me smile.  We sat around for a while as he showed me the pictures of the building, samples he got for color schemes and fabrics, and all the designs for the inside.  I became so enthralled with it that I didn't hear Jin coming up behind me, startling me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"All done busting my ass." He said into my neck as he kissed it softly.

"Good! Have you seen all of Jimin's plans?  They look amazing! I can't wait to see when it's done." I said, smiling up at Jin.  He raised his eyebrow and gave me a quizzical look as I stood up.

"You want to go to a strip club?" He asked, as Jimin snickered.

"It's Jimin's club, so hell yeah! It's not like I'm going to perform or anything." I laughed, backing away from the table.

"True.  I guess it wouldn't hurt to all go on your opening night." Jin said, looking at Jimin who stared at him wide eyed.

"Really? Well damn! That would be great, hyung." Jimin smiled as he began to gather his papers.

"Well I think I am going to go have a nice hot bath to relax my leg.  Join me?" Jin asked, backing up towards his room. 

"Of course.  I'll start the bath." I giggled as I ran into the room ahead of him.  I ran a bath, putting in some salts as Jin walked in already naked.

"Looks like one of us is overdressed for this occasion." He grinned, walking over to me.  I began taking my clothes off, and he was already aroused before I was completely naked.

"I know you have been suffering for these past couple weeks but I think it's time you get some relief." I said, slowly gliding my hands over his body.

"Fuck yes.  I've been needing you so badly baby." He groaned as I let my fingertips brush up his hardened length.

"I need you too." I said, holding him tightly to me as I felt the tip of his manhood brush his wetness.

"Please, can I just..." he trailed off as he backed me into the counter, his hands exploring my body.

"Jin, the water." I said, motioning to the tub.

"Baby, I hate to say this, but it's not going to take me long." he grinned as I got up on the counter and spread my legs.  It didn't take another second for him to slide into me, making me groan at the feeling of him filling me again.    The bathroom was soon filled with the sounds of the water running, our heavy breathing and slapping of our skin as his hips met mine.    It was the perfect position while he was still healing, putting no added pressure on him with his movements, allowing us to fully feel each other.  I couldn't believe how amazing he felt and how quickly we both reached our climaxes, Jin throbbing and panting long after his orgasm had subsided. After he finished, he grabbed a cloth for us both to clean off a bit with before I rushed over to turn the water off.  I had to drain just a little bit of the water if we both wanted to slide into the bath without causing an overflow.  After enough had drained out, we both sank down into the water as Jin wrapped his arms around me and leaned me into him, kissing my head over and over again.

"That felt so good, you have no idea." he chuckled against me, making me smile as I ran my hands softly over his arms.

"I have an idea.  It felt good for me too, babe." I said, cuddling into his hold.

''I know we really haven't talked about it much, but I wanted to tell you something.  Even though you broke your promise when we were there, I am proud of you for being able to be the one to bring your uncle down.  How do you feel about it?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I initially felt such relief.  He said something horrible about you and Yongguk both and it just made me not even hesitate to end his life.   Sometimes I wonder if he could have redeemed himself, but then I think back on any of the vile things he said or did to me or others and it firms up my resolve that I did the right thing." I said, letting out a sigh.

"That you did.  Without him around, the few left of his crew scattered and his empire truly has fallen.  I was thinking there would be a new surge in power from another gang but it seems as though everyone is just happy that Seungri is gone that we are all appreciating the peace as it were." he replied, running his hands softly over my skin.

"I can agree with that.  It has been nice to just relax with an axe hanging over my head all time.  It's the weirdest feeling to be truly free of him and to know that I really now am completely yours." I said, feeling him squeeze me slightly as he kissed my neck.

"And now you are free to do whatever you really want to.  You never had that option before, and if you have a passion, you can pursue it.  I want you to be the happiest you can possibly be, baby." he said, snuggling me tightly.

"I believe I really am, Jin.  I can honestly say, I have never been happier." I replied, relaxing into his hold and relishing the closeness of the man I loved.

__________________________________  
__________________________________

 


	42. Chapter 42

~ 6 Months Later ~   
  
"To Jimin!" Everyone toasted as we clinked our glasses together.  The club had since closed and we were all relaxing in the VIP lounge, celebrating opening night which was a tremendous success.   
  
"My feet are killing me." I complained as I took off my heels and stretched my legs out.    
  
"I think it was a genius idea to put in the regular dance floor as well as the stages for the strippers." Namjoon complimented, taking a sip of the champagne.   
  
"That was actually Jeongguk's idea." Jimin said, as Jeongguk toasted his glass again before taking  a sip.   
  
"Jimin, this place is amazing, really.  Everything is perfect." Jin said, looking around.   
  
"Agreed.  You did well, Chim." Yoongi added as he finished the champagne in his glass.   
  
"While we are all celebrating, I have an announcement to make." Hoseok said, clearing his throat.   
  
"What is that?" Taehyung asked, as we all turned our attention to Hoseok.   
  
"Well, as you all know, things have been slowing down for us for a while.  We have been able to let go of more and more of the less than reputable parts of our life.  I officially sold the last of my stock and I am now no longer going to be dealing. I will only keep some of the medicinal stuff in stock for emergency purposes." Hoseok said as Jin smiled big.     
  
"What are you going to do now, hyung?" Jeongguk asked.   
  
"Jimin has actually enlisted my help in managing this place.  While he can keep girls on and in regular rotation, I am going to help with staffing the bar, servers, as well as helping with liquor supply and delivery, and so on." he replied.   
  
"I am glad for you, Hoseok.  This will be a start of a new chapter to your life." I said, smiling and toasting my glass to him.   
  
"Everything has changed and settled down so much over the last six months.  It's like ever since Seungri disappeared, our entire world has changed. I know this has been a long time coming, and while we will always be Bangtan, I think we have evolved into something completely different." Jin said, as he rubbed his hand up and down my arm.   
  
"I agree.  Things really couldn't be better." Namjoon smiled.   
  
"Does anyone have anything they would like to take on?  I feel kind of guilty that I got the club up and running and no one else is pursuing anything different." Jimin said, looking around at us all.   
  
"I was thinking about being put on your rotation of dancers." I said, keeping as straight a face as I could manage.  Jimin's eyes widened as he looked at me and I immediately felt Jin tense beside me.   
  
"While I would never tell you what you can and cannot do..." Jin trailed off, clearing his throat, looking visibly tense.  Everyone shifted nervously as Jeongguk smirked at me. I eventually was unable to keep a straight face anymore and burst into laughter as I leaned over and kissed Jin on the cheek.   
  
"Relax babe, I was kidding." I grinned, as he let out a hard breath and several of the guys began chuckling.   
  
"God, you scared the shit out of me.  Again, I wouldn't keep you from doing something you really wanted to do, but I don't want a bunch of people staring at you half naked." he sighed, wrapping an arm around me.   
  
"Don't worry, those days are long behind me." I responded, as he let out another sigh of relief.   
  
"Hyung, you should have seen your face.  You look like you were ready to have a heart attack!" Jeongguk laughed as Jin gave him a slightly disapproving look.   
  
"Don't worry hyung, I wouldn't have let her dance on stage." Jimin said, giving Jin a big smile.   
  
"Thank you, Jimin." he responded, rubbing my arm.   
  
"I would have let her dance for clients in private." Jimin winked, making Jin look all irritated again for a brief moment, causing everyone to break out into a fit of laughter.   
  
"Jeongguk, I want to take this moment to thank you again." I said, giving him a big, warm smile.   
  
"What for?" he asked, his face twisted in confusion.   
  
"I know it is sheer dumb luck that I was there the day that you ran that hit, but thank you for bringing me back to Bangtan.  I know that you didn't know who I was, and you just thought I was an expensive piece of ass, but if it wasn't for that, who knows where I would be today.  Probably still chained at Seungri's side and you guys may have even killed me when you eventually raided him." I said, giving him a more serious look.   
  
"Ahh, don't say that!" Jeongguk said, scrunching his face up more.   
  
"If it wasn't for you, we couldn't have run those jobs so easily.  Say we did raid Seungri one day...there is a good chance one or several of us could have lost our lives in the process without your help." Taehyung said, giving me a sad but sweet smile.   
  
"Needless to say, I think it has been mutually beneficial." Yoongi replied.   
  
"More so for me.  Think about where I was, and where I am.  I was a prostitute, working for a man who treated me like dirt.  I was abused, left for dead on several occasions, and used for a commodity.  I was not allowed feelings, or friendships. I was alone for the most part. But in rescuing me, I gained freedom, love, friendship, laughter, feeling, and so much more.  I am a completely different person than I was back then." I said, as they all got quiet for a moment, looking at me.   
  
"Baby..."Jin trailed off, pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead.   
  
"I'm not saying any of this to stir up any kind of pity or anything.  I'm just saying, it floors me sometimes to see how different my life has become, and how much I have been able to change because of it.  I owe it all to you all, and I know there is really nothing I can ever do to repay you." I said, as Jin laced his fingers in mine.   
  
"You already have.  Jin has taken care of us since we all met in juvie.  He has been the glue that held us all together, and has always put our needs ahead of his own.  Seeing him this happy...that is payment enough." Namjoon replied.   
  
"I agree.  Bangtan is the best it has ever been, and frankly it would be hard pressed to be better." Hoseok said, giving us all a bright smile.   
  
"I mean really there is only one thing I could think of that could make it better..." Yoongi said, trailing off.   
  
"And what would that be, hyung?" Jimin asked, looking at him.   
  
"If we had a great big party." he replied, giving us all a huge grin.     
  
"I mean, parties are great and all, but that was not what I was expecting you to say, hyung." Tae said, chuckling slightly.   
  
"If it's the kind of party I was thinking about, it would be one that would follow a beautiful ceremony." Jin said beside me.  My eyes went wide as I looked over at him. I felt my heart start thudding hard as I stared at him for a moment.   
  
"Wait, what?" I asked, wondering if he was saying what I truly think he was saying.   
  
"Well, I mean one typically does have a party after a wedding, don't they?" he asked, making me sputter, and put my hand over my chest.     
  
"A w-wedding?" I asked, my eyes widening.   
  
"I know we haven't know each other for even a year yet, but I don't need longer to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  We wouldn't have to get married any time soon, but make no mistakes that I want to marry you, and love you, and cherish you until my dying day.  So y/n, will you marry me?" Jin asked, fishing a loose ring out of his pocket. I felt like I was about to lose consciousness as I found myself nodding with tears brimming in my eyes.  Jin placed the ring on my finger before rushing me and kissing me deeply as the rest of the guys hooted and cheered.    
  
"Did you all know about this?" I asked, looking around at them.   
  
"I sure didn't!!" Tae said, giving a huge grin and practically bouncing in his seat.   
  
"Only Yoongi knew, and that is because that fucker scared the shit out of me on the balcony last night when I had the ring out." Jin said, making Yoongi laugh.   
  
"He almost dropped it!" Yoongi laughed more, making the others chuckle along with him.   
  
"Oh Jin, it's perfect.  You're perfect." I said, cupping his face and kissing him softly.   
  
"I love you baby." he said softly, giving me a huge smile that made me melt inside.   
  
"I love you too." I replied, hugging him around the neck.   
  
"Now I think things are pretty much perfect." he responded, making me smile from ear to ear.   
  
"Agreed." Jeongguk replied, as the rest of them agreed.  I couldn't help but feel so warm and happy and loved as I looked around at the faces of the seven men who rescued me from the depths of hell.  I had never been happier, and felt more at home. Home with Bangtan, where I truly belonged.   
  
___________________________   
___________________________   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start publishing my second ship book entitled "Little of Your Heart."  If you have not read my Jungkook fic, "Little bit of Trouble", you may want to read it first since this is a spin off of that book. If that is not something you are into, I hope you stay tuned for the many more books I have coming.  Thank you all for your continued love and support! 사랑해요 


End file.
